Mi sueño, mi pesadilla
by AndyMendoza
Summary: "Piper, Piper Chapman. Rubia, ojos azules, simpática, inteligente, audaz, ella es Piper, Piper Chapman. Mi profesora, mi amor platónico, mi sueño, mi pesadilla, mi frustración..." -Vauseman
1. Con ganas de seguir durmiendo

Siento su cuerpo sobre mí, mis pulmones reclaman por oxígeno pero no me importa con tal de seguir sintiendo sus pechos presionando los míos. Su pierna se cuela por entre las mías y ejerce una presión jodidamente placentera, hace un ligero vaivén de arriba a bajo y de manera inconsciente mis caderas se levantan en busca de su muslo. Me sigue observando con detenimiento, su cabello rubio cae alrededor de su rostro enmarcando sus finas facciones, noto un brillo diferente en su mirada, veo deseo, hay excitación en sus ojos azules, apuesto que ella ve lo mismo en mis ojos.

Su olor envuelve mi sentido del olfato, es una mezcla de lavanda y sudor la que proviene de su piel bronceada. Prende mi labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras que mis manos traviesas se aferran a sus perfectos glúteos profundizando la presión en mi entrepierna. Estoy enloqueciendo de placer, mi libido toma el control de mis acciones, y me incorporo quedando ligeramente sentada en la cama, atrapo su pecho derecho con mi boca mientras mi lengua golpetea su pezón erecto.

¿Escucharon eso? Sí, fue un gemido ronco lo que salió de su garganta, joder, cuando pensé que no podía haber nada más erótico que acariciar su pezón erecto con mi lengua mientras que el sudor resbala por nuestros vientres haciéndose uno al principio de nuestro monte de Venus, escucho su gemido cargado de placer. En definitiva ella superó mis expectativas.

Trato de recuperar un poco del control que cedí e intento sujetar sus caderas con autoridad pero no puedo, ella me envuelve en un manto de seducción y se aprovecha de mi vulnerabilidad. Lame mi cuello, recorre de mi clavícula hasta mi mentón y luego hunde su rostro en mi cuello alternando besos y mordiscos por mi piel sensible.

La quiero dentro de mí, no soporto más esta tortura pero mis necesidades pasan a segundo término, seré yo quien la haga llegar al éxtasis del orgasmo. Con la poca resistencia que me queda, la tumbo hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, me posiciono entre sus piernas, busco en su mirada azul su aprobación y allí está, esas pupilas dilatadas y el mismo deseo de sexo que vi desde el principio me decía que lo anhelaba, me decía que me necesitaba. Nos besamos con descontrol, se acabaron los juegos previos, llegó la hora.

Mis manos toman las suyas y las sujeto fuerte contra el colchón, ¡ja! como si ella quisiera escapar. Nuestras lenguas se reconocen al instante, ninguna da tregua, otro gemido se escapa de su boca y es cuando aprovecho para tomar su lengua con mis dientes, la succiono con delicadeza a pesar del caos que se está creando en la parte baja de nuestros cuerpos. Dejo sus manos para recorrer sus costados con mis dedos, sin dejar de besarnos, sujeto sus muslos y ella presiona mi espalda baja con los talones, abandono sus labios para empezar el recorrido y encontrarme con sus otros labios al final.

-Te amo- susurro antes de morder su lóbulo derecho. Dejo un camino de besos húmedos por su cuello, al llegar a la clavícula, lamo la piel sobre su hueso visiblemente marcado. Llego al centro de sus pechos, recuerdo que no le presté atención a su pezón izquierdo así que comienzo a recompensarla mordiéndolo sin ser brusca, recorro su aureola con mi lengua, mi mano izquierda sube a su pecho derecho sujetando su pezón entre los dedos. No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero sus gemidos y la humedad mojando mi abdomen me recuerdan que debo continuar. Dejo por fin sus pechos, más tarde volveré con ellos, bajo un poco más para morder su costado izquierdo justo debajo de sus costillas, empieza a reír por el cosquilleo que siente, ella es muy sensible a las cosquillas pero la sensación del ligero ardor de la mordida en esa zona de su cuerpo le encanta. No puedo evitar la tentación y la vuelvo a morder pero ahora en el lado derecho, ella ríe más alto, después de sus gemidos, su risa es mi sonido preferido.

-¡Basta! – me dice entre risas, sonrío por sus quejas y decido hacerle caso por el momento. Beso el lugar donde mordí por última vez, miro hacia arriba y me encuentro con su perfecta sonrisa blanca haciendo que me enamore más de su belleza. Retomando el camino hacia mi destino, me recuesto totalmente fijándome que ya queda poco por llegar. Sujeto sus piernas y las paso sobre mis hombros con su ayuda, mi lengua explora una vez más su estómago y los gemidos no se hacen esperar. Beso sobre su ombligo, me lo he imaginado tantas veces adornado con un piercing pero ella no quiere, dice que no le gustan, la verdad a mí tampoco pero en ella sería un detalle rebelde que rompe con su esquema de "Niña buena" y eso me pone bastante. En fin, con o sin el arete, ella me pone bastante. Mierda, dije que mis necesidades pasan a segundo término pero es inevitable no querer tener un orgasmo cuando la tengo con las piernas abiertas a mi merced.

Trato de dejar mi excitación de lado, ahora sólo importa ella. Acaricio su abdomen con mis manos nerviosas hasta llegar a sus pechos, continuo besando su piel, mi olfato se encuentra con el olor de su humedad, empiezo a salivar al recordar aquel tesoro que me espera con ansias, sus caderas hacen movimientos involuntarios intentando sentirme más cerca y es ahí donde apenas rozo sus labios con la lengua, ella gruñe palabras indecentes apenas audibles a la distancia de donde me encuentro, esa fachada suya de "no rompo un plato" se cae desde el momento en el que entramos en su habitación. Me encanta que reserve su lado salvaje para estos momentos.

Uno, dos, tres besos en su clítoris y mi nombre resuena en la habitación con desespero, separo sus labios con la lengua y la sumerjo dentro de ella explorando ese rincón que solo yo conozco. Claro que mis manos no se pueden quedar quietas y también entran en acción.

Sigo haciéndole el amor con la lengua y mi pulgar de la mano derecha se posiciona sobre su hincado clítoris haciendo movimientos rápidos, mi mano izquierda se encarga de su generoso pecho derecho. Pierdo la noción del tiempo, me desprendo de su entrada recibiendo un quejido de insatisfacción de su parte pero no tardo en llenarla nuevamente con dos dedos, lamo, muerdo, succiono su clítoris y su pecho abultado llena mi mano izquierda, bombeo adentro y fuera de ella con rapidez, acelero los círculos de mi lengua sobre su clítoris, sus gemidos pasaron a ser gritos y la humedad está mojando mi mano entera, ¿cómo es que no se ha quedado seca?

Sus talones presionan mi espalda, mis cabellos negros se enredan en sus manos que presionan aún más mi boca en ella y sus temblores comienzan a ser continuos. El líquido corriendo por mis dedos, su erecto pezón bajo la palma de mi otra mano y esos sonidos ahogados en su garganta me indican que ella ha llegado al clímax. Bombeo un poco más lento acompañándola en su delirio de placer.

Cuando escucho su respiración normalizarse es cuando saco mis dedos, saboreo el resto de sus fluidos dando un pequeño paseo por la parte interna de sus muslos, por fin me posiciono sobre ella para ver su rostro de nuevo. Es más hermosa de lo habitual después de liberar endorfinas debido al orgasmo. Me abraza por el cuello y la beso haciendo que se pruebe en mi, con nuestros labios unidos aparece su sonrisa traviesa de niña siendo atrapada en medio de una travesura.

Me pierdo en su mirada una vez más cuando me empieza a hablar, me dice algo que apenas escucho, ¿por qué susurra? Sus labios se mueven pero apenas le escucho, no leo los labios pero estoy segura que dice mi nombre

-Alex, ¡Alex! – me grita, escucho un bib agudo e insistente, ese sonido lo he escuchado antes- ¡Alex! - todo se vuelve blanco - ¡Ya!- apenas abro uno de mis ojos esperando a acostumbrarme a la luz -¡Levántate o abro la puerta! - Me incorporo en la cama de prisa, volteo a mi lado y la señorita Chapman no está - ¡Te doy tres para que te levantes, estás llegando tarde al instituto!- toco mi frente sudorosa -¡Ya voy, ma, no tardo!- es lo único que atino a contestar aunque mi voz sonó más grave de lo que esperaba -¿estás bien?- pregunta mi madre que sigue al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación- ¡Sí! – le grito con la esperanza de que no pregunte más. Escucho sus pasos al alejarse -¡El desayuno se enfría!- me devuelve el grito a lo lejos.

Genial, una noche más sueño con su cuerpo y me despierto con ganas de seguir durmiendo. -Lligis tirdi il instititi- arremedo a mi madre con enfado, ¿cómo espera que tenga ganas de ir al instituto si es ahí donde mi sueño se convierte en pesadilla? Estar dos horas frente a la mujer con la que sueño cada noche desde que la vi presentarse como la nueva profesora de Historia Universal no es fácil. Carajo, hoy es miércoles, ¿y saben por qué detesto los miércoles? Porque la primera clase es con Chapman, la profesora Piper Chapman.


	2. Fuera de mi alcance

\- ¡Vause!, ¡VAUSE! - Nicky corre y grita mi apellido como si su vida dependiera de ello. Yo continúo caminando dirigiéndome a mis clases, justo antes de pisar el primer escalón en la entrada de la Universidad Yale, ella me sujeta del brazo haciéndome girar.

\- ¿Qué quieres Nichols? - le contesto irritada por la escena. Nicky examina mi rostro divertida; joder, conozco esa mirada. Joder, conozco esa sonrisa.

\- No puede ser Vause, ¡haz vuelto a soñar con ella! - lo dice con más volumen en su voz de lo estrictamente necesario. Cubre su sonrisa con la palma de su mano por un momento.

-Mierda, Nicky, ¿puedes decirlo más alto? Creo que el chico con audífonos al otro lado de la acera no se enteró-. Giro mi cuerpo con toda la intención de entrar al edificio, no he llegado ni al tercer escalón y Nicky entrelaza nuestros brazos de manera muy animada.

\- ¿Entonces?, ¿en qué posición la tenías?, ¡espera! No me digas… ¿La tenías en cuatro?, ¿fue en el sofá o en la ducha? –. Joder, lo que me faltaba, su estúpido interrogatorio.

\- Ni pienses que hablaré de mis sueños eróticos contigo otra vez-

\- ¡Ajá, así que sí soñaste con ella! – Mierda, ahora no por favor. -Esa cara de frustración sexual y tu repentina actitud de síndrome premenstrual indican que soñaste con la joven rubiecita a la que llamas "profesora"-, ella parlotea mientras que entramos en las instalaciones caminando por los pasillos parcialmente solos, faltan unos veinticinco minutos para la primera clase, no entiendo por qué mi madre se empeña en despertarme tan temprano.

\- Nicky, basta, ¿quieres? No es gracioso-. Mi tono de voz cae en picada, sí estoy irritada, sí tengo frustración sexual y sí soñé con ella, para colmo, empezaré las clases escuchando su voz y viendo su cuerpo moverse por el salón de clases durante dos horas, dos horas en las que mis fosas nasales aspirarán su olor a lavanda, dos horas en las que veré su cuerpo ceñido a un conjunto de ropa en tonos grisáceos que seguramente no le harán justicia a su cuerpo, dos horas en las que divagaré con su boca entre mis… ¡Oh, carajo! Eso dolió.

\- ¿No te basta con burlarte de mí, sino que además me agredes físicamente? – le pregunto indignada.

\- Lo has hecho de nuevo, Vause, te vas a la mitad de una conversación, ya pídele que te lama el coño, ¿no? Digo, a ver si así prestas atención cuando te hablo, si no divagaras, no tendría que recurrir a pellizcar tu antebrazo cada que te la imaginas – Nicky, mi amiga Nicky. Ella es, bueno, ella sigue siendo Nicky.

\- Nichols, ella es profesora de Historia, graduada de esta misma Universidad, es joven, tiene miles en el banco, una casa el triple de grande que la mía, maneja un Porsche Convertible del 55, ese, el auto por el que babeas tanto de color rojo, ¿crees que tengo alguna oportunidad? Perdí dos años de estudio por problemas económicos, no tengo ni tres años en la licenciatura de Antropología y aún vivo con mi madre – Nicky solo se encoje de hombros, acomoda su cabellera rubia y alborotar a y voltea a ver su reloj de pulsera.

-Escucha Alex, sé que llevas enamorada de ella dos años, pero amiga, ninguna mujer vale tanto tiempo. Búscate una novia, ya sabes que Sylvia está disponible para ti en todo momento, nos lo ha dejado claro más de una vez-. Ambas reímos por las ocurrencias de Sylvia, vaya que nos lo ha dejado en claro.

\- Seguro, Chapman ya empieza a parecer un fastidio –. Miento, - dame unas semanas y dejaré mi síndrome premenstrual de lado –.

-Esa es mi chica – Nicky me abraza de manera espontánea. -Hay muchos peces en el agua, y más de uno picará el anzuelo de ésta futura Antropóloga Forense-, me guiña un ojo, ella sabe lo jodida que estoy por Chapman, creo que mis palabras anteriores la hicieron feliz.

\- Sí – me río sin ganas, – hay más peces, seguro que sí-. Retomamos el camino por los pasillos en silencio, al parecer ella me acompañará hasta el salón de clases pues camina muy junto a mí. La miro de reojo y ella me mira de vuelta, sabe que miento.

Nos paramos justo afuera del aula, la puerta está abierta, veo una melena rubia moverse con agilidad frente al pizarrón, mi pulso se acelera de inmediato, mi boca se seca de manera repentina pero la humedad aparece en mi… ¡mierda! El dolor nuevamente.

-El pellizco era innecesario, no me la estaba imaginando –. Le reprocho sobándome el antebrazo.

-Es cierto, pero te la comías con la mirada, ¿qué tal si ella voltea y te pilla _in fraganti_? Te salvé Vause, agradece –. Mira su reloj de nuevo, - me tengo que ir, mi clase empieza dentro de poco y no he hecho la tarea-. Como dije, Nicky sigue siendo Nicky, nuestra próxima Ingeniera Medioambeintal. No entiendo cómo aprobó el examen de admisión de Yale.

-Seguro, Nichols, te veo en un par de horas-

-Por favor trata de no ser tan obvia, cierra la boca durante la clase como lo ensayamos- Me da unas palmaditas en la espalda, ¿acaso sus bromas no terminan? Se gira y comienza a andar, seguro que irá a inventarse una excusa para salvarse del hecho de que no hizo su tarea a tiempo, voltea segundos después y añade, - ¡Vause, proponle lo de tu coño, seguro que acepta! -. Más de tres voltearon a verme, siento mis mejillas arder, Nicky se distancia riéndose, que idiota, ya verá.

-Hola, buenos días, la clase empezará dentro de unos diez minutos, pero si gusta ya puede ir pasando, señorita Vause- Díganme que es mentira, díganme que es mi imaginación. Giro solo la cabeza y me la encuentro de frente, está recargada sobre la puerta del aula con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, es gris, justo como predije. Su cabello rubio cae por sus hombros creando sutiles rizos en las puntas, su camisa blanca hace que el azul de sus ojos resalte aún más, tiene las mangas dobladas y los primeros tres botones de la camisa están abiertos, sin duda quiero conocer lo que hay detrás de la tela. Su pantalón le llega a la cintura, lo sé porque su camisa está perfectamente bien fajada y es en su cintura donde se distinguen las prendas; está usando unas zapatillas negras de tacón bajo, lo que hace que nuestra diferencia de estaturas sea mínima, esperen, ¿desde cuándo ella usa tacones?

\- ¿Señorita Vause? – Ella se reincorpora y alterna su peso de una pierna a otra, se ve incómoda, seguro es porque la he estado viendo de arriba a abajo más de lo que debería. Bien, éste es el momento en el que digo algo…

Ya voy, ya, ahora sí digo algo…

Vamos, Alexanda, no te quedes ahí parada viendo sus labios como una idiota, ¡haz algo!

-Eeh, s-sí - tartamudeo, ¿en serio Alexanda? - Lo siento, me quedé pensando en -tus tentadores labios- la tesis sobre la función de la cultura.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Una pregunta ingenua, no puedo creer que me creyera.

-Sí, verá, la tesis respalda el hecho de que la cultura existe para satisfacer las necesidades del individuo, ya sabe a qué necesidades se refiere, es decir, todo tipo de necesidades que tenemos en común los seres humanos – sonrío tratando de parecer convincente.

\- ¿Y por qué la cultura satisface a nuestras necesidades? – parece que en verdad le interesa, me mira detenidamente, aún no entro al aula, pero su aroma ya me envuelve. Bien, Vause, concéntrate, te sabes éste tema de memoria.

\- Verá, de acuerdo con Malinowski, la cultura existe porque el humano es un organismo vivo que tiene necesidades psicobiológicas, Malinowski ve a la cultura como un instrumento. Él propone tres categorías para clasificar nuestras necesidades y empieza con las necesidades básicas – ella asiente con la cabeza, parece entender lo que digo – éstas necesidades básicas son simples pero vitales, van desde la alimentación hasta la necesidad de reproducción y el crecimiento como sociedad para buscar la satisfacción personal. Después menciona la segunda categoría que son las necesidades instrumentales– ella vuelve a sentir, parece que dirá algo, pero se detiene, entonces continúo – ésta categoría es un poco más personal debido a que comienza con la aceptación de tu propia cultura y llega hasta la organización de la fuerza y la obligación que cada quien… ¡ey, fíjate! – veo a mis compañeros pasar a mi lado, recibo uno que otro empujón en mi hombro izquierdo debido al tránsito de personas que llegan al salón.

\- Interesante la tesis de Malinowski – dice mientras me mira –, pasa si no quieres recibir más mochilazos – me dice en tono burlón. Mi siento más idiota que al principio.

\- Sí, mejor – murmuro retirándome de la puerta y tomo asiento junto a la ventana que da vista a la entrada del campus. Una vez más, me doy cuenta que ella está lejos de mi alcance, seguramente ahora cree que soy patética.

Ésta clase promete ser larga.


	3. De London a Haven

Se siente tan raro ser la alumna más grande del salón, no sólo de estatura, sino de edad pues tengo veinticinco años, el resto de mis compañeros apenas llegan a los veintiuno, pequeñines. Tal vez se preguntan por qué no empecé la Licenciatura antes, pues, bueno, es una larga historia comenzando con que mi padre abandonó a mi madre que se ha desvivido por darme lo mejor que puede. Nací y crecí en New London, Connecticut (Estados Unidos). Mi infancia no fue tan buena, mi madre tenía cuatro empleos para pagar los gastos básicos así que casi no la veía. Por un lado, agradezco eso porque me hizo ser independiente y maduré más rápido que el resto de las niñas de mi edad.

En New London terminé mis estudios hasta el duodécimo grado teniendo dieciocho años de edad, hasta ahí todo iba bien. Recuerdo que me gradué con el segundo mejor promedio de mi generación, nada mal. Después de eso le propuse a mi madre dejar de estudiar para trabajar y ayudarle con los gastos, a pesar de que ella se resistió a la idea, al final cedió porque no teníamos alternativa. Había que pagar luz, agua, hipoteca, comida, y ella sola ya no podía.

Trabajé un par de años en un restaurante mesereando doce horas al día, la paga era pésima pero la propina lo recompensaba. Para cuando quise empezar con la vida universitaria tenía claro que la Antropología Forense era lo mío, durante esos dos años me estuve preparando para la universidad, no quería estropear mi cerebro así que leía y hacía ejercicios mentales en mi tiempo libre. Cuando le dije a mi madre que ya iba a retomar mis estudios, en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa, hace mucho que no la veía tan feliz.

\- ¡Eso es grandioso, Alex! Por un momento pensé que no querías seguir estudiando. Y bueno, hija, dime, ¿qué quieres estudiar? -

Me tenía tan feliz su reacción, me gusta verla sonreír, - Antropología Forense- dije con entusiasmo imitando su sonrisa. La suya desapareció de inmediato.

-Antropología, ¿eh? –, dijo mi madre no muy convencida

\- ¡Sí! -, yo seguía entusiasmada.

-Alex, ¿no te gustaría algo como leyes o contabilidad? Digo, me refiero a algo más… útil.

Ya se me bajó el entusiasmo.

-Madre, ¿qué cosa es más útil que identificar el esqueleto en los restos humanos?

-Bueno pues… - mi madre agacha la mirada y frunce ligeramente el ceño, levanta ligeramente la ceja derecha, esa expresión solo dice que está analizando la situación. -Alexandra, si tú quieres hacer lo que sea que hace un antropólogo, entonces mereces empezar en la mejor institución que está a nuestro alcance. Pienso que deberías ir a Yale -.

¿Qué está diciendo? – Madre, Yale es una de las mejores universidades, se compara con Harvard, definitivamente está fuera de nuestro alcance-, aunque la idea me emociona, tengo que ser realista.

-Y eso indica que es una buena Universidad, no queda muy lejos. Mira, busco un departamento, nos mudamos, busco otro empleo, trabajo, tú estudias, te preparas e intentarás entrar a Yale -. Muy bien, mi madre se ha vuelto loca.

\- Madre, pero…- ella me calla con un ademán de su mano.

-Pero nada, Alexandra. Mañana renuncias y te pones a estudiar, no se hable más-.

Esa es mi madre, así de fácil se le mete una idea a la cabeza y no para hasta conseguirlo.

Un año después, con veintiún años de edad, mi madre y yo nos mudamos a New Haven. Tengo la suerte de contar con una madre como ella, no importa las veces que maldiga cuando me despierta tan temprano, ella es increíble. Poco después de haber llegado a New Haven, mi madre consigue comprar una pequeña casa en la parte norte de la ciudad, es pequeña pero perfecta para nosotras dos. Con veintiún años de edad intento hacer el examen de admisión en Yale. Y digo intentando pues no estaba preparada para el examen. Obvio, no quedé. Un año más de estudio independiente y de preparación, nuevamente intento hacer el examen con veintidós años. Esperé los resultados un mes entero después de haber presentado el examen por segunda ocasión. Cuando llegó el sobre a nuestra casa recuerdo que me quedé parada frente al buzón viendo la paleta roja levantada indicando que había correo nuevo. Me quedé imaginando mi vida en una oficina acomodando archivos hasta la muerte, por otro lado, si el sobre decía que me aceptaron, podría llegar a ser una de las mejores en mi campo. Lo que decía ese sobre definiría todo en mí.

\- ¡Alex! –, me grita mi madre desde la puerta. - ¡Deja de contemplar ya ese buzón como si nunca hubieses visto uno y trae el correo ahora! -. Hago lo que me dice, entro a la casa y el resto es historia.

Dos años y medio después, véanme aquí, sentada en una butaca a un lado de la ventana contemplándolos, no a los buzones del correo, claro, sino contemplando esos ojos que me miran despistadamente cada vez que pasa frente a la butaca. En su momento pensé que Yale estaba fuera de mi alcance y aquí estoy, ahora pienso que ella está fuera de mi alcance, pero es probable que me esté equivocando otra vez.

\- ¿Puede repetir la tarea por favor? -, pregunta algún iluso desde el fondo del salón. ¿Por qué no pueden prestar atención?

Esperen, ¡¿tarea?!

-Seguro, para la siguiente semana deben traer un ensayo sobre la historia del grupo étnico _garífunas_. El ensayo tendrá la extensión que ustedes crean necesario, será un treinta por ciento de su calificación del semestre, hemos hablado de los _garífunas_ durante los últimos cuatro meses así que no creo que tengan problemas – Mierda, debo anotar eso, ¿dónde dejé esa condenada pluma? -El ensayo debe ser una exposición personal sobre la evolución de la etnia tocando así, todos los puntos posibles, desde el uso y manejo de su dialecto, hasta sus más mínimas costumbres. ¿Quedó claro la tarea? -. El timbre sonó, todos toman sus pertenencias y salen del aula rápidamente. Termino de escribir las últimas condiciones para el ensayo y me percato que sólo quedan dos alumnos al fondo en un rincón que miran algo en sus teléfonos, tomo mis cosas, las guardo en la mochila y me dispongo a salir.

\- ¿Señorita Vause? -, amo como dice mi apellido- ¿qué tal su hombro? – pregunta tomando su bolso y maletín, acercándose a mí.

-Mejor, gracias, pero evitaré quedarme parada en las puertas mucho tiempo-. Sonríe por mi intento de broma, que linda sonrisa.

\- Que tenga un buen día, Vause -.

Me pasa, por un lado, noto de reojo que su sonrisa se hace más grande, - buen día, profesora-, y una sonrisa tonta aparece en mis labios.

El resto del día pasó rápido, terminaron mis clases, hablé un poco más con Nichols, estuve en la biblioteca haciendo tareas y empezando con la investigación para redactar con fundamentos el ensayo. Para cuando llegué a casa mi madre ya me esperaba con la cena puesta en la mesa.

La cena fue más silenciosa de lo normal, ella normalmente me pregunta sobre los temas que voy aprendiendo aunque ella no entienda nada sobre eso. Estaba sentada en frente de mi limitándose a ver su cena con la mirada perdida. - ¿Me pasas la sal? - ¡Vaya! Por fin dijo algo.

– Seguro, ma, toma -, se la paso, ella ni siquiera voltea a verme, este comportamiento no es normal en ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿los vecinos volvieron a robarse tu gnomo favorito? – juro que pregunté con la mejor intención intentando crear una conversación.

\- ¡Deja ya tus putas bromas! - mi madre se exalta, definitivamente esto no está bien.

-Mamá, lo siento, sólo quise decir algo para romper el silencio, no era mi intención molestarte- me disculpo de mejor manera.

-Descuida, Alex – se calma un poco, - discúlpame a mí, no era mi intención contestar así es sólo que... Alex, no sé cómo decirte esto. Preferiría que no supieses, pero, tienes derecho a saberlo. – Se calla creando tensión en el ambiente.

\- Dime, ¿qué sucede? - Trato de mostrarme calmada.

-Me han despedido, tengo una semana sin trabajo y no tengo para pagar tu siguiente semestre en Yale-.

Joder, ¿por qué no pudo decir que se robaron al gnomo?


	4. Ya veré que hacer

_Tic, tac, tic, tac_ …

El sonido proveniente de las manecillas del reloj en la pared hace presencia en el comedor por unos segundos.

-Ma, oye… mamá no te preocupes, ¿vale? Ya veremos qué hacer, por el momento dime por qué no me lo habías dicho antes. Llevas una semana sin trabajo, entonces, ¿qué has hecho en estos días? Y lo más importante, mamá, soy tu hija, pensé que teníamos confianza de decirnos todo…-, me detiene con un ademán de su mano igual que hace cinco años.

-No me vengas con el cuento de "nos contamos todo". Tú tienes tus secretos, yo tengo los míos-

-Mamá, pero éste "secreto" – levanto las manos y hago simulación de comillas con los dedos- me afecta de manera directa, debiste habérmelo dicho antes-.

Mi madre se levanta y recoge su plato para ponerlo en el lavavajillas, está casi lleno, seguro que apenas y probó la lasagna. Regresa al comedor y toma asiento.

-No te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte. Hicieron recorte de personal en la empresa y los primeros que quedamos fuera fuimos los de intendencia. Estas últimas tardes he estado entregando solicitudes en todas partes, busco trabajo de lo que sea, ya no me importa si termino cuidando niños. Aunque, sería lindo tener un bebé en mis brazos, a ver cuándo te dignas a darme nietos-, noto que quiere quitarle hierro al asunto pero no es suficiente.

-No quieras cambiar el tema. Mira, los gastos de primera instancia son los que tienen mayor prioridad como comida, agua, luz, el resto puede esperar-. Los ojos de mi madre se ponen acuosos, no quiero que llore. Odio verla llorar. – Puedo dejar la Univer…-

Un marcado "NO" y un golpe en la mesa de madera me hace saltar en la silla.

-De ninguna manera, Alexandra. Has trabajado duro para sacar las mejores notas de tu clase, ni creas que permitiré que abandones ahora. Ya estás a menos de tres semestres de terminar la Licenciatura, son menos de un año y medio, no dejarás tus estudios, no ahora-. Puedo ver el coraje detrás de esas lágrimas, nunca me he considerado una persona emocional, pero ver llorar a mi madre me trae recuerdos de cuando era niña y ella se tenía que ingeniárselas para sacarnos adelante.

-Bien, no dejo la Licenciatura, pero tampoco dejaré que cargues con todo el peso tú sola-. Cojo su mano sobre la mesa y le doy un apretón para reconfortarla. – Hemos estado en situaciones peores, ya veremos cómo salir de ésta-, no tengo ni idea de cómo salir de ésta, pero no le quiero demostrar la inseguridad que nació en mí después de la noticia. -Ve a descansar, yo termino de levantar la mesa y me encargaré de ordenar la cocina-, mi madre quita su mano debajo de la mía, se seca el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, me agradece con un movimiento de cabeza y se retira a su habitación al final del pasillo.

Suspiro sonoramente, cojo mi cabello en una coleta y me recuesto en la silla a meditar lo que ésta pasando. Mi madre no tiene trabajo, Yale no es precisamente económica y las provisiones se agotarán de un momento a otro. Tengo que hacer algo.

Después de ordenar la cocina, apagué las luces, me di un baño rápido, cepillé mis dientes y me acosté en mi cama con el cabello aún húmedo. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea el hecho de que mi madre no tiene trabajo. Pasan los minutos, horas y sigo dando vueltas en la cama, está de más decir que no dormiré muy bien.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto por el _bib_ del despertador, abro mis ojos, me coloco mis gafas que dejé en la mesa de noche y apago la alarma. Me incorporo sentándome en la orilla de la cama, me duele la cabeza y mis ánimos estás por los suelos. Noto que no hay ruidos fuera así que salgo de mi habitación buscando algo de comer, al parecer mi madre no preparó desayuno esta mañana.

Miro el interior del refrigerador, tomo la caja de leche, la abro y antes de ponerle la boca encima escucho a mi madre desde el baño, – ¡ni se te ocurra, usa un vaso! -, al parecer ya está mejor.

Cierro la caja y la pongo en su lugar sin haber tomado ni un sorbo. - ¡Buenos días a ti también, mamá! -.

Horas después estoy tomando el primer descanso entre clases, es la hora del almuerzo. Veo a Nichols con su grupo de _hippies_ , ¡digo! con su grupo de ambientalistas tomando fotografías a los árboles y zonas verdes del campus. Minutos después se percata que estoy recostada en las faldas de un árbol observándolos, se despide rápidamente del grupo y viene a mi encuentro.

-Hey, Vause, leí tu mensaje. Vaya problema con lo del trabajo de tu madre-, dice Nicky sentándose a mi lado.

-Sí, es una mierda-, tengo la visa hacia el horizonte pero noto la mirada de Nicky sobre mí. -No sientas lástima por mí, no te lo conté para que digas "hay, probecita"-

-No te miro con lástima, te miro porque tienes la camisa al revés. ¿Acaso hay una nueva moda que dicta ponerse las camisas al revés y yo no me he enterado? –. Volteo a ver las mangas de la camisa y veo las costuras, mierda.

-Llevo toda la mañana así, carajo, tengo que ir al baño-, me levanto rápidamente, recojo mi mochila y Nichols hace lo mismo. Entramos al baño más cercano, no veo gente así que me quito la camisa frente a los lavamanos. No me importa que Nicky me vea en sostén, no es nada que ella no haya visto antes.

Eso sonó mal, déjenme explicarme: cuando llegamos a salir a algún bar los fines de semana, pasamos la noche en la casa de quien viva más cerca del bar en turno. En estos casi tres años de conocernos, hemos alternado entre las casas de ambas. La conozco desde que empecé la universidad, ella cursa séptimo grado de Ingeniería Medioambiental así que tiene poco más de veintitrés años, a pesar de ser menor que yo y de comportarse de manera irresponsable muy a menudo, ella es muy madura para su edad. A veces me sorprende de cual racional puede sobrellevar las situaciones.

-Bonito sostén, el negro es tu color. Te vez linda, pero me gusta más el de encaje blanco que usaste hace un mes-, dice Nichols que se recargó en la puerta para que nadie pueda entrar en lo que ponía la camisa al derecho.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que me veía linda con cualquier tipo de sostén-. Le respondo siguiéndole el juego.

\- Eres Alex Vause, tú puedes verte genial hasta con una bolsa de basura-

\- No me digas eso que si me quedo sin ropa limpia, puede que considere usar una bolsa como atuendo-, ambas reímos por un momento.

\- Vause, ¿qué piensas hacer? Sabes que cuentas conmigo, puedo prestarte dinero si eso es lo que ocupan Diane y tú-, ese comentario me regresa directo a la realidad.

-No, de ninguna manera aceptaré tu dinero- contesto poniéndome al fin la camisa como debe ir.

\- No estarías aceptando mi dinero-, me contesta bloqueando todavía la entrada. -El dinero es de mis padres así que técnicamente no es dinero mío-.

-Dije que no. Gracias, pero no. Ya veré qué hacer-. Escuchamos el característico sonido del inodoro siendo vaciado, Nicky y yo nos volteamos a ver con los ojos como platos. La puerta de uno de los apartados con váter se abre y sale la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-Buenos días, jóvenes -, Chapman mira a Nicky y luego me encara interrogativamente, sus mejillas están enrojecidas.

\- Buen día, profesora -, nos apresuramos a contestar al unísono.

\- ¿Sucedió algo en éste baño de lo que me deba preocupar? -, no quita su mirada de mí, por su tono de voz y esa mirada fría me doy cuenta que está visiblemente molesta, me pregunto por qué.

\- No ha pasado nada de lo que se deba preocupar- digo sin más mirándola a los ojos intentando así transmitirle serenidad. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan olvido cualquier cosa a mi alrededor, ella hace de un momento incómodo en el baño la más grata experiencia. Lo que daría por saber qué le cruza por su mente, quiero saber si ella se pierde en mis ojos como yo en los suyos.

\- A no ser que no se haya lavado las manos adecuadamente antes de hacer sus necesidades, maestra, entonces sí debe preocuparse-, añade Nicky desde la puerta. Chapman le dirige su atención nuevamente y yo la empiezo a matar en mi imaginación. - ¿Qué? - pregunta de manera inocente, -es por higiene, imagine que por un mal lavado de manos, en el momento de limpiarse las bacterias que quedaron en sus extremidades entran en contacto con su… -, se calla debido a que alguien empuja la puerta del sanitario con la fuerza suficiente como para alejar a Nichols de la entrada. Entran un par de chicas de primer semestre riéndose ajenas a lo que pasa en el baño.

\- Fue un gusto verla, profesora. Que siga disfrutando de su jueves-, me apresuro a despedirme de la mujer que, para mí, es la más hermosa de todas para poder sacar a empujones a la joven que, para todos, es la más imprudente del mundo.

\- Buen día, profesora-, se despide Nicky antes de que la arrastre fuera del sanitario, - ¡no olviden lavarse bien las manos, niñas! -. Después del consejo de Nichols para las nuevas, empiezo a reprenderla por su estupidez de interrumpir el momento cuando tenía a Chapman encarada.

\- Vause, debiste ver su rostro, fue épico, pero lo que no tuvo precio fue tu expresión-, ella ríe a carcajadas mientras nos encaminamos a nuestras clases.

-Nicky, eres una idiota de lo peor. No, ¿sabes? Tú dejas en vergüanza a cualquier idiota de lo peor, tú eres la peor de las peores, o mejor dicho, la mejor de las peores, ¿cómo se te ocurre cuestionar su higiene personal? –

Sus risas van cesando de poco a poco, - Vause, esa debe ser la menor de tus preocupaciones, creo que el hecho de que ella estuviera en el baño cuando hablábamos debería de ser más importante que mis recomendaciones sanitarias-.

-Tienes razón, ella escuchó todo-, por primera vez desde que salimos del baño me detengo a pensarlo.

-Exacto. Vause, 1si antes no tenías oportunidad con ella, ahora menos-, dice con seriedad.

\- ¿Tú crees que mi situación económica influya en ella al punto de tratarme con indiferencia? No, para nada. Ella no es así, te lo aseguro –.

\- No me refiero a eso, Alex, ella escuchó cuando alabé tu cuerpo en sostén, seguro piensa que estamos saliendo, eso cagó cualquier esperanza-.

Me detengo en seco y ella se detiene un pasó después de mí girando sobre su eje para verme. -Estás jodida, Nichols-. Su sonrisa aparece una vez más mientras retomo mi camino apartándome de ella.

-No tanto como tú, Vause -, escucho que dice a mis espaldas.

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que ella era madura para su edad y que me sorprendía cuando sobrellevaba las situaciones de manera racional?

Pues olvídenlo.

NOTA: Antes que nada, agradezco el apoyo que he recibido. Es la primera vez que publico un Fanfic y no sabía si iba a gustar o no, sus comentarios me anima a seguir adelante con esto.

Una vez aclarado eso, les invito a que por medio de los comentarios ustedes den a conocer si la historia les gusta o no, qué parte les gusta, qué no, qué creen que pasará y si quieren añadir comentarios respecto a la redacción sería estupendo; les invito a hacer pues considero que sería una dinámica interesante que me ayudará a definir el rumbo de la trama. Y, bueno, si no es mucho pedir, pongan un pseudónimo para poder identificarlos.

Saludos. Queda de ustedes, Andrea Mendoza.

Contacto:

-Twitter: AndyMendozaCCH

-Wattpad: AndyMendoza07


	5. Miembro de AHC

-¿Ma? Llegué-. Fue lo primero que dije cuando entré en la casa. A veces pienso que los vicios del lenguaje como presentarse con un "ya llegué" cuando entramos en un lugar son absurdos. No es como si dijera "no he llegado" cuando no estoy.

Pasé la tarde en casa de Nichols, mañana es viernes y quiere salir por unas copas. No sé si sea buena idea ir pues tengo que cuidar y pensar mejor en qué gasto el dinero, no me puedo dar el lujo de derrochar dinero en algún bar por ahora y, aunque Nicky se empeña en decirme que ella pagará, no me gusta salir a algún lugar sin algunos dólares dispuestos a gastar.

-¡Ma!, ¿estás? – Otra vez esos vicios de lenguaje, no es como si me contestara "no estoy" cuando no se encuentra en casa.

Miro el reloj de pulsera en mi muñeca y veo que son las 9:47PM, es probable que mi mamá esté dormida. Voy hasta su habitación y veo que su cama está sin deshacer. Doy un recorrido por la casa y no veo rastro de ella. Cuando llego a la cocina veo una nota sobre la barra americana.

" _Fui con Sonia a su casa, en el horno te dejé la cena._

 _No me esperes._

 _Mamá."_

Sonia es una amiga de mi mamá. No me preocupa que esté con ella, me preocupa la hora, es muy tarde como para que mi madre esté fuera de casa.

Sonia Colling es una mujer mayor. Si mi madre supiese que me refiero a Sonia como "una mujer mayor" se molestaría pues tienen la misma edad, 49 primaveras. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Sonia, es de complexión delgada y de estatura le calculo un metro con sesentaisiete centímetros. Su rostro amable, su cabello corto y ondulado de color castaño obscuro, y su imperdible sonrisa llena de motivación por vivir te hacen quererla al instante. Ella fue quien nos rentaba el departamento cuando llegamos, tiempo después supimos que trabajaban en la limpieza en el mismo edificio solo que en áreas diferentes, desde entonces ambas son grandes amigas. A veces Sonia viene a casa a tomarse un café, o mi mamá va a la suya, o simplemente salen a caminar para charlar cosas de mujeres mayores.

Fui al horno, saqué el topper, era lo que quedó de lasagna de la cena de ayer. Tomé un tenedor y me fui a mi habitación. Mientras comía sobre mi reducido escritorio, terminaba de hacer un par de tareas para el día siguiente.

Cuando termino me acuesto para dormir, miro el reloj, son las 11:39PM y mi madre no ha llegado. Ya me estoy preocupando, en serio. Le marco a su celular, pero nada, no contesta. Marco otra vez y sigue sin coger la llamada.

12:29AM. Le llamo. _"El número que usted marcó, está ocupado…"_

01:57AM. _"El número que usted marcó, está ocupado…"_

02:05AM. _"El número que usted marcó, está ocupado…"_

No sé en qué momento, pero el sueño me vence y me quedo dormida.

 _Biiib, biiib, biiib, biiib, biiib…_

¡Mierda, llego tarde a clases!

Me levanto, me visto con lo primero que veo, tomo mi mochila, mis gafas y corro, literalmente, corro hasta la puerta. Para cuando pongo un pie afuera me detengo bruscamente, ¡mi madre!

Entro a la casa, me dirijo hasta su habitación y ahí la veo, es un bulto acostado sobre su cama, me adentro lo más sigilosa posible, ella duerme plácidamente. Me acerco para depositar un beso en su frente, pero un fuerte olor a alcohol me quema las fosas nasales. Escucho que ella balbucea algo entre sus sueños, mejor me retiro, ya me explicará después qué estuvo haciendo con Sonia.

-Hey, Vause, pareces más pálida que antes, creí que era imposible que tu piel se pusiera más blanca, pero me equivoqué- dice Nicky mientras se sienta a un lado mío en las bancas del patio principal del campus.

-Hola, Nichols, parece ser que mis niveles de hemoglobina están bajos.

-Debes alimentarte, Vause-

-Lo sé- le contesto sacando una manzana de mi mochila.

-Oye, me enteré que tu profesora favorita se unió a la Asociación de Historia Contemporánea, ahora es toda una celebridad en el mundo de los nerds. El director anunció que habrá una asamblea de entrega de reconocimiento para ella, ¿irás? -

-He estado tan metida en mis problemas que no he podido prestar atención a lo que sucede a mi alrededor. ¿Cuándo es? -

\- En un par de horas en el conversatorio-

-Tengo clases con Dell Marco –

\- ¡Al diablo con Dell Marco, que le den a ese! - Nicky me toma de los hombros y me sacude- ¡estamos hablando de la futura señora Chapman de Vause! – Me suelta y me da un golpe flojo con el puño. Ella siempre me saca una sonrisa.

Dos horas después, Nicky y yo estamos sentadas en las butacas del conversatorio en la parte de hasta arriba escuchando el discurso del director de la escuela y de la decana de la facultad de Historia del campus.

Juro que me dormí por unos segundos.

-… Es un honor que en Yale contemos con el profesionalismo, entrega y disposición de uno de sus, ahora, miembro de la Asociación de Historia Contemporánea, la Doctora Piper Elizabeth Chapman, quien orgullosamente es egresada de esta Honorable Institución- los aplausos aparecen, Nicky y yo nos unimos al coro de palmas. Segundos después, la decana de la facultad de Historia se acerca al micrófono y los aplausos cesan.

-Ésta mañana, decidimos homenajear al miembro más joven de profesores con sólo 28 años de edad por su logro con éste reconocimiento – y saca una placa de debajo del estrado, era de vidrio con letras plateadas, – que anuncia, y cito textual, – lee las letras en la placa – "La Universidad Yale se complace en felicitar a la Doctora Piper Chapman por haber sido aceptada como miembro Honorable de la AHC", invitamos a los presentes ponerse de pie para recibir a la profesora Chapman.-

Todos nos ponemos de pie y ella entra por un costado del escenario, tiene el cabello recogido suelto, lleva puesto un vestido negro que enmarca sus curvas a la perfección. El vestido tiene tirantes gruesos, su escote en "V" es discreto y no deja ver nada que no deba enseñarse, le llega a la altura de sus rodillas y sus piernas se ven más largas por esas zapatillas rojas de pico que hacen juego con sus labios, una pulsera y sus aretes. Se ve hermosa, jamás la había visto con vestido.

-Nicky, no me pellizques por favor, quiero seguir soñando – Le digo a Nichols que solo se limita a tomarme del mentón para cerrar mi boca.

Para cuando Piper tomó la placa, todos nos sentamos. Ella agradece a la Decana y se para frente al micrófono. Recorre la sala con la mirada, voltea a todos lados como si buscase algo entre el público, segundos después empieza a hablar.

-Agradezco la presencia de todos los presentes. Para ser sincera, no sé qué decir. Cuando me llamaron para preguntarme que si quería formar parte de la Asociación mi primera reacción fue pensar en mis alumnos, por ellos fue por lo que acepté éste compromiso. Ser miembro de una Asociación así conlleva mucha responsabilidad, pero quería que mis alumnos se enorgullecieran de mí, pensé en que quiero estar a la altura para dar clases en una Universidad con el prestigio como Yale, pensé en que estaba pensando mucho la respuesta – los presentes reímos- entonces lo que dije fue un "sí, quiero formar parte de la Asociación de Historia Contemporánea".- Piper dirige su mirada para la parte de arriba de las butacas, recorre las filas una por una, cuando su vista subió lo suficiente sentí como nuestras miradas conectaron, y sin romper el contacto visual añade – También agradezco a Yale por darme de oportunidad de crecer como profesionista, y por darme la oportunidad de conocer a personas increíbles que marcaron y marcarán mi vida para siempre.- Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no estaba buscando algo, sino a alguien.

Ella sonrío, y yo sonreí con ella.


	6. Discúlpenme

Cuando salimos del conversatorio Nicky se cuelga de mi cuello, como niña pequeña feliz por recibir un regalo. Ella es más baja que yo así que su acción me obligó a inclinarme para no sufrir daños.

\- ¡Vauuuuse! Parece que tu rubiecita te coqueteó, ¿he? Se mira más hetero que mi abuela, pero ella te coqueteó, descaradamente, ¡frente a todos! - Dice Nicky emocionada mientras bajamos por las escaleras del recinto.

-Venga, ya, Nichols. – Me quito sus brazos de mi cuello sin ser bruta. - No me coqueteó, seguro que fijó la mirada en mí porque era una, sino es que la única alumna suya ahí dentro. – Contesto con una sonrisa, claro que yo también lo sentí como coqueteo, y más después de ese "personas que marcaron y marcarán mi vida". Que ganas tengo de regresar y decirle que ella también me marcó.

-Ajá, como digas, pero para mí que la rubia se muere por comerte el coño, bueno, muchas se mueren por comerte el coño. – Me da un golpe leve en el hombro – Ella es solo una más del montón -, y ahí se me quita la sonrisa.

-Cállate. – Me detengo y le jalo del brazo para colocarla frente a mí, Nicky cambia su expresión divertida por una seria. -No vuelvas a decir que ella es "solo una más", ella es diferente, ¿entendiste? - Ella me mira sorprendida, yo estoy igual o más sorprendida que ella, jamás le había hablado a Nichols así.

-Vause, me lastimas- se zafa de mi agarre con un movimiento brusco, -estaba bromeando, ¿vale? No te pongas así, no quise decir que ella era una más como si fuese una cualquiera. Lamento si te molestó el comentario pero no era como para que me jalaras así. – Nicky gira sobre sus talones y se va dejándome parada en las afueras del conversatorio. Mierda, tal vez no debí reaccionar así, pero escucharla decir que Piper era "una más del montón" me molestó.

Como falté a clases con el señor Dell Marco, tengo media hora libre. Ya no tengo clases, pero sí tengo cosas que hacer, como el ensayo sobre los _garífunas_. Llego a casa, me tumbo en el sofá y saco mi celular.

"Lo siento, Nicky. -AlexV"

Un mensaje de texto, sencillo, tres palabras, no más. Segundos después mi celular vibra entre mis manos.

"No pasa nada, Alex. Pero ahora tendrás que acompañarme por cervezas. -NickyN"

Ésta mujer es muy insistente.

"Ya te dije que no puedo, pero gracias. -AlexV" Dejo el teléfono en la mesa de centro, me levanto y voy al refrigerador. Cuando llego mi sorpresa es que ya no tenemos comida, nada. Cero. Ni leche. Trato de no tomarle gran importancia, abro la lacena y nada. Ni atún en lata. Voy en busca de mi madre, no está, ni si quiera tendió su cama. Voy hasta donde dejé mi celular y le marco.

" _El número que usted marcó, está ocupado…"_ Mi madre se está comportando como una adolescente, llega ebria a altas horas de la madrugada, no contesta el teléfono, no hace sus quehaceres; ni yo le di tantos problemas de adolescente.

Vacío mis bolsillos, saco las monedas escondidas entre los cuadernos de mi mochila, revuelvo mi habitación, meto las manos entre los cojines de los sofás; cuando reúno todo lo que encontré lo cuento: 16 dólares con 85 centavos.

No es mucho, pero ahora entiendo el cliché "algo es algo".

Mi teléfono vibra otra vez, un mensaje de Nichols.

"¿Estás en tu casa? -NickyN"

"Sí. -AlexV"

"Pues abre la puerta. -NickyN"

Me levanto del sillón, abro la puerta y como si fuese su casa, entra Nicky con una caja de pizza y tres cajas de cerveza.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - le pregunto atónita.

\- La comida. No quisiste acompañarme por cervezas, así que las traje yo sola, espero que estés feliz- me dice fingiendo voz ofendida mientras deja todo en la barra americana de la cocina. - ¿Aún tienes mi cuenta de Netflix abierta en tu computadora? – me pregunta sacando dos cervezas de una de las cajas.

\- Sí, ¿por? – no entendí por qué la pregunta.

\- Porque hay que hay que ver la TV abierta y aburrirnos con los noticieros, ¿¡cómo que para que Vause?! Para ver una película, amiga. – Destapa las cervezas que sacó hace unos momentos y me pone una en las manos. Tomo un largo trago, me hacía falta.

\- Bien, iré por la computadora y los cables para conectarla a la TV de la sala, no rompas nada -, me dirijo a mi habitación y saco lo necesario, cuando entro en la sala Nicky ya me espera con la caja de pizza abierta y cuatro cervezas más sobre la mesa de centro.

-Oye, Vause, ¿está Diane aquí? – Me pregunta casi susurrando.

\- No, no está, desde que llegué no la he visto- empiezo a conectar todo en la TV.

Nicky se relajó visiblemente. - ¡Oh, genial! – Se recuesta en el respaldo del sillón y sube los pies a la mesilla, - odio cuando me dice – imita la voz de mi madre- "no subas lo pies a la mesa", "no eructes", "las servilletas son para limpiarse, mangas de las camisas no", Vause, es tu madre y la quiero, pero me alegra que no esté. –

Niego con la cabeza mientras sonrío, tomo el control remoto de la TV y me siento a un lado de Nichols. Después de 15 minutos, muchas risas y un par de cervezas, terminamos poniéndonos de acuerdo en que queríamos ver la película "Hush", algo de terror no estará mal.

Pasaban de las siete de la tarde, se terminó la pizza, la película, dos cajas de cerveza y nosotras dos estábamos sufriendo el efecto del alcohol, nos reíamos por cualquier cosa pero aún éramos conscientes de lo que pasaba. Ya estábamos por abrir la tercera caja cuando mi madre llegó con varias bolsas de mandado. -Hola, señora, ¿cómo está? – pregunta Nicky levantándose del sillón dirigiéndose a ella para ayudarla con las bolsas.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal la escuela? –, contesta mientras se dirige a la cocina.

-Todo bien, hasta el momento no me han reprobado en ninguna clase y eso ya es más que excelente, señora. – Nicky voltea a verme, - Yo ya me iba pero, Alex, hay un bar nuevo en la parte este de la ciudad, ¿quieres venir? – me pregunta Nicky haciendo pucheritos.

\- No, pero gracias por la invitación, amiga–, me levanto para empezar a recoger las cajas y botellas vacías de la sala. Entro a la cocina para tirar las cajas y botellas cuando mi madre me las quita de las manos.

\- Alex, te esfuerzas mucho toda la semana, es viernes por la noche, sal con Nicky. – Mi madre tira la basura en el contenedor, saca su cartera y me extiende 200 dólares. - Vayan y diviértanse, pero no llegues tarde-, termina mi madre con una sonrisa.

\- Tan tarde como tú llegaste anoche, no creo -, ignoro el dinero, no me está importando dejarla con la mano extendida, ¿de dónde sacó dinero?

\- ¿Disculpa? – mi madre deja el dinero y su cartera en la barra.

\- Te disculpo- estoy seguro que su disculpa iba más con intención de pedirme que me explicara a que una disculpa de "perdón", pero me dio igual.

\- Emmm bueno, si cambias de opinión, llámame, Vause. Con permiso señora, buenas noches. – Nicky sale de la casa, que bueno que nos dejó a solas, mi madre y yo tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? - le interrogo como a un criminal, debería calmarme un momento.

\- Tú tienes secretos. Yo tengo los míos. - me dice poniendo sus brazos en jarra, - no me cuestiones, Alexandra. Soy tu madre. –

\- Y porque eres mi madre es por lo que te pregunto, ¿¡de dónde sacaste dinero!?-, estoy perdiendo la cabeza, estoy pensando lo peor de mi madre.

\- ¡Sonia me lo prestó! – me grita ofendida, no es para menos, - ¿qué crees que soy, Alex? –

\- Lo siento. Anoche llegaste tarde oliendo a alcohol, hoy apareces con todo esto y… lo siento. No debí… -

-No, no debiste, Alex- mi madre toma sus cosas a excepción de los 200 dólares y se va de la casa otra vez.

Mierda, hoy es el día de las disculpas de Alex.


	7. En el bar del Este

-Entonces le pregunté que si de dónde había sacado el dinero, y ella me dijo... me… me dijo... – levanto la cabeza de la mesa, me reincorporo un poco y trato de fingir la voz de mi madre que se escuchó más bien como una niña haciendo berrinche aunque estoy segura que mi madre no suena así. – "son mis secretos"-. Tomo otro largo trago de mi octava o novena cerveza. – Me sentí estúpida cuando se lo pregunté. Dijo que Sonia le prestó el dinero, digo, - pongo mi cabeza de nuevo sobre la mesa- ¿quién mierda soy como para pensar mal de mi madre a la más mínima oportunidad? Ella no haría ninguna estupidez. – Una mesera delgada, rubia, cabello largo y ojos marrones se acerca con dos tragos de tequila que pedimos hace unos momentos. Ella lleva puesto un mini short que enmarca a la perfección su culo, su playera es azul fosforescente, es una playera tan diminuta que me puedo ver la orilla de su sostén negro desde el ángulo en el que me encuentro.

-Provecho – dijo la sensual mesera.

\- Gracias preciosa – dice Nicky quien le guiña un ojo. Ambas, y lo admito, ambas nos quedamos viendo el culo de la mesera mientras se retiraba al otro lado de la barra, es que, era imposible no apreciar tremendas curvas.

\- Vause, deja ya de sentirte culpable y tómate esto – me pasa uno de los tragos - y termina tu día recordando a la rubiecita sobre el estrado sonriéndote –

Nicky agarra su trago y yo el mío, me reincorporo mientras escucho la cuenta regresiva- ¿lista?, tres, dos… - no espero al uno, siento el líquido recorrer por mi garganta, agarro un limón y lo exprimo directo en mi boca.

Nicky se ríe por las caras que hago, por lo menos ella se divierte.

-Vause, debes esperar a que termine de contar – Nicky se toma el suyo y en seguida le hace señas a la misma mesera para una segunda ronda de chupitos. – Voy al baño, ¿me acompañas? - me pregunta.

-No, pero gracias. No quiero oír tu orina caer al váter-

-Tú te lo pierdes – Nicky se levanta de la mesa y se pierde a lo lejos.

Llega la mesera con la segunda ronda, dice la misma palabra "provecho", ¿qué no se sabe otra? Se va y yo en lugar de ver su trasero como momentos anteriores, veo hacia mis lados apreciando el lugar. De verdad era un lugar increíble. "Someone New" de Hozier se escucha de fondo, la música es fuerte pero lo suficientemente baja como para dejarte hablar sin problemas, las mesas son altas hechas de acero a juego con las sillas, el piso es de madera, tiene en las paredes pinturas que simulan ser _grafitis_ de la segunda Guerra Mundial y para hacer contraste con las imágenes de guerra, hay una zona llena de colores y flores alrededor del símbolo de "Amor y Paz". En aquella zona veo un cabello rubio atado en una coleta desaliñada a propósito, es la mujer más joven de pie junto a un grupo de personas. La mujer de coleta rubia lleva puesto una chamarra gris con gorro, tiene unos jeans que se ajustan como una segunda piel y como calzado unos cómodos tenis de piso sin agujetas de color negro. Su atuendo es casual e informal, nada parecido a como estaba vestida en la mañana.

¿Qué dijeron?, ¿que no la puedo reconocer aun estando ella de espalda y yo con los efectos del alcohol alterando mi sistema nervioso y psicomotor? Pues se equivocan, reconocería a esa mujer entre un millón así me esté muriendo.

La observo detenidamente, parece no mantener el hilo de la conversación que sus compañeros tienen. Ella les dice algo a sus acompañantes, deja su bebida sobre la mesa a su costado, saca dinero de su pantalón y lo deja debajo del vaso. Se despide del grupo y se retira. Así, sin más, se va.

La sigo con la mirada hasta que Nichols se interpone, se carcajea de algo – Vause, debiste haberla visto, ella estaba vomitando sentada en el váter con la puerta abierta, ¡fue cómico! – se sigue riendo. -Apuesto la fortuna de mis padres a que esa chica no volverá a este bar –

 _ **-Espera, Nicky – me levanto de mi asiento, por primera vez en dos años dejo de pensar tanto en lo que hago y me dirijo hacia la puerta principal por donde ella salió.**_

 _ **-Hey, Vause, ¿puedo tomarme tu chupito?- me pregunta cuando le paso por un lado**_

 _ **-Haz lo que quieras, que yo haré lo que quiero- le contesto, parece que estoy caminando más lento de lo normal entonces comienzo a correr, quiero alcanzarla.**_

 _ **-Al salir del bar ella estaba esperando a su auto, me le acerco por detrás, lo suficiente como para sentir su calor corporal. - ¿Ya se va? –**_

 _ **Ella brinca, gira bruscamente - ¡Me asustaste! – dice exaltada mientras se pone una mano en el pecho, -mi corazón está latiendo rapidísimo –**_

 _ **-Entonces ya sabe lo que siento cuando la veo –**_

 _ **\- ¿Disculpa? – segunda vez en la noche que escucho esa pregunta.**_

 _ **-Nada, le preguntaba que si ya se iba. - Intento cambiar de tema**_

 _ **\- Sí... sí ya me voy-**_

 _ **Trato de acercarme dando un paso al frente, - ¿por qué no se queda? Le prometo que la pasaremos bien. – Aquí sepulto mi moral, ética, reputación, dignidad, vergüenza, autoestima (…)**_

 _ **-Señorita Vause, - levanta su vista y nuestras miradas conectan así como lo hicieron en el conversatorio - no creo que sea prudente esta conversación- me dice de manera calmada.**_

 _ **-A la mierda la prudencia... –**_

 _ **\- Aunque estemos fuera del horario de clases, sigo siendo su profesora, no lo olvide-**_

 _ **-No lo estoy olvidando, sólo digo que por qué no bebemos algo como profesor y alumno…- medito mis siguientes palabras, -… y luego vamos a su casa y la follo- Una sonora bofetada supera el sonido del claxon de su auto avisando que ya lo han traído. De acuerdo, no las medité bien.**_

 _ **-Pensé que eras diferente. – No, por favor, no. En su voz hay decepción, eso no. Me da la espalda y camina alejándose de mí.**_

 _ **Mi cara sigue ardiendo, ella tiene mano dura, pero todo ese efecto de alcohol desapareció de mi cuerpo.**_

 _ **-Profesora, espere… - la sigo hasta la puerta del piloto, antes de que Piper entre al auto logro bloquear la puerta con mi cuerpo. – … No quiero echarle la culpa al alcohol porque eso es de cobardes, pero... –**_

 _ **-¿Entonces si quiere ir a mi casa y follarme? – pregunta encarándome, está molesta y no es para menos pero, carajo, ¿cómo contestar que no a esa pregunta?**_

Nicky hace chasquidos con sus dedos para llamar mi atención – ¡Hey, Tierra llamando a Vause…! - deja de chasquear cuando la miro a la cara.- ¡Estaba vomitando en el bote de basura, e incluso se abrazó a la mujer que da servilletas en el baño! - Nicky seguía carcajeándose.

\- ¿En serio?, pobre chica – agarro mi chupito y me lo tomo de una, el ardor por mi garganta es menos, ya me estoy acostumbrando al calor de la bebida.

\- ¡Sí, en serio! –

\- ¿Y qué tal tu orina? – pregunto sin ganas sólo para sacar conversación

\- Fluyó como agua en manantial…- al fin se sienta a mi lado, agarra su trago y lo bebe. - ¿Qué te pasó, Vause? Te lo pregunto porque la chica que conozco no pregunta sobre la orina de nadie. –

\- Ella… - digo susurrando

\- ¿Qué? – Nicky no escuchó lo que dije

\- Ella está… - digo más fuerte.

\- Oh, mierda… - Nicky fija la vista en un punto detrás de mí.

\- Sí, ella está… -

\- … Viniendo hacia acá-

\- ¡¿Qué?! – volteo a ver a mis espaldas. Nicky jala mi cuerpo reprendiéndome por mi acción

\- ¡Compórtate, finge que eres interesante! - ¿Qué mierda quiso decir con eso?, ¿Qué no soy interesante? Nos sentamos con la espalda recta en los asientos como si estuviéramos de lo más normal, pero mi pulso aceleró de manera exponencial.

\- Carajo, vaya momento en el que decido llamarte para venir al estúpido bar de la zona Este. Ella me verá ebria y yo le diré que me la quiero fo…-

\- Buenas noches, no quisiera interrumpir, pero no quiero irme sin saludarlas. – Nicky y yo la vimos y fingimos no estar tan ebrias.

Intento fallido.

-Buenas noches, profesora. Felicidades por su reconocimiento, en serio es un gran logro. – Dice Nicky levantándose, - Bien, iré al sanitario a ver qué pasó con la chica del vómito, con permiso – Piper le hace un movimiento de cabeza y Nicky nos deja solas.

-Gracias, Nichols. -Me mira a los ojos y yo inconscientemente deposito la mirada hasta sus labios, son rosados y tentadores, demasiado. - Admito que estaba muy nerviosa cuando me entregaron el reconocimiento en el conversatorio, pero verla ahí me hizo sentir reconfortada… - Y la veo a los ojos otra vez con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. ¿Oyeron? Dijo "verla ahí", o sea, yo le di seguridad con mi presencia, - perdón, me refiero a… a que verlas ahí, a las dos… me hizo sentir segura– se retracta, muy bueno para ser verdad. – Estar frente a un grupo determinado de personas me pone nerviosa, pero estando con alumnos presentes me da la confianza como si estuviera en un salón de clases. –

\- ¿Ya se va? – Igual que en el episodio de mi imaginación.

\- Sí, lo dije hace un momento, - me sonríe y analiza mi cuerpo con disimulo – lo dije hace un… un momento, por eso vine a saludarlas. – Seguro que tengo una sonrisa de quinceañera enamorada por primera vez, ésta mujer es hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, ella es lo que quiero.

\- Sócrates dijo, que amamos lo que nos hace falta –

-Interesante cita, pero no sé a qué viene al caso –

\- Se lo explico si me acepta una cerveza – levanto mi botella de la mesa y bebo de ella, un poco de líquido se cae por debajo de mi labio inferior, ella mira el recorrido del líquido que resbala hasta perderse en mi mentón. Luego clava, en serio, clava su mirada en mis ojos, las luces son tenues pero juraría que sus ojos se volvieron un poco más obscuros.

Puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra, en ningún momento ha perdido su sonrisa. - Entonces me quedaré con la duda – humedece sus labios y gira hacia la dirección del baño, - no creo que su novia esté muy contenta con la invitación –

\- ¿Novia?, ¿quién, Nichols? – Entre risas le respondo – No, ella no es mi novia, no tengo novia, no quiero novia porque estoy esperando a la mujer de mis sueños. –

-Entonces ya hay quien le haga soñar – Piper vuelve a mirarme frunciendo sus cejas pero al segundo siguiente relaja sus facciones, - que afortunada debe ser esa mujer-.

-No, yo soy la afortunada – le respondo recostándome en la silla.

\- Que lindo que se exprese así, debe ser muy especial si usted se fijó en ella – aún mantiene las manos en sus bolsillos pero se hacen un bulto más grande dentro de ellos, cerró las manos en forma de puño, ¿acaso está celosa de ella misma?

\- Es una mujer increíble, pero no la conozco tanto, en realidad, quiero que ella me dé la oportunidad de conocerla mejor. Espero pronto tener el valor de decirle que tenga una cita conmigo. –

\- Seguro que ella aceptará-. Ahora sí frunce el ceño, pero trata de disimularlo, ¡está celosa! Esperen, ¿por qué estaría celosa? – Me tengo que ir, buenas noches, Vause. Despídame por favor de la señorita Nichols. –

-Delo por hecho. – Piper hace el ademán de girarse pero no lo hace.

-¿Sabe? Me alegro por usted, estar enamorada es un regalo, pero a veces ese regalo nos cuesta. "Muchas personas son adictas a estar enamoradas. Terminan sus relaciones cuando la magia de haber conocido a alguien nuevo desaparece; cuando empieza a ver defectos en la otra persona y a darse cuenta que no es tan perfecta como pensaba."-

-Erich Fromm, ¿he? –

-Sí… -, sonríe, amo esa sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que olvida la segunda parte de esa cita… - Me siento mejor en la silla y pongo mi cabeza a la altura de la de ella. Tomo unos segundos para apreciar su aroma, y viéndola a los ojos, a esos ojos que me enloquecen le contesto. -Fromm también dijo que "el verdadero amor no es ciego. Cuando amas a alguien puedes ver sus defectos y los aceptas, puedes ver sus fallas y quieres ayudarle a superarlas."- Me sonríe tímidamente, acerco mi cara un poco más, ella no se mueve, parece que no quiere irse, la sonrisa desaparece y su respiración empieza a agitarse como si hubiese estado corriendo, entonces avanzo un poco más, ella humedece sus labios, que tentación.

El trayecto a sus labios me parece tan largo, aunque solo me quedan unos cuantos centímetros, quiero besarla pero la duda de repente me pega, ¿qué tal si ella no quiere? Joder, es mi profesora, ¿cómo ella va a querer besarme? Entonces me desvío para depositar un beso en su mejilla, me separo lentamente y me siento con la espalda erguida mientras le digo de lo más natural. - Buenas noches, profesora. –

Con la mirada agachada me contesta, -buenas noches, señorita Vause-, vuelve a hacer el ademán de irse pero esta vez no juega, sí se va.

Termino mi cerveza de un trago, llamo a la mesera sexy para pedirle otra ronda, la noche no pudo terminar mejor pero casi la cago; debo tener cuidado con el alcohol y el amor.


	8. ¿Mi madre tiene un amorío?

" _Amamos lo que nos hace falta, dijo Sócrates. Besos de sus labios es lo que me hace falta, su mirada en mí me hace falta, ella me hace falta porque la amo, porque no me imagino una vida sin ella, porque quiero conocerla, quiero que me dé la oportunidad de darle todo de mí; me enamoré de mi profesora y no sé qué hacer. Quiero acercarme a ella, quiero verla sonreír, quiero devolverle una de tantas sonrisas que ella en silencio me ha robado, pero no sé prácticamente nada de ella, y ella no conoce nada de mí."_

\- ¿Nicky? Joder mi cabeza va a estallar…- me quejo del dolor mientras busco a tientas mis lentes por el suelo, - ¡¿Nicky?!-, toco un plástico con las yemas de mis dedos, son mis lentes que están a mi izquierda cerca de un bulto tibio, un cuerpo. Me pongo los lentes, y abro los ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarme a la luz. Lo primero que logro distinguir es la cabellera rubia, alborotada y despeinada del cuerpo que duerme dándome la espalda.

\- Nicky, levántate – muevo a mi amiga del hombro.

\- Humm, Vause déjame, quiero dormir… - Nicky se pone boca abajo mientras me reincorporo sentándome en el suelo.

\- Vaya manera de empezar el fin de semana, ¿he? – me río por las estupideces que hicimos y dijimos la noche anterior en el bar del Este, un recuerdo vago llega a mi mente, una mujer, la mujer de mis sueños estuvo ayer en el bar… -La besé – susurré sorprendida por mi acción.

-No Alex, eso no fue un beso. Un beso consta de labios unidos, lengua y baba, lo que le diste a Chapman no llega ni a intento de puta mierda de beso. – Me dice Nicky con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Cállate, para mí fue un beso… - toco mis labios de manera inconsciente. - Su piel es muy suave, su calor me hizo delirar, la tuve tan cerca… -

\- Y no la besaste. Apenas lo tuyo fue labios, te falta la baba, la lengua y lo más importante, los labios de ella –

\- Ya párate, ¿quieres? El piso de tu sala no es muy cómodo que digamos y dormir con la misma ropa de ayer lo hace menos cómodo. – Me levanto del suelo y le doy un leve empujón a Nichols con el pie, - anda, iré a asaltar tu refrigerador –

-Hazlo, pero déjame aquí un rato más… - Nicky jala una manta del sillón más cercano y se cubre hasta la cabeza.

Después de tomar agua, mucha, mucha agua, una aspirina, y de lavarme la cara. Pongo la cafetera a trabajar, hago pan tostado, preparo fruta y cocino hot cakes con mi secreto especial, canela y un poco de chocolate en polvo.

Para cuando todo estaba listo voy por Nicky a la sala, muy a su pesar se levanta y me acompaña hasta la cocina para desayunar.

-Oye Vause, anoche le llamé a tu mamá para decirle que te quedarás en mi casa y no contestó. –

-No hables con la boca llena. - Ella pone los ojos en blanco por un instante. - ¿A qué hora le llamaste? –

\- No sé, eran las dos o tres de la mañana-

-¿Sabes? Ella ha desaparecido las últimas dos noches. El jueves por la noche no llegó a dormir con el pretexto de que estaba con Sonia. No sé, se me hace tan raro, ella no es así. -

-A lo mejor se escapa con Sonia para hacer, ya sabes, cosas que sólo hacen dos mujeres a altas horas de la mañana – Nicky sube y baja las cejas repetidamente.

-Oh, mierda, Nichols, no digas eso, joder se me quitó en hambre –

Nicky se ríe de mí y le lanzo un pedazo de fresa a lo que contra ataca con un pedazo de manzana. -Me refiero a que seguro andan tejiendo un suéter, Vause, maldita pervertida malpensada. - Nicky siguió con sus bromas toda la mañana.

Me duché, cepillé mis dientes y me puse una playera y un pantalón que dejé en casa de Nichols la última vez. Me despedí de mi amiga y aunque insistió en llevarme, me dirigí a mi casa en taxi.

Para cuando llegué mi mamá no estaba, ¿a dónde se va? Me recuesto en mi cama, estoy muy cansada y mi cuerpo pide dormir. Horas después despierto por el sonido de mi celular, es mi mamá.

\- ¿Diga? – contesto acostada en mi cama.

-Alex, ¿estás en casa? –

-Sí, mamá. ¿Dónde estás tú? -

-Fui a entregar solicitudes de trabajo, ¿qué tal ayer con Nicky? -

-Bien, todo bien… - me sale un bostezo

-Ya veo que se divirtieron – escucho una leve risa de su parte al otro lado de la bocina -Bueno, te dejo. En unas horas llego a casa. Te quiero-

-De acuerdo. - Y termino la llamada. Me deja más tranquila saber que ella esté ocupada en buscar empleo, por un momento en serio creí que estaba haciendo algo indebido. No la he visto y cuando la vi, discutimos así que estoy pensando en recibirla con la cena lista.

Mi madre llegó a la casa sobre las 8pm, yo estaba terminando los últimos detalles del emplatado así que no tardamos mucho en sentarnos en la mesa. Cenamos, reímos, hablamos sobre todo menos de "nuestros secretos". Cuando terminamos de cenar, me ofrecí a limpiar la cocina, mi madre se disculpó diciendo que olvidó unas cosas en casa de Sonia y que iría por ellas.

-Es muy tarde para que vayas con Sonia, estoy segura que sea lo que sea que hayas olvidado, puede esperar a mañana. –

-Alex, tengo que ir con ella, lo siento. No tardo y cualquier cosa, te llamo, ¿está bien? –

-Te acompaño entonces, no te dejaré ir tan tarde sola –

-Alexandra, ya estoy bastante grande como para que me cuides. Voy y vengo. Punto. –

\- ¿Qué te traes con Sonia? Desapareces con ella, ¿qué pasa? – le pregunto con desconcierto, si ella no estaba haciendo nada moralmente "malo" (tomando como referencia la perspectiva de "maldad" que tiene la sociedad en la actualidad) entonces ella me podría contestar sin evadir la pregunta.

-Alexandra, no me interrogues. Voy y vengo. Punto. – Toma su bolso y sale de la casa. Si ella dice que no pasa nada, entonces le tendré que creer.

Limpio la cocina como dije que haría, acomodo un poco la casa, barro, sacudo, trapeo e incluso tiendo la cama de mi madre, la dejó destendida otra vez. Para cuando estaba acomodando la ropa sucia en el cesto, noté olor a alcohol y colonia de varón barata. ¿Mi madre está viendo a alguien? No lo puedo creer, dejaré que ella me diga lo que sucede en su momento, no voy a interrogarla, es su vida y puede hacer lo que quiera, pero, ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho?

Me quedé intrigada así que para disipar las dudas me duché, vi un par de películas y me acosté a dormir.

"… _Bésame, Alex, hazlo por favor…"_ Recreo el momento del beso en el bar durante mis sueños, _"Alex, no te desvíes, no me beses en la mejilla, mis labios son los que quieren tocarte…"_ Seguramente son ideas mías, ella no quiere nada de mí. Soy su alumna, ella mi profesora.


	9. Hija de puta, la amo

Joder, son las 10:37PM y no he hecho la tarea. No es como si yo fuese la única alumna del mundo que hace su tarea un domingo por la noche, pero no me gusta hacer las cosas a último momento. Mañana entro a clases hasta las 9AM así que si me desvelo un poco, podré dormir hasta las 7:30AM, una hora más de lo habitual. Mi madre no está en casa, ayer tampoco volvió por la noche cuando dijo que sólo iba a recoger unas cosas en casa de Sonia, y si mi madre me miente y sale con un hombre debería decírmelo, soy su hija, no la juzgaría ni aunque su pareja use colonia barata. Tal vez deba hablar con Sonia sobre eso pero, por ahora, a hacer la tarea. Mañana me enfrentaré a esos ojos azules que hacen sentir viva con su brillo y calidez, agradezco tanto que Chapman haya pedido el ensayo para el miércoles porque no he empezado con el escrito, mañana si tengo oportunidad avanzaré con eso.

Está terminando la penúltima clase de mi horario y Chapman me ha estado evitando, las pocas preguntas que me surgieron hoy en clase fueron contestadas de manera concreta cuando siempre suele darme una explicación extensa y detallada. Ella está sentada en la esquina de su escritorio al frente, con sus piernas cruzadas y las manos a los costados, lleva puesto un traje negro de oficina con pantalón y saco que es más ajustado de lo que normalmente usa, lleva una camisa blanca de mangas largas y los tres primeros botones desabrochados como la última vez. He notado que ha estado usando zapatillas en lugar de sus zapatos de piso, que bueno que decidió cambiar de calzado, así se ve mucho mejor.

-… Y eso es todo por hoy, aprovechen estos 15 minutos que falta de la clase para tomar un respiro. No olviden su ensayo del miércoles. - El resto de la clase empieza a tomar sus pertenencias, yo sigo viendo a la mujer sentada en su escritorio y ella de vez en cuando me dirige una mirada después de contestar las despedidas de los alumnos. Cuando el grupo desalojó el salón Champan y yo nos quedamos a solas. Nuestras miradas hablaban por las palabras, y el silencio se rompía por el canto de los pájaros fuera del salón. - ¿Tengo la sensación que hay algo que me tiene que decir, señorita Vause, ¿me equivoco? - Me pregunta de manera pausada y clamada.

-Hay mucho que quiero decirle, pero no por el momento. - Le contesto de la misma manera. Nuestras miradas siguen conectadas y Piper entreabre sus labios.

-Yo sí quiero decirle algo es sobre…- Mierda, sobre aquella noche en el bar.

\- Perdón. – La interrumpo, ella sonríe y me mira desconcertada.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunta divertida y confundida por la disculpa.

-Disculpe por el beso en su mejilla, no volverá a ocurrir. – Chapman no cambia su expresión. – Es eso lo que me quería decir, ¿no? Que aquello le molestó y que no debió de suceder, y está bien, no pasará de nuevo si usted no quiere. – Me levanto de mi asiento y empiezo a guardar mis cosas en la mochila. Chapman también se levanta y acorta la distancia entre ambas.

\- Señorita Vause, ¿por qué cree que me molesté por su acción? –, me pregunta poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Pienso que le molestó porque soy su alumna y, no sé… - termino de cerrar la mochila y la encaro. – Sólo lo siento, ¿vale? –

Piper sonríe, - ¿cómo llegó a esa conclusión? –

-Porque mis preguntas en esta clase fueron contestadas breves y concretas, llegué a esa conclusión porque en toda la clase no me dirigió la mirada mientras explica como lo solía hacer al pasar su mirada por los asientos. -

Su vista baja de mis ojos a mis labios, y luego sube a mis ojos otra vez. - ¿Y no se le ocurrió que cambié mi actitud así porque usted me pone nerviosa? –

\- ¿Primero se siente reconfortada con mi presencia como en el auditorio y luego nerviosa en clase? Decídase -, no puedo creer lo que digo, pero si ella está jugando me empieza a molestar.

-No estoy jugando -, me dice, es como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento. -Dejaremos este tema para después, por ahora quería comentarle sobre algo que espero le interese. – Se dirige a su escritorio y saca una hoja de entre sus carpetas, yo voy detrás, me pongo la mochila en el hombro y me detengo a menos de un metro de ella mientras extiende una hoja para que la tome. -Esto es una convocatoria de trabajo, Yale está falto de personal en el área de limpieza y pensé que le interesaría conocer los requisitos -

\- ¿Pretende que yo trabaje en el área de limpieza? – pregunto incrédula, ¿quién se cree?

-No es para usted, es para su mamá, la señora Vause. - La estoy dejando con la mano estirada, ni crea que tomaré esa hoja. -Escuché hace días en el baño que necesita dinero y me tomé el atrevimiento de preguntar sobre su situación actual. – Ella se rinde o se cansa, una de dos, así que baja la mano y deja la hoja en el escritorio. – Su madre está desempleada, ¿no? -

\- ¿Y a usted que le…? -

\- ¿Qué me importa? –

-Iba a decir qué le compete. -

-Una manera educada de decir "¿qué le importa?"- Piper suspira y se recarga en el escritorio. -Escuche, usted es la alumna más brillante que he tenido, su promedio es el mejor hasta el momento y aunque no lo crea, me preocupo por usted. –

\- No intente hacerme sentir especial, así se preocupa por el resto de los alumnos. – digo con tintes de enfado en mi voz.

-Se equivoca, usted sí es especial, desde que la vi llegar tarde a la primera clase de Historia Universal hace dos años supe que sería especial. -

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿por ser de provincia y ser cuatro años mayor que el resto del alumnado de mi clase? –, mi tono de voz no cambia.

\- No, porque es brillante. Es analítica, inteligente, tiene carácter, madurez y ve las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Supe que sería diferente por su iniciativa para hacer las cosas pero a la vez por su manera introvertida de actuar. Usted cree que no se da a notar, pero para mí usted es un faro en medio del resto. – Me dejó sin palabras. – Entonces, ¿confiará en mí y va a aceptar la hoja con los requisitos? No quiero dejar de ver a mi alumna favorita. –

-Sólo una cosa… ¿quién le dijo que mi madre está desempleada? – Piper sonríe y hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-Quien me lo dijo sabía que preguntaría así que me hizo prometer no decirle. –

\- ¿Y cómo quiere que confíe si no me dice toda la verdad? –

-Porque en el fondo usted confía en mí con o sin respuesta a esa pregunta. – Chapman se reincorpora, toma sus cosas y deja la hoja sobre el escritorio. – Me voy, tengo que revisar algunos exámenes de primer semestre. – Extiende una correa anexada en su maletín y se lo pone en el hombro. - Que tenga un buen día y piénselo por favor. – Se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla tomándose más tiempo de lo necesario, su aroma me envuelve en cuestión de un par de segundos. Me quedé estática, ella me besó en la mejilla. Termina el beso y ya extraño su calor, se dirige a la puerta y al abrirla gira con su característica sonrisa. – Y por cierto, señorita Vause, no quiero que deje de hacerlo. – Se refiere al beso en la mejilla, no quiere que deje de hacerlo, ¿a eso se refería, no? Sale del aula y yo sigo de pie mirando hacia la puerta. Siento sus labios sobre mi piel y su aroma persiste en el aire. Ésta mujer me encanta.

A pesar de mi ensoñación, hablaré con Nichols, no debió divulgar las cosas que le cuento. Sí, sé que fue ella, ¿quién más me conoce como para saber que mi madre no tiene empleo? Pero, en realidad no sé si deba estar enojada o agradecida con Nicky, quiero golpear y abrazar a partes iguales a esa hija de puta.


	10. La pelea con Homer

-No debiste, Nichols- Digo recostándome en su sillón y subiendo los pies en el regazo de Nicky.

-Ya deja de quejarte y cuéntame otra vez como fue que te besó –

-Dijiste que para llamarse besos debían tener labios, lengua y… ammm… saliva. ¿Ahora te contradices? – digo comiendo un bocado de emparedado.

-Estoy segura que dije baba, y no me contradigo, pero cuenta, ¿qué pasó en realidad? –

-Pues eso, sólo me dejó la hoja, me besó en la mejilla y se fue-

\- ¿Segura que no te la tiraste sobre el escritorio? –

-Cállate, y no, no me la tiré. –

-Pues ganas no te faltan… - Dice Nicky tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja. -Oye, ¿y si le vas a decir a tu mamá del empleo en Yale? –

-Seguro que sí, espero que pueda trabajar. Admito que la idea de que trabaje en la misma institución donde estudio no me agrada, pero por lo menos tendrá un empleo seguro y dejará de pedirle dinero a Sonia. -

\- ¿Y ya supiste que hacen esas dos por las noches? –

-No, por cierto, le llamaré a Sonia para preguntarle al respecto, es muy raro que mi madre se vaya con ella estas últimas noches y regrese a casa con olor a colonia de hombre. Creo que puede tener una aventura pero no me quiero entrometer, es su vida. – Me levanto del sofá, tomo lo que queda de mi emparedado.

-¿A dónde vas? – Pregunta con la boca llena.

-A mi casa, y no hables con la boca llena, por favor. –

\- Y pensé que Diane era quien molestaba con esos comentarios…- Nichols se levanta, -te llevo, la última vez te fuiste en taxi solo porque la resaca me estaba jodiendo la cabeza. –

-Gracias, Nichols… -

-Por nada, Vause. – Tomo mis cosas, ella sus llaves y salimos para subir a su auto.

Durante el camino Nicky corea canciones de su lista de música mientras yo me sumerjo en mis pensamientos. Tengo que saber qué anda haciendo mi madre con Sonia por las noches, aunque no me quiero meter, en el fondo me preocupa qué podría estar haciendo.

Al llegar a mi casa dejo mi mochila en el sofá, verifico que mi madre no se encuentre para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Me recuesto en el sofá usando mi mochila como almohada, saco mi celular y busco el número de Sonia para llamarle.

Uno, dos, tres tonos y contesta. De primera instancia, su voz suena más ronca, seria y no tiene rastro de su habitual alegría.

-¡¿Hola?! – Escucho de nuevo.

\- Hola, Sonia, habla Alex, la hija de Diane-

-Hola, Alex, que gusto saber de ti, hace tanto que no te veo. –

\- Lo sé, Sonia, te llamo para preguntarte sobre algo respecto a mi madre… - Espero que ella me incite a continuar.

-Alex, ¿qué… qué pasa con tu madre? – La voz de Sonia se pone tensa.

-Mi mamá me ha dicho que ha estado saliendo contigo las últimas noches, ¿está todo bien? – Estoy preguntando con miedo, no quiero que Sonia me diga algo que no quiero escuchar.

Un suspiro largo sale de su boca, - sí, Alex. Tu madre ha pasado las últimas noches en mi casa, conmigo. No pasa nada, querida. –

\- ¿Segura, Sonia? -

\- ¿Por qué te mentiría, Alex? Descuida, querida. –

\- Bien, gracias, Sonia. Un beso. –

\- Un beso, bella. –

Si Sonia me afirma que mi madre ha pasado las noches con ella, ¿por qué su ropa huele a hombre? Escucho la puerta abrirse y mi madre aparece. Me levanto para ir a su encuentro.

-Hola, ma, oye, hay algo que te gustará –

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

-Ven y te platico – Me acompaña hasta la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá donde momentos anteriores estaba acostada. – Me he enterado que Yale necesita personal en el área de limpieza - saco la hoja de mi mochila. - Chequé los requisitos y tu cumples con todo. ¿Qué dices?, ¿te interesa? – Mi madre lee la hoja que le entregué, levanta su vista y se lanza hacia mí para abrazarme. Le correspondo el abrazo con ternura, siento mi cuello humedecerse, está llorando. -Ma… mamá… ¿entonces sí te interesa? – Me suelta, limpia sus lágrimas y afirma con la cabeza. -Bien, ya tienes tu currículum vitae, tienes experiencia, tiempo… ¿qué dices si mañana te presentas a entregar la solicitud y el papeleo requerido? – Mi madre asiente con la cabeza. – Bien, entonces busca lo que te hace falta como acta de nacimiento y esas cosas… Yo iré a mi habitación a estudiar. – Beso la frente de mi madre quien no deja de llorar en silencio con una sonrisa bien marcada.

Ya en mi habitación, saco mi computadora portátil y empiezo a redactar el ensayo, espero terminar la mitad hoy y el resto lo haré mañana por la tarde, después de todo, no es por alardear, pero escribir se me da bien y el tema de los garífunas ya lo tengo bien trabajado. No habrá problemas.

-¡Alex!- biiib, biiiib, biiiib - ¡Alex! – Mi madre grita desde la cocina, esto ya está volviendo a la normalidad. Apago en despertador, tomo mis lentes, un largo y necesario bostezo sale de mi boca.

-¿Qué pasa, ma? – Le grito desde mi cama.

-¡Alex, ven aquí, el desayuno está listo! – Me levanto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no he desistido de probar esos labios que ayer me tocaron. Voy a la cocina y mi madre tiene de todo en la mesa, huevos, hot cakes, avena, jugo de naranja, leche, cereales, pan tostado, café, galletas nutritivas…

-Ma, ¿quién viene a desayunar? ¿los vecinos de la cuadra o nosotras? – le digo y la miro divertida mientras pasea por la cocina repasando las posibles preguntas que le harán hoy al entregar la solicitud.

-Obvio, nosotras. Ya siéntate a desayunar, - ve el reloj de pared en la cocina, - ¡Seis de la mañana! Oh, Alexandra, ¿y si no me contratan? No estoy lista – me pregunta preocupada.

-A ver, ma, tranquila. Estarás bien, todo irá bien. No te preocupes y tú da lo mejor de ti. – Mi madre me mira con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eso te dije yo cuando fuiste a hacer tu examen en Yale la segunda vez. – Me siento en la mesa y me sirvo jugo de naranja.

-Síp, y ahora te lo digo a ti. Eres responsable y tienes experiencia, te darán el trabajo, seguro que sí. – Tomo un sorbo del jugo. – Ahora, ve a bañarte y a vestirte que entre más pronto entregues los papeles, mejor. -

\- ¿Segura que quieres que trabaje en la misma universidad a la que vas? –

\- Mira, mamá, no estamos como para elegir, y no, no me molesta… - Le regalo una sonrisa y ella se va dejándome sola en la cocina. No me gusta ver a mi madre insegura, no estoy acostumbrada a esa imagen de ella, pero por ahora seguiré siendo la fuerte de las dos hasta que ella vuelva a ser y a sentirse como antes, es mi madre y me necesita, así como yo necesité de ella.

Veinte minutos después, con el estómago lleno y energías recargadas, fui a mi habitación a prepararme para las clases. Por primera vez, mi mamá me acompañó hasta la universidad.

-Wooow, Alex, éste lugar es enorme. Ahora entiendo porque cobran tanto de colegiatura. – Dice mi madre admirando a sus alrededores.

-Es un lugar amplio, los profesores son excelentes, el sistema educativo es de primera, hay muchas razones por las que cobran tanto. – Digo mientras caminamos hacia el edificio principal donde se ubican las oficinas, siento las miradas de muchos alumnos a mi alrededor pero no le doy importancia, deben estar sorprendidos por verme acompañada de alguien que no sea Nicky. Al entrar, mi madre se sujetó a mi brazo apretándolo fuerte pero sin hacerme daño. -Tranquila, sólo son un montón de personas en traje –

-Eso también te lo dije, pero en tu primer día en el cuarto grado. –

\- Lo sé-

-Entonces deja de robarme mis frases, jovencita. – Reí por unos instantes hasta que miré la hora en el reloj sobre un escritorio.

-Mira, mamá, aquella es la secretaria del director, - dije señalándole la dirección de una mujer robusta de tez blanca sentada en un escritorio al lado de una de las oficinas - puedes acercarte a ella a pedirle informes, yo me tengo que ir a clases. – Le doy un abrazo rápido – suerte, mamá. – Me retiro con prisa a mis clases matutinas.

Para el primer receso, lo primero que hago es llamar a mi madre para saber cómo le ha ido, son buenas noticias las que me dice y parece que todo va a su favor. Minutos después me reúno con Nichols en una de las mesas al aire libre. Hablamos sobre las clases, las tareas sin terminar de Nicky, comimos fruta como almuerzo y terminamos recordando la escena de Piper besándome la mejilla.

-Vause, ¿a qué hora dices que es tu siguiente clase? –

-A las doce, ¿por? –

-Porque llegas con 3 minutos de retraso –

-¡Mierda! – volteo a mi alrededor notando que los pasillos y áreas están vacíos.

-Venga Vause, te acompaño por si tienes que inventar alguna buena excusa para que el señor Dell Marco te deje pasar- dice mientras toma mis cosas y las guarda como sea en mi mochila y yo termino de cerrar el topper con la fruta.

-Gracias, Nichols, pero hay que correr-

Nos apresuramos a entrar al edificio y cuando estábamos cerca un compañero de complexión delgada pero fuerte, de tez morena con cabello castaño, corto y siempre bien peinado, Brus Homer, nos obstaculiza el paso deteniéndonos. Él es un poco más alto que yo, son unos centímetros, apenas y se nota la diferencia, hemos estado peleando por el mejor promedio durante años, pero él nunca ha superado mis notas de excelencia.

-Hola, Vause, parece que tienes prisa. – Me dice con aires de grandeza.

\- Hola, Homer, sí, y si no te importa me tengo que ir. – Retomo mi camino pero Homer me bloquea el paso de nuevo.

\- Vause, la mujer con la que viniste, ¿quién es? –

\- ¿Qué te importa, Homer? –

\- ¿Es tu madre? –

\- ¿Algún puto problema? - Me pongo a la defensiva encarándolo.

-Hey, cuidado con tus palabras, Vause-

-No me amenaces, Homer. Deberías estar en clase. – Le digo recordando que yo también llego tarde.

-Tú también deberías estar en clase en lugar de estar guiando para las oficinas a prostitutas como esa –

Esas serán las últimas palabras bien pronunciadas de Homer por un largo tiempo. Todo fue muy rápido, me vi sobre Homer golpeando su rostro con mis puños, no lo golpeé tanto como quisiera ya que alguien me jalaba de los hombros para quitarme encima de él, Homer aprovechó el momento en el que mis brazos fueron tomados para darme un golpe rompiéndome el labio inferior. Escucho la voz de Piper llamándome y en eso tuve consciencia de lo que hice. Golpeé a Homer.

-¡Mierda, Alex! ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Nicky me levanta de los hombros, ella era quien me jalaba.

-Yo… carajo- miro a Homer en el suelo y a Piper ayudándole a levantarse.

-¡Esto no se queda así, pela! – me grita tomando la atención de uno que otro metiche que pasaba por ahí, no puede hablar bien debido al golpe en su mandíbula pero se entendió lo que dijo. Piper me mira desconcertada, está molesta, decepcionada tal vez, no lo sé.

-Homer, ¿qué pasó? – le pregunta Chapman.

\- Alex me golpeó, plofesola – Dice él apuntándome con el dedo.

\- Eso lo vi, Homer, pero ¿por qué? – Homer no contestó- Vause, Homer, Nichols, acompáñenme a la oficina del director. – Los tres nos quedamos viéndonos unos a otros. -¡Ahora!- Alza la voz Chapman y los tres acatamos su orden en seguida.

Una vez con el director, él pide hablar con Homer y conmigo en su oficina mientras Chapman llegaba con la enfermera para evaluar los daños en nuestros rostros.

-Señor Homer, Señorita Vause, dos de mis más grandes estudiantes de Antropología peleándose como seres irracionales en esta institución. Eso es inadmisible.

-Señol, déjeme explicalme…-

-¡Silencio Homer! En los años que tengo como director jamás ha habido una pelea en esta institución, ¡y no voy a tolerar ese comportamiento! –

-Es que… -

-¡Hablará cuando se lo ordene, señor Homer!- Estoy segura que sus gritos se escuchan hasta la antesala de las oficinas. Los tres guardamos silencio hasta que la puerta se abre dejando entrar a Chapman y a la enfermera. La enfermera revisa primero a Homer al ver que él recibió la peor parte, después me revisa a mí. A los dos nos pone hielo, dos da analgésicos para el dolor y se retira.

– La persona que haya empezado la pelea será expulsada de la institución inmediatamente con una carta de no recomendación firmada por mí. Quiero saber la verdad, por su bien, díganme qué pasó. – El director estaba furioso, su respiración se hizo más densa y las fosas nasales se le abrían como puertas. Chapman se quedó en la oficina sentada a un lado de Humer quedando él en el medio. -Repito – dijo alzando la voz pero sin gritar esta vez – quiero saber la verdad –

-Ella me golpeó, señol. – Homer, el primero en hablar, qué sorpresa, ¿qué no iba a hablar cuando se lo ordenaran? El director me mira como si fuese de otro planeta.

-¿Es cierto eso, Vause? – Me pregunta sorprendido.

\- Señor, hay una razón por la cual lastimé al señor Homer –

-¿A sí?, dígame entonces – Se recuesta en su silla reclinable al otro lado del escritorio.

\- Fue en defensa –

-¡¿Qué?! – Preguntamos los tres al unísono viendo a Piper en su silla.

-Fue en defensa, director. Presencié el momento de la agresión y la señorita Vause actuó en defensa. – No lo podía creer, Chapman acaba de salvar mi trasero.

-¡Eso es mentila!- Grita Homer.

\- Senor Homer, más respeto. Lamento decirle que queda suspendido de Yale, ahora mismo llamaré a su tutor para que lo acompañe por sus cosas a su casillero y en seguida, abandone la institución de manera permanente. La carta de no recomendación, su expediente y el resto de su documentación se la enviaremos por correo. Retírese. –

-¡Pelo eso es mentila! – Homer se levanta del asiento exaltado.

-Dije, ¡retírese! – El director levanta la voz por última vez, Homer abandona la sala no sin antes declararme la guerra con la mirada.

\- Vause, regrese a sus clases. Quiero que esté consciente que no queda impune de sus acciones, correspondió un ataque físico con agresiones. Se levantará un archivo documentando lo sucedido, ¿quedó claro? –

-Sí, señor. – Sigo incrédula, Chapman me salvó el trasero.

-Retírese y que no se repita, Vause, no quiero otro brillante alumno fuera de la institución. –

-Bien, gracias. – Al salir de la oficina, Nichols me esperaba con mi mochila.

-Hey, Vause, yo me invento excusas muy buenas cada que llego tarde, pero esto supera cualquier excusa que pude haberme inventado jamás. – Nicky me da mi mochila y ella toma la suya. - ¿Qué pasó? –

-Te cuento en el camino, quiero salir de aquí. -

NOTA: Sigo agradeciendo a aquellos que siguen el Fic. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les reitero la invitación para que comenten qué les parece el Fic, y para identificarlos, un pseudónimo a los que gusten hacerlo.

Answering a comment: My English is not good but it's not bad either, but I don't dare to translate the fic.

(¿Lo escribí bien?) Saludos, un abrazo.

Atte: Andrea Mendoza.


	11. Lloro

Al salir del edificio, veo a Homer sentado con sus amigos con los que también compartimos clases. Homer me mira y yo le reto con la mirada. Que idiota, cree que puede hablar mal de mi madre, pero se equivocó y se lo hice saber.

-¡Tu madle es una plostituta, Vause! – Al escuchar eso mi primer impulso fue saltarle encima pero Nichols me sujeta.

-Hey, ya, deja al pobre chico, le partiste la cara, Vause. – Me jala con más fuerza haciéndome girar a otro lado. - ¿Te digo la verdad? Jamás pensé que la chica tranquila y estudiosa del grupo golpeara de esa forma. – Me dice Nicky mientras le damos la espalda al edificio y a Homer. – Por favor recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar. – Nicky pone su brazo por encima de mis hombros abrazándome de lado con un solo brazo.

-Ese imbécil se metió con quien no debía –

-Sí, se metió con Alex Vause-

-No, se metió con la madre de Alex Vause. No lo olvidaré y él tampoco lo hará. Homer no volverá a Yale. – Nicky me suelta y se detiene repentinamente a lo que yo también me detengo.

-Estás bromeando, Vause, ¿cómo es que él no volverá? – Me pregunta sorprendida.

-El director avisó que quien haya comenzado la pelea sería expulsado del recinto con una carta de no recomendación en su expediente. –

-¡Mierda! – susurra – ¡Vause, pero tu empezaste la pelea! – me reprocha susurrando.

-¡Ya lo sé, Nicky! – Le contesto con el mismo tono. -Chapman abogó por mí diciendo que fue en defensa, el director le creyó a Chapman y expulsó de por vida a Homer. – Retomamos el camino en silencio por unos momentos.

-Alex… -

-Dime –

-Yo le dije a Chapman que lo golpeaste porque insultó a Diane. –

\- ¿Y por qué le dijiste eso? –

-Porque antes de ir por la enfermera, la rubia no paraba de preguntarme qué había pasado exactamente hasta que le dije que fue por defender a Diane, tu mamá. – Una preocupación aparentemente inexplicable nace en mí.

-Ella se puede meter en severos problemas por mentir por mí. – Toco mi frente con desesperación - Chapman mintió por mí, joder, Nicky, ella puede meterse en graves, gravísimos problemas por eso – Me sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de recuperar la respiración que abandoné por unos segundos.

\- Hey, tranquila, -baja mis manos sujetándolas entre las suyas - los únicos que sabemos que miente somos Homer, tú y yo. A Homer lo vetaron de por vida, tú no dirás nada y yo seré una tumba. No le pasará nada a Chapman si ella no abre la boca. – Empiezo a pensar en las palabras de Nichols, puede que tenga razón. -Pasando a otra cosa, ¿cómo sabía Homer que ella era tu mamá y de dónde la ha visto antes? –

-No lo sé, Nichols, pero son dudas que ella me va a responder ahora mismo. – Recuperando la respiración y caminando lento llegamos hasta la entrada de la cafetería.

-Imagino que mandarás al diablo a Dell Marco otra vez –

-Imaginas bien, Nichols-

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? Aún falta como media hora para mi siguiente clase. –

-Gracias, Nicky, pero quiero unos minutos a solas para pensar y hacerle las preguntas correctas a mi madre. -

-Te entiendo. Cuida bien de ese labio, si no te recuperas rápido no podrás besar a la princesa. – Nicky me da un abrazo rápido. – Aléjate de los problemas, llámame si necesitas algo–

-Lo haré, hasta mañana, Nicky. – Basta de rodeos, mi madre tiene muchas cosas que explicarme.

Le llamo a mi madre para confirmar que se encuentra en casa, al llegar, ella está leyendo unos documentos sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Madre – dejo la mochila a un lado sobre la mesa – tenemos que hablar -, me siento frente a ella y retiro los papeles que leía a un lado.

-Alexandra, ¿qué te pasó en el labio? –

\- Mírame a los ojos y dime qué has estado haciendo estas últimas noches -.

Mi madre se intenta levantar pero la sujeto del brazo. -Siéntate y dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo estas últimas noches? – La paciencia se me está acabando y mi madre sigue sin darme respuestas.

-Alex, ¿qué te pasó en el labio? – me pregunta preocupada.

-Un imbécil te insultó y lo golpeé. Dijo algo que no me gustó oír así que dime, ¡¿qué sucede de una vez?! –

-Voy el botiquín… - hace el intento de pararse otra vez.

-¡NO! Dime, ¿¡qué ha estado pasando!?- Me levanto de mi asiento recargándome con las manos sobre la mesa quedando más cerca de su cara, me mira asustada, desvía la mirada, oculta algo y hoy lo sabré.

-Tenías razón cuando dijiste que teníamos que hablar… – Piensa unos segundos. – Haré té, y te explico lo que ha sucedido pero por favor no me juzgues, hija. –

-Soy tu hija, yo no te juzgaría, madre. – Le contesto más calmada pero mis nervios siguen alterados.

-Bien, entonces… entonces iré a calentar el agua. – Mi madre se levanta y yo aún permanezco recargada en la mesa. Escucho como saca una pequeña olla de una de las gavetas de los trastes, quiero calmarme para escuchar a mi madre con la mente clara, doy un paseo por la sala para tratar de enfriar mi mente y poder escucharla sin prejuicios.

Me siento en el sofá recargando los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza sostenida con mis manos. – Aquí está tu té, dos de azúcar como te gusta – Me pasa una taza humeante.

-Gracias – Toma asiento a mi lado – Ahora dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo? –

-Alex, cuando nos despidieron de la empresa, Sonia y yo estábamos cortas de dinero. No sabíamos qué hacer para pagar las cuentas, ella hasta vendió el departamento, del dinero que recibió me prestó para no atrasarme en mis pagos… -Hasta ahí todo va bien, le pongo una mano sobre la suya que se encuentra apretando su rodilla, su respiración se relaja. – Después de una semana sin trabajo, como te conté, había estado entregando solicitudes pero nadie llamaba, la comida se acababa, las cuentas llegaban así que me desesperé, fue entonces que Sonia me propuso trabajar en el local de su primo con ella. -

-El local de su primo es un bar de mala muerte, hasta Sonia está en contra de ese "negocio"- Simulo comillas al aire con los dedos.

-Lo sé, pero decía que la paga era buena y sólo sería hasta que encontremos otro trabajo. Yo al principio no quería, pero al final, tuve que decirle que sí. – Baja su cabeza y solloza.

-Oh, mamá…- intento abrazarla pero me detiene.

-No, déjame terminar... – Entonces le paso mi servilleta del té y ella limpia el viagracao de su nariz (Viagracao: sustancia biológica con aspecto viscoso, mejor conocido como "moco"). -El trabajo consistía en servir tragos, llevarlos, limpiar las mesas y, si los hombres querían compañía, teníamos que acompañarlos. – Llora más fuerte- Alex, yo… yo te juro que no hice nada. No vendí mi cuerpo sólo… sólo era da… dama de compa… compañía. Ellos me tocaban, pero… pero yo no les correspondía y me aleja… me alejaba de aquellos que se sobrepasaban– Abrazo a mi madre, esta vez sin resistencias, lo que escucho me rompe el corazón.

-Mamá, te amo, ¿sabes? Eres mi madre, ¿qué fuese de mi sin ti? - La voz se me quiebra, me abraza por la cintura poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo. -No dejaré que vuelvas a hacer algo así en tu vida, ¿me oíste? Jamás. – No quiero llorar, aguanto las lágrimas en mis ojos. No lloraré.

Mi madre suelta más lágrimas por varios minutos, acaricio su cabello y cuando se calma, sin moverse me dice. - ¿Alex? – A lo que contesto

-¿Humm? –

-Perdóname por haberte mentido. Perdóname por haber hecho lo que hice. Hoy, después de la entrevista, renuncié al bar –

-Menos mal que renunciaste. Te perdono de lo que quieras, pero no me vuelvas a mentir. Yo no te miento, tú por favor no me lo hagas a mí. – Acaricio su cabello un poco más, - mamá, por teléfono no pudimos hablar con tranquilidad, dime, ¿cómo te fue en la entrevista? - Le pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Bien, muy bien en realidad. Dicen que me llamarán mañana para decirme si me dan el trabajo o no- me contesta más tranquila sin moverse de su posición.

-Eso es genial – Sonrío por la noticia.

-Sí, lo es… Y ahora, ¿me dejarás ver esa herida en tu labio? – se sienta en el sofá nuevamente.

-Sí, pero no es nada. Ya me revisó la enfermera de la Universidad. –

\- ¿Y por lo menos le regresaste el golpe a ese tipo? –

-Y bien colocado. –

-Esa es mi hija- Me dice regalándome una sonrisa.

-Mamá, ¿qué pasará con Sonia? –

-Bueno, le pagaré lo que me prestó… – toma su taza y bebe un sorbo del té.

\- ¿Me haces un favor? -

-El que quieras…-

-Búscate nuevas amigas. – Una sonora carcajada suena en la casa.

\- ¡Claro que lo haré! –

Al terminar el resto del ensayo que era para mañana, me doy una ducha, voy a la cocina a cenar emparedado de queso fundido con mi madre y vuelvo a mi habitación para lavarme los dientes y descansar. Hoy fue un día de muchas sorpresas sin mencionar las emociones que se mantuvieron a flor de piel.

Para cuando la noche estaba acabando, yo estaba acostada en mi cama llorando de tristeza, de enojo, de furia. Lloro al pensar en lo que tuvo que soportar mi madre por mí, lloro por haberle cagado la vida a un estudiante sobresaliente, lloro por no tener los ovarios de decirle a Piper lo que siento de una buena vez. Lloro como hace tantos años no lloraba, lloro con ganas de un abrazo, lloro con el corazón en la mano, lloro por miedo, por vergüenza, por cobardía.

Lloro porque las lágrimas son el baño del alma, y mi alma ya necesitaba ese baño.


	12. Tengo una cita

" _Piper, la mujer que me roba el aliento, la mujer que roba mis noches, mis pensamientos. Quiero conocerla mejor, quiero salir con ella tomadas de la mano, quiero verla sonreír y quiero hacerla feliz hasta donde ella y la vida me permitan. Concuerdo con la célebre frase de Climaco: algunas mujeres son hermosas, otras son inteligentes, que dicha que Piper sea las dos. Su sonrisa me enamora, pero su inteligencia me desarma, admiro a Piper por lo que ha demostrado en clases, y aunque lo deseo, tengo miedo de conocerla mejor porque sé que me tendrá a sus pies con apenas una palabra, un chasquido, un suspiro._

 _Quiero estar a su altura para hacerle saber que puedo darle todo lo que ella necesita, que ella y el resto sepan que en mí escondo un corazón fuerte pero noble, valiente pero precavido, que se enteren que cuando me enamoro lo doy todo. Que Piper se entere que daría lo que fuese por ella, que la amo, que si me da la oportunidad haré de sus días una aventura y cada noche una batalla en la cama."_

El sonido del despertador me indican que es hora de levantarse, tomo mis gafas, me estiro y percibo un agradable olor a café proveniente de la cocina. Horas después estoy viendo a la mujer más hermosa sentada en la silla de su escritorio. La luz del sol en las mañanas la hacen ver más hermosa.

-Como prometí al inicio de la clase, pueden salir veinte minutos antes – dice Piper mirando su reloj de pulsera. Es de color blanco y hace contraste con su traje de oficina negro. – Y…Ya pueden salir, - deja de ver su reloj, los alumnos ríen y se alegran por salir antes, - ¡Oh!, antes de irse no olviden dejar su ensayo sobre el escritorio. – Piper se levanta a borrar unas cosas que escribió en el pizarrón. Esperé pacientemente a que la mayoría de mis compañeros dejasen el ensayo donde indicó Chapman, me levanté tomando mi mochila del suelo y me acerco al escritorio a dejar mi ensayo. Al depositarlo en la mesa, una mano se posa sobre la mía.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – Me pregunta Piper desde el otro lado del escritorio. No contesté, pero mis acciones hablaron por mí. Me quedé parada esperando. Piper miraba de reojo a los alumnos salir del salón, para cuando estuvimos solas, rodea el escritorio y se para a mi lado, se acerca a examinar mi labio - ¿Te duele? -

-Un poco, pero no es nada. – Chapman levanta su mano derecha, la deposita en mi mejilla y acaricia la herida con el pulgar, su toque es cálido combinado con la suavidad de sus manos.

-Lamento mucho que Homer te haya lastimado, -dice mirando mis labios- aunque la verdad tú le diste peor. – Sonríe – El chico hablaba como niño chiquito – Escucho una leve risa viniendo de su garganta mientras quita su mano de mi mejilla. Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber, una de ellas, es por qué mintió por mí, nos miramos a los ojos por unos momentos, cuando estaba a punto de perderme en su mirada me saca de mis pensamientos. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? La mujer que me has demostrado ser no golpea a las personas; hay maneras de solucionar las cosas sin llegar a la agresión. –

-Lo sé, a decir verdad, jamás me había peleado, pero Homer se lo buscó. -

-Es una pena que un joven como él sea tan imbécil –

-Hey, profesora, ¿hablando mal de un alumno? – le pregunto fingiendo sorpresa y poniendo una mano en mi pecho dramatizando.

-Ex alumno – me corrige y sonríe por mi drama. Al ver que no diría nada más, le pregunto con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué no me delató? –

-Nichols dijo que lo golpeaste por defender a tu madre. No creo que nadie que proteja a su madre merezca un castigo, que suerte que en el momento de la pelea haya sido yo quien iba por el café y no otro profesor. -Suspira- Al saber que iban a expulsar a quien lanzó el primer golpe, imaginé mis clases sin usted, los miércoles iban a dejar de ser mis días preferidos... – Abre los ojos como platos después de lo que dijo como si hubiese revelado un gran secreto.

\- ¿Por qué dejarían de ser sus días preferidos? - Baja la mirada, pone sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, veo como abre la boca para sacar un suspiro como si estuviera tomando valor para hablar.

-Porque… porque son los días en que puedo verla a primera hora de la mañana. – Levanta su cabeza poco a poco hasta encontrarme en su mirada otra vez. Necesito un pellizco en mi antebrazo, seguro estoy soñando. - ¿Qué tal su ensayo? – pregunta girándose y tomando mi escrito.

-El está bien. – La tomo de su mano libre para que me vea otra vez pero el movimiento sólo hace que dejemos unos pocos centímetros la una de la otra. – Me salvó, no sé qué hubiese pasado si me sacaran de Yale. ¿Cómo puedo agradecerle? – Chapman deja mi trabajo sobre su escritorio otra vez. Sonríe y acomoda su cabello con un movimiento de cabeza encarándome.

-Señorita Vause, si no le importa, después de su graduación me gustaría que me invitara esa cerveza que quedó pendiente el viernes, aprovechando me explica la cita de Sócrates, así me recompensa. – Estamos tan cerca que su aliento me golpea y su olor a lavanda hace presencia entre nosotras.

-Falta mucho para mi graduación… - para poner las cartas sobre la mesa, seré directa con ella -qué, ¿qué le parece si lo adelantamos para este fin de semana? –

\- ¿Y qué pasa con la mujer de sus sueños? – Me pregunta alternando su mirada entre mis labios y mis ojos.

-Usted dijo que seguro aceptará mi invitación a salir, entonces, ¿por qué no me dice que sí? – Chapman me regala una sonrisa enorme y espontánea.

\- ¿Soy yo quien la hace soñar? – Mantiene su sonrisa, parece más tierna de lo usual, sin evitarlo suspiro por tanta belleza.

-Sí… usted. –Nada a mi alrededor importa, siento mi cuerpo ligero y débil. Le dije a Piper, ¡se lo dije! Mi corazón acelera su pulso, estoy segura que mi hipófisis jamás había segregado tanta dopamina, serotonina y oxitocina al mismo tiempo. ¿Les dije que estoy enamorada?, ¿no? ¡Estoy enamorada! Piper me mira con un brillo inusual en sus ojos, su pupila se está dilatando, su respiración es más pausada y densa, muerde su labio inferior. Estoy soñando, de seguro es un sueño porque nos acercamos como si nuestros labios se llamaran los unos a los otros. Suelta su labio mientras cierra sus ojos, ¡los cerró! Yo también cierro los ojos presa de la felicidad que siento, juntamos nuestras frentes, nuestras narices sienten un roce mutuo y comparten el aire que respiramos.

-Señorita Vause – me dice agitada, - no es correcto…-

-Mentirle a su jefe no es correcto… - estoy igual o más agitada que ella -… dejar que dos personas que se atraen no se conozcan, eso no es correcto. – Suena la campana avisando que la siguiente clase ya está por empezar.

-Debe irse… - Aún con los ojos cerrados siento como se separa de mí lentamente haciendo crecer la distancia, para cuando abro los ojos, ella suelta mi mano, me está sonriendo y viendo a una distancia prudente entre ambas. - ¿El sábado a las ocho PM…? – me pregunta.

\- ¿… En el bar del Este? – termino su frase. Observo como sin contestar toma y acomoda los ensayos en su maletín.

\- Hasta el sábado, señorita Vause. – Se va dejándome parada frente a su escritorio extrañando su calor pero con una sonrisa que de seguro no cabe en mi cara. Tengo una cita con Piper el sábado, esto es mucho avance en una semana.

Tratando de mantener la emoción, salgo del aula para dirigirme a mi siguiente clase pero me encuentro los amigos de Homer recargados a los costados de la puerta.

-Hola, lesbiana. – Me dice uno de los tres. -Ya vemos por qué la profesora te defendió frente al director, más te vale cuidarte las espaldas. –

\- Vete al diablo Nirmed. – Los tres se rieron al mismo tiempo por mi contestación.

-No, vete tú al diablo, Vause. Ten cuidado, perra. – Me dice otro de los tres.

-No me intimidan. – Le encaro y sin decir nada más, los tres se van por el pasillo murmurando cosas que no quiero escuchar para no meterme en más problemas. No les doy más importancia, me encamino al aula donde corresponde la siguiente clase, éste día no pudo comenzar mejor, nadie me arruinará la felicidad que siento.

" _¡Tengo una cita con Piper!"_ es todo lo que mi cerebro se empeña en recordar.


	13. Ya lo sabía

Para cuando las clases terminaron, Nicky y yo quedamos en encontrarnos en la cafetería "A&P", es un pequeño local ubicado a unas calles de Yale.

-Ahí está mi chica – dice Nichols quien me da una palmada en el hombro antes de sentarse frete a mí al otro lado de la mesa. - ¿Qué tal, Vause? – No puedo contestarle debido a la sonrisa en mi cara, sigo anonadada por lo que pasó en la mañana. - ¿Vause? O tuviste el orgasmo más genial de tu vida, o te sacaste la lotería, ¿cuál de las dos razones te tiene tan feliz? – Me dice con una sonrisa de picardía

-Nicky, me saqué la lotería con Chapman, soy tan feliz que no me importa que hayas llegado tarde por veinte minutos –

\- ¿Entonces fue el orgasmo? – pregunta buscando al mesero con la mirada e ignorando lo que dije.

-Tengo una cita con Chapman – susurro mientras Nicky llama al mesero con la mano.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Retoma la atención en mí.

\- Nicky, tengo una cita. Una cita de verdad, con Chapman. – Llega el mesero y le hace señas que se retire para no interrumpir el momento.

\- ¿¡Qué cosa!? – Nicky sonríe, tampoco puede creer lo que dije. Le explico a grandes rasgos lo que pasó en el aula, omití ciertos detalles que me guardaré. Nicky se recostó en su silla sin despegar su mirada en mí, su cara lo decía todo, estaba feliz pero atónita, no tanto como yo, claro, pero lo estaba, a pesar de haberme insistido por semanas que me olvidé de Chapman, se alegró por mí, es genial contar con una amiga como ella.

\- Vause, tienes que impresionarla si quieres verla en la misma cama que tú. – Dice mordiendo el popote de su malteada para seguidamente darle un sorbo.

\- No me la quiero tirar a la primera, Nichols, quiero conocerla, saber qué le gusta, qué no, quiero enamorarla –

\- Antes no te importaba tirártelas a la primera, ¿por qué ella es diferente? –

-No lo entiendes, estoy enamorada. – Un largo suspiro se cuela en mi respiración – Además, la última vez que intimé con alguien fue con Sylvia, después de su loca obsesión por mí preferí dejar los ligues de una noche y eso fue hace mucho–

\- Enamorada… ¿segura que quieres seguir adelante con esto? Chapman no es una con las que puedes jugar, Vause –

\- Lo sé, ¿qué me crees? El hecho de haber tenido aventuras de una sola noche no me impide querer tener algo serio con alguien – reflexiono sobre esas noches de aventuras, eran satisfactorias pero solo me traían una felicidad momentánea, - además, no fueron tantos ligues. – Termino por decir.

-Es cierto, lo siento, estoy feliz por ti, no me mal interpretes es sólo que, bueno, no sé. ¿Piensas casarte? –

\- Primero lo primero, no nos adelantemos tanto – le contesto poniendo los codos en la mesa recargando mi peso en ellos de manera relajada.

-Si pero, si sales con Chapman en plan romántico eso te pondría en un compromiso, la rubia parece que se toma las cosas en serio, y si ella quiere casarse, ¿qué harías? – Lo pienso por un momento y atino a encojerme de hombros sin saber cómo podría reaccionar ente eso.

\- No lo sé, ya veré, pero para que ella quiera un futuro, primero tiene que conocerme, y por eso voy a empezar. Veremos qué sucede después del sábado, ¿vale? Todo depende de esa noche… - No puedo evitar sentirme intimidada por Chapman, es una mujer fuerte, inteligente, es hermosa y brillante; a la vez, me siento feliz de saber que me está dando una oportunidad, es una sensación tan rara pero agradable, ¿cómo no querer tener algo con ella?

Nicky devoró su malteada y otras tres más, aunque yo no tenía hambre por estar pensando en unos ojos azules, Nicky me hizo comer un emparedado, una malteada y papas fritas. A este paso voy a engordar, reímos de todo un poco, empezamos a planear las típicas preguntas de una primera cita, incluso pensamos en la vestimenta adecuada, la cita es en el bar de moda así que coincidimos en que tengo que usar algo casual, cómodo pero con estilo.

Al salir de la cafetería, Nichols se ofrece en dejarme en mi casa, esta vez no se quedó debido a que tenía tareas que hacer, ¿lo notaron? Dije "tareas", lo sé, yo también me reí. Tiro la mochila a un lado en la puerta de entrada y me recuesto en el sofá.

\- ¿Alex?, ¿eres tú? – pregunta mi madre.

-Sí, mamá, soy yo… - Contesto desde el sofá. Veo a mi madre acercarse desde la cocina, mueve mis pies del sofá y se sienta en el espacio libre.

\- ¿No vas a decirme nada? – Usó su tono serio, algo pasó.

\- ¿Nada de qué? –

\- ¿No vas a preguntar? -

\- ¿Preguntar de qué? – Son muchas preguntas, ¿de qué me perdí?

\- ¿No te interesa saber qué me dijeron sobre el empleo? –

\- Mierda, es cierto. - Me reincorporo quedando sentada de lado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá. - Lo olvidaba, claro que me interesa. ¿Qué pasó? – Mi madre se acomoda mejor en el sofá mirándome de frente.

\- ¡El lunes empiezo! – Me dice emocionada.

\- ¿Qué?, mamá eso es increíble, ¡felicidades! – Mi madre me abraza y yo le correspondo el gesto, - estoy muy feliz por ti, mamá, en serio. –

\- Dijeron que mañana tengo ir a que me tomen medidas para el uniforme, sacarme una fotografía para mi identificación como trabajadora entre otras cosas –

-Sí, es genial. ¡En horabuena! –

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? –

-No, ¿qué? - Mi madre consiguió el empleo, un empleo seguro, y yo tengo una cita con Piper, ¿acaso hay más?

-Conocen tu historial, me preguntaron que por qué jamás solicitaste una beca, te están ofreciendo una beca de un ochenta porciento pagado, ¿qué dices? –

-Es cierto, jamás solicité becas, una beca de ochenta porciento es mucho dinero que no gastaremos. – Otra buena noticia.

\- Estoy feliz, emocionada, tengo empleo gracias a ti … -

-No, mamá, en realidad, tienes empleo gracias a una persona en especial, pero no soy yo. –

\- ¿Y a quién le debo el favor, entonces? –

-Mamá, - me acomodo quedando sentada con los pies estirados, - hay alguien de quien me gustaría hablarte. –

\- ¿De quién?, no me digas que sales con alguien – me apunta con el dedo acusadoramente.

\- No, mamá, aún no. Pero quiero hablarte de alguien que es muy especial para mí. – Mi madre escucha atenta, creo que si quiero algo serio, tengo que decirle a mi mamá de mis sentimientos para que no se lleve una sorpresa al final. – Es una mujer, se llama Piper, Piper Chapman. –

\- ¿Amiga tuya? –

\- Yo no le llamaría "amiga", apenas y hablamos en clases. – Y es cierto, apenas y conversamos en clases durante estos últimos dos años.

\- ¿Entonces va contigo en el mismo grupo? -

\- No exactamente, mamá, verás, ella es mi profesora. Piper fue quien me dijo sobre el empleo en Yale. –

-Alexandra, ¿por qué una maestra es importante para ti? – Jamás le he dicho a mi madre que soy lesbiana, vaya momento para hacerlo. Me armo de valor, tomo aire y aunque temo que su reacción no sea buena, tiene que saberlo.

\- Porque me enamoró, y voy a salir el sábado con ella. – Ya, se lo dije, así, de una sin rodeos, pero no hace nada, no reacciona, sólo me mira fijamente.

\- Alexandra, - rompe el silencio – recuerdo cuando ibas en octavo grado y llegaste a casa llorando porque Sofía iba a mudarse a Europa con su familia. –

\- ¿Sofía Cambi? Éramos amigas, no podía alegrarme de verla partir. –

\- Llegaste llorando diciendo que se iba, que se llevaría tu corazón con ella. –

\- Tenía catorce años, mamá, no sé a qué viene al caso –

\- Cuando dijiste eso, te metiste a tu habitación a llorar sin control, recuerdo que te deprimiste por meses cuando ella se fue. No comías, no dormías, te la pasabas sola todo el día. Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta que te habías enamorado de Sofía. – Entiendo sus palabras, pero aún no entiendo por qué la referencia a Sofi en estos momentos. – Siempre supe que te gustaban las mujeres, ¿o qué?, ¿pensabas que no sospechaba nada después de veinticinco años sin verte salir con un hombre?, ¿o creías que no me enteraba que Nicky y tú se iban a buscar aventuras con mujeres? – Seguro que ahora mi piel se tornó rojiza, que pena que mi madre sepa eso. - Te acepto y te amo, no importa con quien salgas siempre y cuando te sientas bien contigo misma. – Sin palabras, así me quedé. Mi madre se inclina a darme un beso en la frente, me mira con alegría en su rostro, y antes de levantarse me dice – Alexandra, deja de ser tan mojigata-

\- No soy mojigata – me defiendo pero sin éxito, mi madre se está riendo de mí.

\- La verdad, yo a tu edad hice cosas peores – me contesta entre risas antes de dejarme sola en la sala.

De acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba.

NOTA: Me da gusto que les guste (vaya la redundancia) el rumbo que ha estado tomando la trama. Quiero poner una sorpresita en la primera cita de ésta parejita, ¿qué les gustaría que pasara? Si tienen algo en mente, háganmelo saber por medio de sus comentarios. Gracias por seguir la historia.


	14. Qué gusto verte

Al terminar la última clase del jueves, Nicky y yo pasamos la tarde en su casa, específicamente en el patio trasero de su casa a orillas de la piscina con los pantalones arremangados, los pies sumergidos en el agua hablando sobre todo y nada a la vez hasta que el celular de Nicky sonó y la conversación dio un giro repentino. Escucho la conversación que mantiene por teléfono, no porque sea entrometida, sino porque ella estaba sentada a menos de un metro de distancia y era imposible no escuchar aunque quisiera.

-…Bien, nos vemos en un rato… ¿vienen todos?... de acuerdo, sí, genial… besos bella…- Se despide y termina la llamada, se le ve emocionada.

\- ¿Algo interesante? – pregunto tomando un trago de cerveza.

-Muy interesante, Vause, unos amigos del colegio vienen para acá a pasar un rato, espero no te moleste, la verdad me gustaría presentártelos y hace mucho no los veo. – Me dice sonriente.

-Unos amigos… _ajá,_ del colegio… -reflexiono la situación - ¿por qué se aparecen un jueves por la tarde? Lo común es un encuentro casual los fines de semana en algún lugar igual de casual.

-Te olvidas que dije "amigos", mis amigos no son comunes, mírate a ti.

-Hey, yo soy común, muy común. – Dije tratando de sonar ofendida pero la risa al final me delató.

-Sí, claro, como si fuese común que la alumna nerd sea sexy y golpeé como boxeadora profesional. – Comenta con toda ironía. – Lo común es que un nerd sufra de bullying por los sexys que golpean como profesionales. – Dice mientras saca otra cerveza de la hielera que tiene a su lado izquierdo, la abre para ella.

\- ¿Y a qué hora vienen? – Cambio de tema terminando lo que me quedaba en la botella.

-No deben tardar, dijeron que pasarían por algo de botanas antes de llegar. -Toma un largo trago de cerveza, se levanta y se encamina hacia la puerta que da acceso a la casa. -Pondré música en las bocinas, ¿me ayudas a conectarlas?

-Claro. - me levanto dejando que mis pies toquen el suave césped dándome una agradable sensación de cosquilleo, dejo de sentir el césped para sentir el mármol frío que tiene como piso la casa encaminándome hasta la sala para sacar los cables de los cajones, sé dónde Nicky guarda todo esto pues los he sacado de allí cientos de veces.

Me reúno con Nicky en el patio y empezamos a conectar dos bocinas grandes que están localizadas estratégicamente en el patio para que el sonido se escuche a la perfección a pesar de estar en un lugar abierto. Al terminar, saco mi celular y lo conecto al cable auxiliar para reproducir una lista de canciones que Nichols y yo solemos escuchar, tenemos de todo un poco, desde _hard rock_ hasta _reggae_ pasando por _pop_ , _rock indie_ , y más. Cuando sonaban las primeras notas de Holes, de Passenger se escuchó el timbre. Nicky salió corriendo como niña pequeña hasta la puerta. No presté mucha atención pues regresé a mi lugar a sentarme en la posición anterior con una cerveza nueva en mis manos.

Escucho el bullicio de la risas, voces y pisadas acercándose detrás de mí, Nicky sabe que no soy muy sociable, me cuesta relacionarme a no ser que busque sexo, fuera de eso soy un desastre para buscar amigos, tengo la dicha de contar con Nicky pero es diferente, aunque ella algunas veces se ajusta a mi carácter, en otras veces me saca de mi zona de confort y eso me estimula a seguirle el ritmo, como ahora.

\- ¡Vause, ven acá, te quiero presentar a esta bola de locos! – me grita Nicky desde la puerta del patio, me levanto resignada a presentarme frente al grupo, no me agrada estar rodeada de personas que intentan buscarme plática y aunque soy segura de mí detesto ser el centro de atención. Doy un par de pasos hacia los recién llegados, me detengo un momento y vuelvo por mi cerveza, necesito un poco de ayuda. Al recogerla tomo un sorbo y me encamino de nuevo hacia ellos. Ajusto mis lentes con la mano libre, acomodo mi cabello y doy un breve suspiro imaginando lo que me espera.

-Vause, ellos son Sandra, Zack, Teodor… -antes de acomodarse en una de las mesas que se encuentran a los costados de la puerta, me dan un "hola" con más euforia de la que me gustaría, Sandra hasta me dio un beso en la mejilla y Zack una palmada en el hombro -… y la prima de Teodor, Sofía a quién tengo el gusto de conocerla desde hoy. -La busca con la mirada - ¿Dónde está? – Y como si la llamasen aparece detrás de la puerta, sonriente como siempre. – Oh, ella es Sofía – Nicky confirma mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Alex? – No puede ser, es más linda que hace años. - ¡Alex! – Grita Sofía quien corre a mi encuentro a abrazarme.

\- ¿Se conocen? – pregunta Teodor y Nicky extrañados por la escena al mismo tiempo.

-Sofía, no puedo creer que eres tú. – Le digo cerca del oído ignorando la sorpresa de ambos.

\- Y yo no puedo creer que seas tú. – Me aprieta más a su cuerpo. – Ha pasado tanto, pero tanto tiempo. – Se separa un poco de mí sin quitar sus brazos de alrededor de mi cuello – Alex es increíble, no has cambiado nada. Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. – Es casi igual de alta que yo por lo que veo sus ojos de frente ponerse acuosos por la emoción, la sostengo de la cintura con mi mano libre y acomoda su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

-No llores, por favor. – Le digo tratando de confortarla.

\- Oigan, esto es raro. – Dice Teodor – Prima, ¿de dónde se conocen?

-Sí, Vause, ¿de dónde? – Pregunta Nicky poniendo sus brazos en su cadera haciendo una figura de jarra. Nos soltamos lentamente.

-Pues, Alex y yo nos conocimos en el colegio. – Contesta mientras se limpia una que otra lágrima que se dio a la fuga. – Cuando Vivía en New London antes de irme a estudiar a Europa, Alex y yo íbamos en el mismo colegio, ella siempre me defendía de quienes se burlaban de mí, era la única que me hacía sentir bien. -Me mira a los ojos y correspondo a su tierna sonrisa con otra.

-Sofía fue mi primera - _novia_ – amiga. Siempre hacíamos todo juntas.

-Tenemos que ponernos al día, Al, quiero conocer a la nueva tú. – Ese "Al" no pasó desapercibido ante mis oídos. No sabía lo mucho que había extrañado a Sofi hasta ese "Al" que me trae tantos recuerdos. Justo ayer mi madre me la recordaba, es fantástico verla después de tantos años.

\- ¡Hey, ¿podemos cambiar la música?! – pregunta Zack desde la mesa rompiendo la tensión.

-Sí, háganlo, es su casa- Contesta Nicky quien se dirige a él seguido por Teodor dejándonos a Sofi y a mí a solas un momento.

-Alex, Alex Vause, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Ya lo creo. -Sofi levanta una ceja y me dedica una sonrisa antes de reunirse con el resto. Como dije, es más linda que hace once años, su cabello es largo a la altura de sus hombros, color castaño claro, ojos de un café obscuro a simple vista pero ligeramente verdes avellana de cerca. Su voz, suave pero firme no ha cambiado al igual que sus labios carnosos y rosados. Los primeros labios que saboreé.

Dicen que el primer beso nunca se olvida, no sé ella, pero yo no lo he olvidado.


	15. Las casualidades no existen

No tenemos noción del tiempo, la noche cayó de un momento a otro, parece que cuanto más bebemos, más rápido pasan las horas. Mientras que Zack, Nicky, Sandra y Teodor están sentados en la mesa riéndose de cualquier anécdota que recuerdan, Sofía y yo estamos recostadas en el césped mirando las estrellas envolviéndonos en un espacio que compartimos ajenas a lo que sucede alrededor.

"… Babe I already miss you,

Sweet heart I already miss you,  
Sweet eyes I already miss you,  
And you only just walked out the door…"

Se escucha The Kooks de fondo creando una atmósfera tranquila contrastando con las risas agobiadas del resto.

-Así que, te estabas acordando de mí…

-No, en realidad mi mamá me hizo acordarme de ti. Ella fue quien te mencionó ayer en medio de una conversación.

\- ¿Y de qué hablaban? – Se pone de lado para dejar de ver las estrellas y mirar mi perfil.

-Le dije que era gay. -Giro la cabeza para verla y me encuentro con su mirada sorprendida.

\- ¿Se lo dijiste? Alex, tienes veinticinco, ¿por qué hasta ahora?

\- Yo… -trato de recordar por qué hasta ahora quise hablar con mi madre sobre mi sexualidad pero no lo recuerdo - … yo, no lo sé. Supongo que por lo mismo.

\- ¿Lo mismo de qué? – Pregunta confundida y divertida a partes iguales.

-De nada. -No sé qué digo, me rio cada minuto, el alcohol me está afectando, y ver a Sofi tan cerca me hace delirar aún más con la sorpresa de ver a quien me robó el corazón hace tantos años.

-Me confundes, Alex.

-Tú me confundes más. – Me pongo de lado para mirarla totalmente de frente. -Háblame de ti, ¿qué pasó en Europa?

-Después de dejar New London, viví en Alemania. Ya sabes, mis padres siempre quisieron que fuera cirujana y me internaron en un colegio especializado en medicina. Tener padres que se dedican a la investigación con apellido Cambi conlleva mucha responsabilidad, tenía que complacerlos y ser la cirujana que ellos deseaban que fuera. Tenía que ser "Sofía Cambi, la Doctora e hija ejemplar".

-Bueno, no todo es tan malo, tener padres con una fortuna en el banco y mansiones por todos lados tiene sus ventajas.

\- Sí, nunca carecí de nada material, pero carecí de mucho amor. Ese amor me lo diste tú, Al. Fue tan injusto que nos separaran así cuando la nana que me cuidaba les dijo que nos vio besándonos en mi cuarto.

-Insistí en que pusieras seguro a la puerta. – Reímos recordando la tonta discusión sobre si debía o no poner el cerrojo.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Debí de haberte hecho caso, pero es que me urgía besarte. -Fija su mirada en la mía y nuestras risas cesan. Pasamos a penas unos momentos mirándonos como para que la tensión se palpara entre ambas. -Y… cuéntame cómo es eso que vives en New Haven. -Por fin, un cambio de tema.

-Fue bastante interesante. – Me coloqué mirando al cielo otra vez, verla tan cerca me trae recuerdos de cuando nos escapábamos después del colegio para vernos a solas en su casa - Terminando el duodécimo grado pasé algún tiempo trabajando pero estudiando por mi cuenta. Después le dije a mi madre que quería estudiar Antropología y se le metió la idea de que debía entrar en el mejor lugar, o sea, Yale. Nos mudamos hace cuatro años, hice el examen un par de veces, quedé, y ahora estoy a menos de tres semestres para graduarme.

-Nunca pensé que la niña estudiosa terminaría en una de las mejores universidades. ¿Nicky estudia contigo?

-Yo tampoco lo pensé, pero aquí estoy, en Yale. Respecto a Nick, el primer día de clases Nicky yo chocamos en la entrada principal, mis anteojos se rompieron al contacto contra el suelo, maldije a la mancha rojizo y rubio que podía distinguir al frente. Me llamó "cegatona" y me dio los pedazos de mis anteojos. Por suerte tenía los lentes de contacto conmigo si no, no sé cómo hubiese sobrevivido el primer día en Yale. Desde entonces Nicky y yo fuimos amigas.

-Se ve que se llevan bien, y los años también te han sentado muy bien, Al. Te ves hermosa. - Me está coqueteando, siento su mirada sobre mí, eso es coqueteo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿En serio?, ¿aunque esté cegatona? – Reímos con ganas.

\- ¡Sí, Al! Los lentes de secretaria te van muy bien. – Me siento en el pasto, tomo mi cerveza casi vacía y la termino de un trago.

\- ¿Tú qué haces en New Haven?

-Vine a dar una conferencia sobre la patología quirúrgica para la carrera de Neurobiología y Anatomía.

\- ¿En Yale? – me giro viendo cómo se incorpora sentándose a mi lado.

\- Sí, en Yale. Mañana es la conferencia por la tarde, estoy muy nerviosa, cuando solicitaron a una estudiante de medicina quirúrgica para la conferencia, me enviaron a mí por tener el mejor promedio.

-No me sorprende… ¿cuánto tiempo te quedas? – Me da miedo ya no verla, pero tengo que ser realista.

\- Me voy el lunes, tengo viáticos pagados todo el fin de semana. – Por alguna extraña razón, siento alegría y tristeza, ver a Sofía es inesperado y emocionante, pero saber que se va en pocos días me hace sentir triste de pensar en la posibilidad de que salga de mi vida una vez más. -Alégrate, Al, este debe ser un regalo del destino. Después de once años de no vernos, alejadas por miles de kilómetros, viviendo nuestras vidas en continentes diferentes, nos volvemos a encontrar en la casa de una amiga de mi primo, dirás que es una casualidad, pero como médico sé que las casualidades no existen. -Recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, de manera disimulada aspira llenando sus pulmones de mi aroma. – Te extrañé, Al.

-Y yo a ti, Sofi.

-¡VAUSE!- Grita Nicky entre risas, - ¡Hey, las dos! – Volteamos en dirección hacia ellos. - ¡Traigan sus traseros hasta acá, vamos a jugar! – Nos muestra una botella de cerveza vacía, ya sé para dónde va esto.

\- ¿Quieres ir, Sofi? – Le pregunto viéndola serena.

\- Suena divertido, hace mucho que me la paso entre libros, hacer algo más que beber cerveza esta noche suena interesante. – Me dice mientras se levanta y me da su mano ayudándome a levantarme. Una vez de pie, Sofi no suelta mi mano, caminamos así hasta la mesa donde Zack y Teodor ya habían hecho espacio para poner dos sillas más. Sofi me suelta y se sienta mientras yo me quedo parada viéndolos reír de cualquier estupidez, - ¿No te sientas, Al?

-No, Sofi, mañana tengo clases y debo descansar. -Miro mi reloj de pulsera. -Casi es media noche, me voy pero diviértanse. -Sofi se levanta y me toma de la mano como momentos antes.

-Quédate, Al, por favor. – Me mira con súplica, aunque quiero, no puedo quedarme sabiendo que tengo responsabilidades mañana.

\- ¡Sí, Vause, quédate! -Se acopla Nicky.

-No, en serio gracias pero no.

-Entonces déjame acompañarte – Dice Sofi

-De acuerdo, pero solo hasta la puerta.

Me despedí de cada uno de ellos, excepto de Sofi quien no dejaba de verme con ternura. Caminamos juntas hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa de Nicky, al llegar, ella me abrió la puerta haciendo una reverencia, sonreímos por la ocurrencia, salimos juntas y al cerrar la puerta nos miramos bajo el umbral.

-Al, me dio mucho gusto verte.

-A mí más.

-¿Te gustaría que saliéramos mañana? Aún tenemos mucho que contarnos.

-Me encantaría, Sofi.

\- Ten, anota tu número. – Me da su celular y tecleo en la pantalla los diez dígitos de mi número telefónico.

-Y ten – le extiendo mi celular para que ella haga lo mismo.

-Ya está, - me devuelve mi celular - ¿irás mañana a la conferencia?

-Sólo si al final me explicas lo que no entienda.

-Claro que lo haré, incluso te puedo dar asesoría médica personalizada.

-Me conformo con que me expliques.

-Bien, señorita Vause, sin asesorías. – En ese momento una rubia ojos azules hace acto de presencia en mi cabeza, Piper, joder, he estado coqueteando con Sofi desde que la vi, ¿qué estoy haciendo?

\- Nos vemos mañana, Sofi.

-Hasta mañana, Al. -Sofía se inclina para abrazarme y dejar un beso en el inicio de la comisura de mis labios. -Descansa, Alex.

-Descansa. – Me giro y camino sin rumbo fijo, siento la mirada de Sofía en mí, siento el calor de sus brazos en mi cuello, siento sus labios, esos labios rosados que tantas veces probé. Joder, ¿qué mierda estoy haciendo?


	16. Consejo: No cometas errores en el amor

" _-Sofi, no está bien._

 _-Alex, me gustas._

 _-Tú también a mí, Sofi._

 _\- ¿Entonces por qué no hacerlo?_

 _-No lo sé, por miedo. – Me encojo de hombros poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón deportivo._

 _-Te entiendo, Al, si no quieres, entonces no. – Sofi se gira con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo caminado lejos de mí por el sendero. –_

 _-Espera, Sofi. -Gira su cabeza viéndome con sus ojos rojitos – Sofi, me gustas -me acerco a ella y la tomo del hombro haciendo que gire totalmente. – Me gustas mucho._

 _-Al, es que no lo entiendo, si nos gustamos ¿por qué no podemos?_

 _-Sofi, yo tengo miedo, miedo de que pase algo y nuestra amistad se rompa._

 _-Siempre me tendrás, Alex._

 _\- ¿Cómo no temer a perderte? – Envuelvo su cintura con mis brazos, el atardecer está por caer, el viento de otoño se cuela por el espacio entre nosotras, Sofía se junta más a mí mientras que las flores y las hojas que se arrancaron por el viento vuelan a nuestro alrededor. Si no fuese porque tenemos el cabello atado en una coleta, seguro se enredaría._

 _-Jamás me vas a perder, Al. – Pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, cierra sus ojos y une nuestras frentes._

 _-Sofi, ¿y si no soy lo que buscas?_

 _-Tú eres todo para mí, Al. -Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el momento, me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos, coloco mi mano derecha detrás de su nuca, justo debajo de su coleta y pego lentamente nuestros labios. Un roce, eso es lo que necesitaba para afirmar que estaba enamorada por primera vez, enamorada de Sofía, enamorada de mi mejor y única amiga. No nos movíamos, disfrutábamos el momento, no había prisas, no teníamos prisa de nada. Sus labios atrapan mi labio inferior y lo estira con delicadeza, yo hago lo mismo pero atrapando su labio con mis dientes para atraer su boca más cerca y profundizar el beso. Así pasaron los minutos, compartíamos nuestros labios, nos conocíamos de una manera diferente, conocimos el amor por primera vez…"_

Abro los ojos lentamente queriendo acostumbrarme a la luz de una nueva mañana. Tomo mis lentes de la mesita de noche y me los coloco. Noto como mi celular vibra en la mesa, un mensaje.

"Buenos días, Al, no dejé de pensar en ti. Ya quiero verte. -Sofi C."

Desde hace un par de años, si no sueño con Piper, no recuerdo mis sueños, pero hoy fue diferente, hoy recordé mi sueño y soñé con mi primer beso, nuestro primer beso. No sé qué me está pasando, esperé una oportunidad con Piper por dos años, esperé cualquier tipo de acercamiento más allá del profesional y ahora, cuando veo un rayo de esperanza, pasa esto. Quise a Sofía, fue mi primera novia, y a decir verdad la única, el resto solo son adorno en mi vida personal. Pero ahora quiero a Piper, deseo lo que me hace falta, Piper me hace falta.

Me levanto y apago el despertador antes de que suene, me dirijo a la cocina y me encuentro con una cara feliz, la de mi mamá, claro.

-Me sorprende que te despertaras antes, anoche llegaste muy tarde.

-Estaba en casa de Nicky.

\- ¿Haciendo qué?

-Hablando con Sofía. -Me siento en la banca de la barra americana mientras que me pasa una taza con café.

\- ¿Tu amiga Sofía?

-Mi ex novia, Sofía. -La corrijo y tomo un sorbo.

\- Tú ¿qué? Alex, nunca me dijiste que Sofía y tú fueron novias.

-Bueno, no es algo que le dije a todos. Tú tienes secretos, yo los míos. -Digo imitando su frase de días anteriores.

\- ¿De qué hablaban? -Se sienta al otro lado de la barra con su taza de café en las manos.

\- Recordamos viejos tiempos, hablamos sobre muchas cosas.

\- ¿Se vieron o cómo fue que hablaron?

-Verás -tomo otro sorbo- resulta que un amigo de Nicky es primo de Sofia, ayer llegaron a casa de Nicky a pasar la tarde, fue una gran sorpresa que Sofi viniera desde Alemania solo a dar una conferencia en Yale. Al parecer Teodor, su primo, quiso presentársela a Nicky, y ahí nos vimos, después de once años sin saber nada la una de la otra, ella aparece de la nada. Qué casualidad, ¿no?

-Tu abuela siempre me decía que las casualidades son un invento para disfrazar los planes del destino. Yo no creo en las casualidades, creo en el destino.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si Sofía vino desde otro continente seguramente es por algo más que a dar una conferencia. Piensa en lo que haces, no cometas un error con el amor, esos errores se pagan caro. – Se levanta del asiento dejándome sola en la cocina con mis pensamientos más revueltos que antes.

Tomando un receso entre clases, llamo a Nicky. " _El número que usted marcó, está ocupado…_ " Debe seguir dormida. Son las doce del día y no he sabido nada de ella en toda la mañana, no me sorprendería si no vino a causa de la resaca. Tomo mi topper con fruta de mi casillero, salgo del edificio y me siento en una mesa de madera al aire libre a comer, hoy Sofía dará la conferencia y como no quiero que me explique todo lo que dijo, saco un libro de Patología que encontré en la biblioteca en donde hay una sección de Patología quirúrgica. Comienzo a leer algunos antecedentes de la rama cuando mi celular vibra en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, lo saco y es otro mensaje de Sofía.

"Te ves tan linda estudiando. -Sofi C."

¿Me está viendo? Volteo a mis costados y solo veo a los alumnos uniformados caminando, riendo o sentados en el pasto tocando guitarra, otros leen, como yo. Mi vista se nubla por la calidez de unas manos.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto como si no supiera y toco los dedos que me obstruyen la vista.

-Soy tu Sofi, ¿quién más? -Me contesta con una sonrisa, quita sus manos y se sienta a mi lado en la banca. -¿Qué lees? – Asoma su cabeza en mi lectura.

-Nada – cierro el libro.

-Déjame ver - me dice quitándome el libro de las manos

-No Sofí – me rio por nervios de ser descubierta. – Dámelo. -Me estiro queriendo quitarle el libro pero ella me da la espalda y estira sus brazos para que no lo pueda alcanzar.

-Estás leyendo sobre patologías, Al, no sabía que te interesaba. -Se sienta adecuadamente devolviéndome el libro.

-Estaba leyendo algo para no llegar desubicada a tu conferencia. -Pongo el libro a un lado sobre la mesa.

-Awwws, eso es tan dulce, Al. -Pone su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No, no es "tan dulce", en realidad me sirve para conocer otro campo. Cuando puedo leo algo de patología pero me centro en la patología forense, ya sabes, para cuando haga la especialidad en el campo de Antropología Forense. -Escucho un alargado "Ooooh" de sorpresa por parte de Sofi. - ¿Quieres fruta? – le señalo el topper.

-Sí, gracias. -Toma una fresa, quita su cabeza de mi hombro y me enseña la fresa. -Vitamina A, deberías probar mis batidos de mango y fresas, son un éxito en verano.

\- Me encantaría. ¿Qué haces aquí? -Tomo otra fresa y le doy un mordisco.

-Me llamaron para ver el auditorio donde será la conferencia, además debía traer un material audiovisual que me ayudará a explicar mejor el tema. -Come su fresa- Te encontré porque Nicky me dijo que estarías en tu descanso, así que quise venir a verte.

-¿Nicky vino?

-No, le llamé hace un rato pero dice que vendrá con Teodor para que me enseñen un poco la cuidad, ¿quieres venir? - Antes de contestar, veo a Piper salir del edificio de Antropología con su maletín en el hombro y unos papeles en las manos.

-Sí, me gustaría. -Sofía se alegra y empieza a hablarme de sus ganas de conocer la ciudad, no le presto mucha atención por estar viendo a Piper detenerse para meter en su maletín los papeles, al cerrar su maletín levanta su mirada, se dirige a nosotras de manera natural, al parecer todo está bien.

-Buenos día -Saluda Piper sonriente al llegar a nuestro lado.

-Buenos día, profesora, ¿cómo está? -Le contesto pero me ignora.

-Usted debe ser Sofía Cambi, mucho gusto, yo soy Piper Chapman. -Le extiende la mano y Sofia se levanta respetuosa para corresponder a su saludo.

-Buen día, sí, así es, puede llamarme Sofia.

-Y a mí Piper. -Terminan su apretón de manos. – Soy parte del staf de su conferencia, he revisado su material audiovisual, es muy bueno y me parece completo. Qué gusto que una alumna prometedora como usted venga desde tan lejos para dedicarnos un poco de sus conocimientos.

-El gusto es mío, de no ser por un desafortunado hecho en mi adolescencia, hubiese estudiado en Yale. -Me dedica un guiño de ojo antes de volver a ver a Piper.

-Le deseo mucho éxito en la conferencia, que tenga un buen día, Sofía.

-Igualmente, Piper, gracias.

-Nos vemos en la tarde. Alex, -me mira por primera vez desde que llegó- hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, profesora. -Chapman se retira, no había notado lo bien que sus pantalones negros de su traje de sastre se amoldan a sus caderas hasta que nos da la espalda. Sofía se sienta a mi lado.

-Es una agradable mujer, muy linda. ¿Por qué se verán mañana? – Me pregunta quitando otra fresa de mi topper para comerla.

-Sofía, ella es mi maestra…

-¿Entonces te dan asesorías en sábado? – me interrumpe con media fresa en su boca.

-No, ella es mi maestra, y llevo enamorada de ella desde que la vi. Mañana tendré una cita con Piper. -Sofía deja caer su mano en su regazo con sorpresa.

-Al… Ayer no parecías enamorada de nadie. -Lo dice con un deje de tristeza.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -Su voz suena con tintes de sorpresa todavía.

-Porque no sabía cómo, no sabía si debía decirte o no. No cualquiera sabe que me enamoré de mi profesora, si al caso Nicky por ser mi amiga, y mi madre para que no se sorprenda si algún día se la presento.

\- Alex… Tienes razón – recompone su postura. – No es de mi incumbencia si sales o no con alguien, es sólo que, no sé, verte de nuevo me hizo recordar tantas cosas que, pensé que… -suspira desviando su mirada de mí. – Pensé que tú también habías sentido esa conexión entre ambas.

-Y la sentí, Sofi, pero no quiero arruinar mi única esperanza con Piper sólo por un malentendido, espero que me entiendas. -Sofía tiene su mirada perdida en el horizonte, pasan algunos segundos y no dice nada. -Sofi… -Intento tomar su mano de su regazo pero la quita al notar mis intenciones. -Lo siento.

-No, Al, no lo sientas, quien se hizo ilusiones fui yo. No hay problema. – Me mira a los ojos, están rojizos como hace once años. – No te disculpes más, no es tu culpa que me haya ilusionado. -Se levanta del asiento. – Te aviso cuando llegue Nicky y mi primo por mí, por si te interesa venir con nosotros.

-Sí, por favor, hazlo. Quiero compartir tiempo contigo.

-Hasta más tarde, Al. – Su voz se quiebra, se va pero no sonríe más, me siento tan idiota, ayer coqueteé con Sofía toda la tarde y hoy le digo que tengo una cita con otra mujer. Después de todo, tenía que ser sincera, quiero a Sofía, pero Piper es la mujer a la que amo.


	17. Estoy segura

Sofía no me llamó en toda la tarde, sé que su conferencia empieza a las seis de la tarde porque escuché a algunos profesores hablando de ello. Faltan cuatro horas para su conferencia, me da tiempo de ir a mi casa, bañarme, cambiarme, si es posible como algo rápido y vuelvo.

Al llegar a casa, saludo a mi madre que está haciendo la limpieza en la sala, tiro mi mochila a un lado de la puerta recibiendo un quejido por parte de mi madre. Después de bañarme, y estando envuelta en la toalla, busco en mi armario lo que puedo usar, opto por unos jeans entubados color negro, unas botas negras sin tacón que me llegan a la altura de las rodillas, una blusa blanca sencilla y holgada y mi chaqueta negra de cuero en juego con las botas. Me seco el cabello y lo acomodo con las manos, como maquillaje algo sencillo, delineado negro, labial apenas visible y listo. Salgo a la cocina, saco lo necesario para un emparedado de queso, jamón, lechuga y tomate. Como de prisa, no quiero demorar mucho. Al terminar me cepillo los dientes, saco dinero guardado de mi armario, me despido y salgo de casa rumbo a Yale.

Al llegar, veo mi reloj de pulsera, faltan veinte minutos para que comience la conferencia, me dirijo al auditorio donde se llevará a cabo. Al llegar a la puerta, veo a Teodor y Nicky haciendo fila para entrar, me dirijo a ellos.

-Hola, ¿dónde está Sofia?

-Hola, preparándose. -Dice Teodor.

-Vause, tenemos que hablar. -Nicky me toma de sorpresa y me encamina alejándonos de la gente.

-¿Qué pasa, Nichols? – Pregunto confundida.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! - Susurra pero de manera alterada.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Sofía no paró de gimotear por ti, ¿qué le hiciste?

-Cálmate, Nichols, le dije a Sofía que saldré con Piper, sólo eso.

-¿Sólo eso? – niega con la cabeza mirándome incrédula. -¿¡Sólo eso?! Vause le gustas a la chica, no sé qué mierda pasó en el colegio pero esa chica te quiere, ayer te valió medio rábano Chapman y le estuviste coqueteando toda la tarde con esas risitas y sus disimulados roces de manos, ¿y ahora le dices que siempre no quieres nada porque estás enamorada de otra?

-Mierda, no sé por qué esto es de tanto alboroto.

-Vause, Sofía es un amor de persona, no la jodas.

-Oye, no me hagas sentir más mal de lo que me siento, ¿sí?

-Bien, no es mi puto problema, pero arréglalo.

-Ya, tranquila, hablaré con ella. -Le digo para calmarla.

-Bien. -Caminamos hasta Teodor que me mata con la mirada cada que puede. Al entrar al auditorio, nos sentamos en la parte media superior para tener un ángulo de vista mejor. El director dio apertura al evento, todos aplaudimos cuando Sofí apareció en el estrado con el micrófono en mano, su vestimenta era casi igual que la mía, solo que ella usaba tenis de piso de color negro con la suela blanca, y se había quitado la chaqueta antes de empezar, su blusa, en vez de holgada, se ajustaba a sus curvas dejando mucho a la imaginación. Durante la conferencia, Sofía me dirigía la mirada cada que le era posible. A pesar de que me perdía por momentos entre sus curvas bien definidas por su ropa, presté atención a lo que decía, todo iba bien hasta que empezó a utilizar términos que yo como estudiante de Antropología no he utilizado, al echar un vistazo a los alumnos de Neurobiología y Anatomía noto como toman apuntes en sus libretas y asienten con la cabeza entendiendo el rumbo que está tomando la conferencia.

-Ella es muy guapa, Vause, y te come con la mirada. – Surrura Nicky en mi oído derecho.

-Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo. – Le contesto susurrándole en su oído izquierdo. Nicky parece estar divertida con mi triángulo amoroso.

La conferencia terminó hora y media después, esperamos a que los alumnos de Neurobiología y los colados como nosotros salieran del recinto para ir en busca de Sofi detrás de bambalinas. Nicky me envió a buscarla detrás del escenario mientras se llevó a Teodor afuera para esperarnos. Nicky me dijo que la invitara a salir esta noche para que hablemos a solas, estuve de acuerdo con su idea pues me parece que lo mejor, no quiero que Sofi se lleve una impresión equivocada de mí.

Al entrar por una puerta lateral de escenario, veo a Sofi siendo felicitada por los profesores que asistieron a la conferencia, entre ellos, Piper.

La mayoría de quienes la felicitan se van incluyendo a Piper, pero hay otros que se quedan con Sofi debatiendo un tema sobre patologías. Me acerco con cautela por detrás de Sofía y toco su hombro, cuando se gira y se percata que soy yo, se despide de manera cordial y educada de quienes seguían metidos en la conversación que se despiden no sin antes felicitarla una vez más.

-Hola – me dice exausta, - me alegro que hayas venido a mi rescate, ya quería irme.

-No te preocupes, es todo un placer. – Sofía se pone su chaqueta que la tenía entre sus manos – Quiero invitarte a salir, hay un restaurante donde sirven las mejores hamburguesas, no son tan buenas como las que comíamos en New London, pero se parecen bastante.

-Me gustaría, Al. Y perdón por haberme portado como una chiquilla en la tarde, no quise meterme en tu vida personal.

-No tienes por qué pedirme perdón. -Sofía me abraza por la cintura recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, yo la envuelvo con mis brazos sobre los suyos.

-¿Sofía? Lo siento, olvidaste tu carpe… - Se escucha a mi espalda, Sofía me suelta y yo a ella. Me giro, carajo, es Piper, su sonrisa se desvanece al darse cuenta que era yo de quien Sofi estaba abrazada. -… olvidaste tu carpeta, Sofia. Toma. – Chapman le extiende su carpeta de anotaciones a Sofi.

-Gracias, si la pierdo no podría hacer mi reporte sobre la conferencia, que amable en traerla. -Sofía le sonríe, Piper me mira y yo no sé dónde meter la cabeza.

-No quise interrumpir – dice Piper mientras me mira de arriba abajo. – Que pasen una linda noche. Alex, Sofía, hasta pronto. – Se da media vuelta y regresa por donde vino.

-Tssss, Al, creo que tu damisela se molestó.

-Si, yo también lo creo – veo el camino que tomó Piper hasta perderse al girar en un pasillo.

-Y, ¿qué me decías de las hamburguesas? – Regreso mi atención a Sofi.

-Te decía que están muy ricas y que seguro te gustarán, ¿me acompañas?

-Claro, muero de hambre. -Sofí me sonríe, toma mi brazo y salimos caminando por la puerta lateral por la que entré.

Llegamos en taxi al restaurante "Capri", un lugar amplio y acogedor en la cima de una colina en donde la vista de la ciudad es hermosa por las noches, en el camino le envié un mensaje a Nicky avisando que no se preocupen por nosotras, iríamos a cenar como me propuso, Nicky contesta diciendo que use condón, idiota, como si lo necesitara. ¡Digo! Me refiero a que no pienso hacer nada con Sofía, nada en donde sea requerido un preservativo.

Al bajar del taxi, pagué y encaminé a Sofi a la entrada, un mesero nos guió hasta una mesa libre para dos, justo a un lado de la hermosa vista de la ciudad, le agradecí mentalmente por eso. Ambas pedimos una hamburguesa doble con queso y patatas fritas extras, de tomar, Sofía pidió una cerveza y yo pedí té negro pero frío, no quería consumir alcohol, no esta noche.

Para cuando llegó la cena, Sofía ya me había contado sobre sus aspiraciones en un futuro, resulta que sus planes son terminar medicina, especializarse y trabajar en un hospital famoso de Europa el cual no recuerdo el nombre. Al empezar a cenar, ella inicia con sus patatas fritas terminándoselas casi por completo, para cuando desvié mi mirada hacia la ciudad, veo de reojo su mano tomando una de mis patatas, volteo e instantáneamente se detiene a medio acto para echarse a reír. Le sigo el juego, tomo una de mis patatas y la acerco a su boca, ella niega con una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces regreso mi mano con la patata hasta mi boca.

-No me des de comer en la boca como si fuésemos algo más.

-Perdón, de repente siento que el tiempo no ha pasado y que estamos en "Bambino" almorzando después de clases.

-Yo también, pero no puedo olvidar que tus sentimientos son de otra. -Trago en seco, Sofía tiene razón, debería dejar de actuar así. -Cuéntame sobre ella, ¿cómo es Piper? -Pregunta terminando su último bocado de hamburguesa.

-Bueno, ella es inteligente, es hermosa, tiene un corazón noble, sus manías, por más simples que sean, me fascinan pues forman parte de su carácter que me atrae de sobre manera. Su mirada, profunda y azul como el cielo de verano, me enamora más cada vez que me pierdo en ella. Piper tiene doctorado en Historia, desde hace poco es miembro de la Asociación de Historia Contemporánea y eso habla de lo respetada que es en su campo – tomo un sorbo de mi té – y, aunque no lo parezca, es mayor que yo, tiene 28 años, los cumplió en junio pasado.

-Interesante, hum… - Toma de su cerveza.

-¿Por qué ese "hum"?

-Por nada, pensé que me dirías algo más.

-No entiendo, me preguntaste sobre ella.

-Sí, te pregunté sobre ella pero no me dices nada que ningún otro alumno no sepa, ¿cómo puedes sentirte enamorada de alguien a quien apenas y conoces?

-Sofía, Piper me enamoró, eso no está en duda.

-Para mí sí, Al. Piensa, ¿realmente estás enamorada o sólo es una ilusión?

-Sofía, lo que Piper me hace sentir es diferente, hace mucho que no me siento tan feliz por ver a alguien como me siento cuando la veo.

\- ¿Te sentiste feliz de verme?

\- ¡Sí! Me sentí feliz de reencontrarme contigo.

\- ¿Y te sentiste tan feliz que te olvidaste de quien "estás enamorada"? -Hace comillas con las manos, ¿por qué hace comillas? Claro que estoy enamorada.

-Sofía, no sé a dónde quieres llegar pero no le hayo sentido a esta plática.

-Piensa, Al. ¿Estás enamorada o crees estar enamorada?

-Sofí… Basta, ¿quieres?

-No, Al. Dime, ¿te sientes con Piper como te sentías conmigo?

-No. Me siento diferente porque en ese entonces, contigo, era una niña. Ahora tengo consciencia de mí, de mis actos, de mis sentimientos y sé, estoy segura, que quiero conocer a Piper como nadie la ha conocido antes, y quiero hacerla feliz, y quiero verla sonreír porque no me imagino haciendo feliz a nadie más, sólo a ella. Reconozco que la conozco poco, y ella conoce poco de mí, pero es por eso que las personas tienen citas, ¿no? Para conocerse. -Sofía parece no querer seguir con la conversación pues termina su cerveza y pide la cuenta al mesero con una seña de manos.

-Tú ganas, Alex. Pero cuando te rompa el corazón, -pone un billete de veinte dólares sobre la mesa- búscame para mandarte al diablo. -Se levanta molesta, toma su carpeta de sobre la mesa y sale del lugar.

No me imaginé terminar esta noche así.

NOTA: Gracias por seguir la historia.

Siguiente capítulo: La cita.


	18. La cita

Piper, Piper Chapman. Rubia, ojos azules, simpática, inteligente, audaz, ella es Piper, Piper Chapman. Mi profesora, mi amor platónico, mi sueño, mi pesadilla, mi frustración. Por fin es sábado, el solo pensar que hoy veré a Piper fuera del aula de clases me emociona pero no sé qué esperar de ésta noche, no sé si ella está molesta por verme abrazando a Sofi, no sé si debería explicarme para decirle que todo fue un malentendido, no sé si debo hablar de mi pasado con ella, no sé nada, pero hay algo que tengo claro: el tener o no una relación con ella, depende de esta noche."

Recostada en el sofá de la sala aún con el pijama puesta y una taza de café en mis manos escucho que tocan a la puerta, miro el reloj de la sala que apunta a las nueve de la mañana, mi mamá fue a hacer el súper con nuestros últimos recursos monetarios hace menos de veinte minutos, seguro no es ella. Me levanto en contra de mi voluntad a abrir la puerta, al girar la perilla Nicky entra de manera energética.

-¡Vause!, ¿qué mierda le hiciste a Sofia? – pregunta molesta dirigiéndose hasta la sala.

-Buenos días, Nicky. ¿Y ahora qué con Sofía?, ¿por qué te importa tanto? – le sigo hasta la sala. -Mira, no tengo ganas de discutir, ¿sí? Hoy es un día único y no voy a iniciarlo de mal humor.

-Alexandra Vause, Sofia está loca por ti, le gustas y ella es hermosa – dibuja sus curvas de mujer al aire con las manos – no sé por qué te resistes. Además, no es que me interese, pero la chica es buena, y está buena, no la hagas sufrir – dice sentándose en el sillón donde estaba acostaba hace unos momentos.

-Lo que tuve con Sofía ya fue, ahora me importa Piper, ¿qué no se entiende? – me siento a su lado.

-Yo lo entiendo, pero ella no. No pienses que estoy en tu contra por cómo estás llevando tu triángulo amoroso, eres mi amiga y estoy contigo, pero anoche Sofia le llamó a Teodor pidiéndole que pasemos por ella, cuando la recogimos ella se notaba tensa y triste a la vez. No se veía tan alegre como pensé que se vería después de cenar contigo. No nos quiso decir nada, pero, ¿qué pasó?

-Anoche Sofia me cuestionó sobre mis sentimientos por Piper. Le dije que estaba segura que ella me interesaba, se molestó y se fue. -Sin notarlo, suspiro recordando su partida. - Después de que Sofia me dejara sola con mis pensamientos en el Capri, me cuestioné sobre mis intenciones con Piper. Sofia tiene razón al decir que no sé mucho de ella, tiene razón al decir que es probable me esté haciendo ilusiones de un amor prometedor cuando en realidad no es así. Me da miedo saber que ella puede estar en lo cierto, pero me aventaré al vacío, y si Piper se avienta conmigo, seré feliz con el resultado.

-Y yo seré feliz cuando me presentes a una amiga suya.

-Idiota... - le aviento un cojín que fácilmente bloquea.

\- Y sobre hoy, ¿qué piensas? -Pregunta tomando de mi café.

-Todo es tan incierto, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. No quiero pensar en nada, no quiero planear nada, que todo fluya como debe ser. -Nicky asiente con la cabeza, parece que entiende mi punto. Sofía significó mucho para mí, pero Piper me da la seguridad y la estabilidad que busco.

La mañana pasó lento aunque Nicky me distrajo de mi nerviosismo con sus bromas y para cuando mi mamá volvió del super, nos preparó la comida, pasta con albóndigas bañadas en salsa de champiñón, mi plato favorito. Nicky y yo vimos un par de películas en la sala con un bowl lleno de palomitas instantáneas que no duraron mucho tiempo en el bowl. A ratos volteaba a ver la hora, el día se me hacía eterno, ya quería ver a Piper.

Un par de horas más tarde, para cuando Nicky se despide me da un fuerte abrazo en la puerta.

-Te deseo suerte con Piper. -Rompe el abrazo.

-Gracias, Nicky. – Camina hacia su auto con lentitud, yo me quedo recargada en el marco de la puerta viéndola marcharse. Mi sorpresa es cuando sus pasos son más lentos hasta detenerse y girarse de nuevo a mi dirección.

-Vause, toma – me lanza las llaves de su auto las cuales atrapo en el aire. – Cuídalo.

-Nicky, ¿qué es esto?

-Un llavero con llaves, te las presento. – Me contesta burlonamente. – Te dejo mi auto, ya sabes, por si la princesa necesita carruaje.

-No necesito un carruaje, Nicky.

-No me refiero a ti, si no a Chapman. Tengo seguro pero no te confíes, por favor no lastimes a mi bebé. -Me saca una sonrisa escucharla decirle "mi bebé" a su auto.

\- Claro que no chocaré.

-Eso espero. Mañana me cuentas que tal te fue. -Nicky retoma su camino.

Cierro la puerta con cuidado, paso rápido al refrigerador por algo de beber, al llegar, veo que mi madre está en la cocina lavando los platos de la comida, me ofrezco a ayudarle pero se niega. Entonces tomo un vaso para servirme agua, la mejor opción para una garganta seca.

-Alex, ¿hoy te verás con ella? – detengo el vaso en mis labios.

-Sí. – Siento el líquido correr por mi garganta. Veo a mi madre de espaldas terminando de secar los cubiertos. No dice nada más, así que me retiro de ahí con el vaso con agua en mis manos. Entrando a mi habitación tomo mi celular para ver si tengo alguna novedad, y entre algunas notificaciones de redes sociales y publicidad, veo un mensaje de Nicky.

"Usa condón. -NickyN"

"No esta noche, quiero enamorarla. -AlexV"

¿Seis de la tarde? Veo la hora en el celular. Levanto mi muñeca para ver la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, ¿seis de la tarde? Volteo a ver mi reloj despertador, ¡seis de la tarde! Falta poco para ver a Piper y yo sigo en pijama. "Bien, Alex, tranquilízate, respira. Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien"Me repito mentalmente como un mantra.

Sin perder más tiempo, me dirijo a la ducha dejando un camino de ropa por el suelo, al terminar me detengo fuera de mi armario envuelta en la toalla visualizándome con las prendas puestas. Cuando le dije a Nicky que sería en el bar, estuvimos de acuerdo en que debería usar algo cómodo y casual, así que opto por una camisa verde obscuro, pantalones negros, botas negras cortas con cordones y mi chaqueta negra, amo esa chaqueta. Veo la hora por vez centésima primera en el día, son las siete menos quince. Me siento en la orilla de mi cama a repasar mentalmente

Agujetas atadas: Listo.

Delineador negro: Listo.

Labial ligero: Listo.

Dientes cepillados: Listo.

Desodorante: Mucho.

Perfume: Nah, no usaré.

Llaves de casa: Listo.

Llaves del bebé de Nicky: Listo.

Cartera: Listo.

Dinero: Joder, ¡mierda!

-Nicky, ¿tienes dinero? – Escucho su risa al otro lado de la bocina.

-Vause, que suerte tienes de que sea tu amiga, tengo algo de reserva en la guantera del coche, espero te sirva.

-Gracias, Nicky.

-Más te vale dejarme el auto con el tanque vacío, llévate a Chapman a donde quiera, diviértanse.

-Nuevamente, gracias.

\- No hay de qué, Vause, Sofía y yo también iremos a dar un paseo.

\- ¿En qué auto? Me diste el tuyo.

-Mi papá está de viaje, dejó su Porsche así que lo tomaré prestado, no creo que lo ocupe si no está.

-Cuida a Sofía, ella es especial.

-La cuidaré más que tú, no te preocupes. -Ouchs, eso dolió. – Cuídate tú.

-Lo haré. – Y Nicky termina la llamada después de eso.

Veo el reloj una vez más, las siete menos diez. En poco más de una hora veré esos ojos azules que tanto me hacen soñar. Estoy nerviosa, feliz, aterrada, feliz otra vez, y el ciclo se repite. Para calmarme, decido subir al auto de Nicky y recorrer las calles antes de llegar al bar.

Aprendí a manejar a los dieciséis a petición de mi mamá, cada año revisaba que mi licencia de manejo estuviera vigente pero nunca entendí por qué si no teníamos auto. Ahora le agradezco en secreto por eso. Me detengo en cada alto, cedo el paso a los peatones, respeto los señalamientos de velocidad, tarareo las canciones que suenan en la lista de reproducción de Nicky, por momentos golpeteo el volante al ritmo de las canciones, me gusta esto, tal vez lo primero que haga cuando trabaje sea comprar un auto.

Veo el reloj de pulsera, son las siete con veinte minutos, el bar del Este está al Este de la ciudad, tengo tiempo de llegar sin prisas y me siento mejor, manejar me redujo notablemente el estrés.

Llego al estacionamiento del bar, bajo del auto y le tiendo las llaves al chico que los coloca en el estacionamiento. Entro al bar, es sábado por la noche y aunque es temprano, ya están ocupadas la mayoría de las mesas, hay quienes beben algo ligero, otros comen aperitivos, otros están sintiendo la música y se mueven al compás en medio del local, las luces tenues le dan un aspecto pacífico y relajado al lugar. No distingo la canción que suena de fondo, pero es calmada y perfecta para una primera cita.

Busco un lugar libre, hay algunas mesas desocupadas pero solo una es para dos, está junto a las paredes con de flores y colores, no está mal. Al sentarme llega una mesera, es joven con pelo castaño, tez blanca, su vestimenta consta de jeans y camisa azul fosforescente, se ve más decente que la mesera rubia de la semana pasada.

Pido una cerveza y espero con paciencia a que llegue mi pedido. Faltan cuatro minutos para las ocho en punto, los nervios aparecen de golpe, analizo mi ropa, veo el reflejo de mi maquillaje en la pantalla de mi celular, veo mis dientes a verificar que no quedó rastro de albóndigas, llega la mesera con la cerveza, pero no le presto atención por seguir analizando cada detalle en mí.

-Buenas noches. – ... Esa voz, su voz. Bajo mi celular descubriendo una sonrisa grande en mi rostro.

-Buenas noches, profesora. – Contesto a su saludo mientras se sienta frente a mí.

-¿Qué tal?, ¿ya ordenó? – Ve mi cerveza.

-Sí, ¿gusta cerveza? – Llamo la atención de la mesera con las manos.

-Prefiero una margarita.

-¿No está algo frío para una margarita? – Su sonrisa se hace más grande

-Tal vez. – La mesera llega con papel y pluma, hipnotizada por esa sonrisa, hago el pedido.

-Nos traes una margarita, por favor.

-En seguida. – Contesta la mesera.

-Señorita Vause, me gustaría que dejemos las formalidades por esta noche, por favor, hábleme de 'tú'.

-Como gustes, pero dime Alex entonces.

-A mí Piper. – Nos sonreímos, ella a mí, yo a ella, observábamos nuestros rostros mutuamente, yo me fijaba en sus labios, su nariz, su cabello, pero no pude perderme en su mirada, sus ojos vagaban por mis facciones así como los míos en las de ella y el contacto visual no se culminaba.

-Aquí está su margarita. – Rompe con la atmósfera.

-Gracias – Piper toma un sorbo, noté como sus mejillas se volvían rosadas y trataba de clavar su mirada en cualquier otro lugar que no sean mis ojos, pero se venció, y al dejar la bebida sobre la mesa, nuestros ojos hicieron esa magia que juntos hacen. Ojos azules de misterio, fortaleza, poder, seguridad, se abrieron ante los míos, dejándome observar más allá de lo que esconden. Pude ver la misma curiosidad que en mí había, vi las mismas dudas que yo tenía, vi que no sabía qué esperar y yo lo tampoco lo sabía, detrás de sus miedos, vi su alegría de verme, la misma alegría que yo.

-Entonces, Alex, ¿qué decía Sócrates sobre lo que amamos? – una pregunta sutil para iniciar la conversación que duraría horas, me alegra que ella haya empezado a hablar.

-Dijo, que amamos lo que nos hace falta.

-¿Y crees que eso es cierto?

-Sí, porque, anhelamos lo que no tenemos, el amor busca un bien que sea para siempre.

-Interesante... Y si ya tienes lo que te hacía falta, ¿lo dejarías de amar? – Suspiro sin entender a dónde nos llevará esta noche.

-No. Al contrario, lo amaría más, lo cuidaría para siempre porque ya tendría la experiencia de no tenerlo, y si lo tengo, haría lo que fuese por no dejarlo ir otra vez. -Parece que mi respuesta le encantó, su sonrisa (si cabe) se hace más grande antes de morder su labio inferior y asentir lentamente. - ¿Qué crees tú?

-Creo que necesitaré otra margarita.

Y así empezó la noche. Otra cerveza, otra margarita, otra cerveza, una margarita más.

Reíamos por nervios, reíamos por las ocurrencias de los que estaban a nuestro alrededor, reíamos con sus anécdotas de niña, reíamos por el gusto de escuchar nuestras risas unidas en el aire.

-... Entonces mi mamá me reprendió por haber comido galletas a escondidas durante una semana. Tuvo que cambiar de escondite el frasco unas cuantas veces. -Reí por imaginarme a Piper buscar por su cocina desesperadamente ese frasco.

-Tenías nueve años, ¿quién no quiere comer galletas todo el tiempo a esa edad?

-¡Exacto!, eso le dije a mi mamá. Y siendo sinceras, ¿a quién no le gusta comer galletas?

-Buen punto. -Termino mi tercera cerveza.

-Cuéntame de ti, Alex, ¿por qué Antropología y no modelo? – Me cuestiona tomando de su vaso medio vacío.

-Un día, de adolescente, estaba leyendo una revista sobre crímenes, leí que un antropólogo forense había hecho investigaciones increíbles en un cadáver, esas investigaciones fueron fundamentales para atrapar a un criminal en serie pero no se le dio crédito al antropólogo por la captura. – Juego con la botella entre mis manos sobre la mesa. – Entonces, me quedé reflexionando sobre la importancia de sus descubrimientos y en lo mal que se debió de sentir porque su trabajo no fue reconocido. Me compadecí tanto con el pobre que incluso busqué qué demonios se hacía en Antropología Forense.

-¿Ni si quiera sabías de qué se trataba?

-No. Hasta que leí más y más, y, ¿sabes? Es fascinante porque se tiene el poder de determinar la causa de la muerte, la identidad e incluso se puede recrear la escena del crimen, yo quiero hacer eso. Todos ayudan a los vivos, pero pocos ayudan a los muertos.

-¿Y cómo los ayudarías?

-Haciendo justicia. Dando pistas para atrapar a quienes les hicieron daño. -Piper asiente con la cabeza. – Además, ¿modelo?, ¿bromeas?

-No. Eres alta, hermosa, carismática. Serías alabada en las pasarelas.

-Basta, no es para tanto. -Susurro apenada por su comentario.

-¿Te sientes incómoda?

-Algo. -Piper se ríe.

-Bien, ya no diré que eres hermosa.

-¿Y tú por qué Historia?

-Es fácil. Porque si no conocemos nuestro pasado, ¿cómo mejorar nuestro futuro? Pocos conocen la historia de su propio país, yo me encargo de recordarles de dónde vienen para que no olviden a dónde van y que sepan cómo mejorar el régimen de gobierno.

-Eso es más interesante aún. – Iba a decirle algo más cuando mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo. Al sacarlo, veo que es una llamada de Nicky.

-Contesta, adelante. -Dice Piper levantándose, - yo iré al cuarto de baño un momento.

Se dirige al baño perdiéndose entre la gente. Yo me levanto encargándole la mesa a la mesera para salir a hablar fuera, no es porque la música no me deje escuchar la conversación de manera clara, sino porque quiero desahogar la emoción como se debe, salgo por una puerta de emergencia quedando en el estacionamiento donde guardan los autos de los consumidores. Un guardia parado en la puerta en la parte de atrás me mira con curiosidad, señalo mi teléfono que suena por segunda ocasión y asiente con la cabeza dando a entender que no hay problema que yo esté ahí.

-¡La estamos pasando genial! – es lo primero que digo.

-Me alegro por ti, ¿cómo está mi bebé?

-Está bien, en el estacionamiento.

\- Genial. ¿Qué dice Chapman?

-Hablamos de todo, ella es graciosa y divertida. Me hace reír con sus anécdotas, después de los nervios iniciales, la conversación inició con una sencilla pregunta, de ahí...

-Sí, sí, sí -Nicky corta mi discurso – Sólo te llamaba para asegurarme que próximamente me presentaras a una amiga suya, así que no la cagues, Vause.

-Que idiota, primero déjame plantar los pies en la tierra.

-Sofía te manda saludos.

-No le hagas nada, ¿dónde están?

-En la playa viendo las estrellas, pero ya nos vamos a la ciudad otra vez, Sofía tiene sueño – Escucho que Nicky susurra un "aguafiestas" y la risa de Sofi al fondo.

-¿Qué hora es? - Pregunto desorientada.

-Es la hora de que mires tu reloj. Nos vemos, Vause.

-Nos vemos, Nicky. -Termino la llamada y veo la hora en la pantalla del celular. Ya pasan de las diez de la noche y no hemos cenado, entro al bar agradeciéndole al guardia me dejara hablar ahí. Al dirigirme a la mesa, veo a Piper sentada.

-¿Todo en orden? – Me pregunta.

-Sí, todo bien. Iba a preguntarte si te gustaría ir a cenar. ¿Qué dices?

-Me encantaría, Alex, pero antes quiero terminar esta margarita, me la dio la mesera diciendo que un joven me la envió. No sé quién sea pero no quiero rechazar su gesto.

-Te acompaño con otra cerveza. -Le hago señas a la mesara para que me de otra botella, me siento y llega la cuarta botella.

Piper retoma la conversación sobre su pasión por la historia, casi se había tomado la bebida de un sorbo por la prisa de irnos, después, aunque quiso seguir hablando, no tardó mucho con el hilo de la voz pues se tapó la boca y agacho la mirada.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, sentí náuseas y un ligero dolor de cabeza. -Levanta la vista de nuevo. – Lo siento, me estoy mareando. -Recarga su peso sobre la mesa con los antebrazos apoyados en ella.

-¿Piper? -Le toco el hombro.

-No sé qué me pasa, Alex. - Voltea hacia la salida. -No me siento bien. - Trata de tomar aire con la boca -quiero irme.

-Seguro, te llevo. -Pongo dinero sobre la mesa, es suficiente para pagar las bebidas y dejar una generosa propina. Me levanto, paso un brazo de Piper por mi cuello y sin soltar su brazo, coloco mi mano libre en su cintura soportando parte de su peso para que no caiga. -Te tengo.

Los curiosos voltean a vernos pero los ignoro, sigo caminado con Piper pegada a mi costado hasta salir por la puerta principal. Pido al aparcacoches que traigan el auto en el que vine.

-Alex, no me siento bien. -Me dice arrastrando las palabras.

-Lo sé, estás sudando. No te preocupes, te llevaré a un hospital.

-¡No!, los odio. – Trata de reincorporarse pero pierde el equilibrio, si no fuese porque la sostengo, seguro le daría una visita al suelo.

-Piper, tranquila, no pasa nada. -Veo el auto detenerse frente a nosotras. Con ayuda del chico meto a Piper en el asiento trasero, le pongo el cinturón pero se lo quita y se recuesta a lo largo del asiento.

-Así, mejor así – Dice somnolienta.

-Como quieras princesa, es tu carruaje. -Cierro la puerta y entro al asiento del piloto. Arranco manejando rumbo al hospital más cercano.

-Alex, creo que voy a vomitar. – Abro las ventanas – No me siento bien, Alex, llévame a casa.

-Piper un doctor te tiene que ver...

-No, ya te dije que odio los hospitales. Por favor, llévame a casa.

-Bien, ¿dónde vives? – No pienso en llevarla a su casa, la llevaré al hospital pero no quiero que se altere más.

-Avenida Washington, cerca de la Academia Central de... de Mú... voy a dormirme.

-No, Piper, no te duermas, ¡Piper! – Veo por el retrovisor su cuerpo recostado. Estoy preocupada, aterrada más bien. Lo más seguro es que esa estúpida mesera le haya dado una bebida adulterada.

-Alex... -Piper se sienta y me abraza por detrás del asiento del conductor. – Te amo – susurra en mi cuello y lo besa.

-Piper, detente, no estás bien.

-¡Sí lo estoy! – no la puedo ver porque está a mi espalda, pero apuesto que está haciendo berrinches. -Alex, me gustas, me gustas mucho. – Habla fuerte pero sus palabras están mal pronunciadas y arrastradas por su voz. -¿Sabes por qué te dije que quería la cerveza después de la graduación? -No sé qué es peor, que se duerma estando drogada o que se me declare estando drogada.

-No, ¿por qué? -Esto puede servir a mi favor.

-Porque después de tu graduación, yo dejaré de ser tu maestra, y así podemos salir juntas, como pareja. ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que estás drogada y que un médico tiene que revisarte.

\- ¡No! Odio los hospitales. -Quita sus brazos de mi estómago rompiendo el abrazo. -Alex, ¿yo te gusto? -No le respondo. - ¿Alex? – En mis sueños, nuestras declaraciones de amor eran en un atardecer caminando tomadas de la mano a orillas de la playa descalzas mirándonos a los ojos. - ¿¡Alex?! – No sé qué decir. - ¡Alex! -Primero dice que me ama y ahora me grita. -¡Alex cuidado!

-¿Qué? – Veo una luz blanca abriéndose paso dentro del auto, me cega la intensidad de los faros que se acercan a gran velocidad por la derecha, el golpe de aceros es inevitable. Las bolsas de aire salen de su escondite, se escuchan llantas rechinar sobre el asfalto, veo vidrios flotando a mi alrededor, pequeñas gotas de sangre acompañan a los vidrios en su viaje, es como si la gravedad no existiera dentro del auto, por la ventana miro la camioneta que nos golpeó al revés. No entiendo qué pasa. El grito de Piper es de terror, me contagia de miedo escucharla así, un instinto protector se apodera de mi cuerpo y es cuando las velocidades de las cosas vuelven a su normalidad. Siento mi cuello ser sacudido fuertemente por la caída, el techo se contrae y se raspa contra la carretera. ¡Piper!

-¡Brus, vámonos! - ¿Brus?, ¿Homer? Escucho voces fuera, la obscuridad de la noche reina en los alrededores, pero la luz de los faros insiste en mostrarme la sombra de unos pies acercándose.

-¡Larguémonos de aquí!, ¡vámonos! – La voz me suena familiar, ya la había oído antes pero estoy tan aturdida que no puedo distinguir de quién es.

El sonido de las puertas de la camioneta cerrarse y las llantas derrapar por la aceleración retumban en mi cabeza con agresividad.

-¿Piper? – Pregunto con una voz apenas audible que jamás había escuchado de mí. - ¿Piper? - Ya no escucho sus gritos, no escucho sus quejas, no escucho sus risas. Mis ojos se cierran, MI cuerpo cuelga entre el asiento y el cinturón de seguridad, me duele, pero duele más no escuchar a Piper.

NOTA: Lamento la demora, en serio. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia.


	19. Evaluación de los daños

" _-Alex, ¿yo te gusto?... ¿Alex?... ¿¡Alex?!... ¡Alex!... ¡Alex cuidado!"_

Piper…

Es como estar en el limbo entre el sueño y la realidad. No hablo, mis músculos no responden a mis órdenes, no veo, pero respiro, ¿eso es bueno? Escucho voces difuminadas por la distancia, no entiendo lo que dicen, pero agudizo mi sentido del oído lo más que puedo para descifrar la conversación. Concentrándome en las voces apenas es entendible algunas palabras… choque, accidente, huesos…

Piper...

Es cuando el líquido tibio recorre por la mitad mi rostro, una gota de algo, aparece otra gota en la otra mitad y siento otra correr detrás de la primera, el líquido poco a poco me inunda y moja mis mejillas, llega a la mandíbula y se pierde sobre mi cuello. Las palabras antes entendidas trazan frases en mi mente, lo recuerdo, recuerdo los gritos de Piper. Las pisadas firmes en el suelo y el volumen de las voces que escucho van cesando indicando que se alejan más, se van sin aclarar mis dudas, ruego en silencio porque las voces no se apaguen pero es inútil. ¿Qué le pasó a Piper?

Abrir los ojos se convirtió en una tarea difícil de realizar, algo tan simple como levantar los párpados me está costando todas las fuerzas posibles por reunir en mí. Aunque me duelen y parece que pesan más de lo que puedo, no desisto ante el objetivo. Quiero despertar, voy a despertar y sabré que todo ha sido un producto de mi mente cansada, todo ha sido parte de un sueño que se convirtió en la pesadilla más real jamás vivida. Me concentro para llenar mis adoloridos pulmones con todo el oxígeno posible, mentalmente me doy ánimos para abrir los ojos deseando que el molesto e insistente sonido del _biiib_ suene para levantarme de mi cama y empezar con otra mañana en casa desayunando con mi madre.

En el fondo sé que no escucharé ese _biiib_ , en el fondo sé que no estoy en mi cama, en el fondo sufro porque sé lo que pasó, recuerdo el choque, pero no fue un accidente, recuerdo mis huesos doler y recuerdo haber dejado de escuchar la voz de Piper.

El líquido moja los caminos antes dibujados en mi rostro, esta vez el líquido fluye más rápido y con mayor frecuencia y aquellas fuerzas que reuní para poder ver tienen su recompensa, logro abrir los ojos para encontrarme con la blancura de las paredes iluminadas con la luz atravesando por la ventana. Todo es borroso, no tengo mis anteojos puestos y las lágrimas no ayudan a mejorar la vista.

 _Piper, ¿dónde estás? Te necesito_.

-¿Alexandra? – Una cara se atraviesa en mis borrosas visiones. -¡Nicky, despertó! – Avisa mi madre para lanzarse a darme un abrazo. Llora sobre mi pecho dificultando aún más mi respiración pero no le digo nada, no me importa si muero ahora.

-¿Vause? – La mancha rubia-rojiza se posiciona al otro lado de la cama – Vause, dijiste que no chocarías maldita idiota. – No logro verle bien el rostro, pero por su voz y su profunda aspiración del viagracao (moco) sé que Nicky también se nos une en el llanto.

Mi madre me suelta dándole acceso a Nicky para que también me reciba con un abrazo, sale de la habitación mencionando que iría por la enfermera dejándonos solas por unos momentos.

-Vause, mataste a mi bebé, desgraciada, cuando me avisaron que mi auto estaba volcado en la carretera, pensé lo peor. – No respondo, no puedo responder, en mi garganta hay un nudo que no me deja hablar. -No vuelvas a asustarme así, Alex, ni se te ocurra darme otro susto así, ¿me oíste? – Veo que me reclama limpiándose los ojos con los antebrazos.

La enfermera entra seguida por mi madre, yo sigo llorando en silencio por recordar que Piper estaba conmigo, Nicky se hace a un lado para que la enfermera verifique mis signos vitales como parte del proceso rutinario.

Ruego a las fuerzas que me ayudaron a abrir los ojos a que ahora me ayuden a hablar, quiero emitir palabras formando frases para saber sobre ella, sobre Piper. A la mierda el dolor físico que siento, es el dolor en mi corazón lo que está acabando conmigo.

-Piper- un ronco y cansado susurro, eso no es suficiente. Repito su nombre aclarando mi garganta. -Piper- No hay respuestas. Distingo las sombras borrosas de mi madre y de Nicky paradas viéndome de frente y el bulto blanco a mi lado, seguro es la enfermera haciendo sus anotaciones inútiles.

-Todo en orden, pero debe descansar. No la agobien. – Dice el bulto blanco para desaparecer tras cerrar la puerta.

-Alex, ¿cómo te sientes? – Pregunta mi preocupada madre.

\- No veo – Sostengo la voz en el aire lo más que puedo para que se logre entender. Es difícil hablar cuando tus pulmones se contraen en tu pecho dándote dolores que no creías que pudieras sentir.

Mis palabras fueron escuchadas, el frío plástico enmarcando el vidrio son colocados sobre mis ojos, las manchas borrosas ya tienen forma. Mi madre tiene un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos brillosos, Nicky sigue mirándome de frente suspirando célebre porque desperté.

-¿Y Piper? – Ya es más clara la pregunta.

-Alex, debes descansar. – Nicky intenta reconfortarme con una acaricia en la pierna, pero no siento su tacto.

-Eso lo haré cuando me digan algo sobre Piper. – Hasta ahora noto que mis lágrimas no han parado, las limpio con el dorso de la mano percatándome que hay cables y una tubería de plástico flexible sujetas a mis brazos.

-Hija, descansa un poco, ¿está bien? – Me da a beber agua de un vaso con sorbete e intenta convencerme acariciándome el pelo.

-¿Qué día es? – Mi voz por fin se figura a la habitual.

-Domingo trece de noviembre – Contesta Nicky.

-¿Qué hora? –

-Las once de la mañana.

-¿He estado más de doce horas inconsciente?

-Sí, Vause, sufriste un accidente muy fuerte, la policía ya investiga al respecto.

-¿Y Piper?

-Ella no está. – No creo lo que dice Nichols, tengo que oírlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Las lágrimas salen sin permiso cuando escucho la respuesta por segunda vez.

-Piper no está. - ¡¿Y así tan calmada lo dice?! Quiero que mi cabeza me acompañe en mi negación, pero no puedo moverla por un obstáculo alrededor.

-¡No, cállate Nichols! No puedes decirme eso…

-Alex, moverás el collarín…

-¡Me vale una mierda el collarín madre!

-Vause cálmate, a Piper la trasladaron a cuidados intensivos, no está aquí.

-¡Hija de…! ¡¿Cómo mierdas me asustas así?! ¡¿Cómo está Piper?!

Sin darme cuenta cuándo, una enfermera y un señor con bata (aparentemente un Doctor) entran a la habitación.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunta quien antes me tomó los signos. - ¿Por qué los gritos?

-Todo está bien...

-No, madre, nada está bien. – Me dirijo a los recién llegados– Quiero información sobre Piper Elizabeth Chapman, estaba en el auto conmigo.

-No podemos dar información sobre otros pacientes. – El tono prepotente de la joven enfermera me hace pensar que es más idiota de lo que aparenta, pero si quiero respuestas necesito calmarme.

-Necesito saber de ella, por favor, estaba conmigo. Necesito saber qué le pasó, por favor, ayúdenme. – Uso mi último recurso, les suplico con el corazón acongojado.

-No podemos, lo siento. -Interrumpe el Doctor - ¿Nos permiten un momento? – les pregunta a mi madre y a Nicky, éstas se van y al cerrar la puerta el Doctor continúa - Soy Sebastián, el Doctor de turno. En unas horas viene el médico que lleva a cabo su caso para darle la valoración médica completa y, aunque ya se la haya informado a sus familiares, puedo decirle que sufrió una fractura en su peroné derecho… - Eso explica por qué no sentí el toque de Nicky - …necesitó una operación inmediata pues era vital que no perdiera más sangre, además tuvo una lesión de la vértebra C3 a la C7, va a tener que usar el collarín por unas semanas. -Se acerca para verme de cerca, el Doctor es de mediana edad con una que otra arruga por la edad, tez blanca, ojos grisáceos y cabello castaño, se ve más receptivo que la enfermera prepotente. – Tuvo mucha suerte, señorita…

-Vause. – Termino su frase.

-…Señorita Vause. Un gusto. Si no tiene otra duda que nos corresponda responder, le deseo un buen día y una pronta recuperación. ¿Ya comió? – Vaya cambio de tema.

-No. – Me apena mi respuesta, pero él preguntó.

-Claro que no, - sonríe por lo obviedad de la respuesta – despertó hace poco, claro que no ha comido. En seguida solicito que le traigan algo de acuerdo a su dieta. - Se retira junto con la enfermera dejando la habitación en silencio después de eso.

De acuerdo con Einstein, el tiempo es relativo ya que el tiempo se mueve a diferentes velocidades dependiendo de la velocidad relativa a la de la luz en que se mueve un objeto. Para mí, el tiempo es más lento aquí entre estas cuatro paredes blancas, y es más rápido allá afuera. No siento que hayan pasado los minutos. No siento que nada cambie aquí adentro, no cambia nada. No cambia la velocidad de la luz a través de la ventana, no cambia la iluminación, ni si quiera yo cambio de posición. El tiempo es una medida cuantitativa para poner principio y fin, inicio y terminación, es un método utilizado desde miles de años atrás para mantener un orden en nuestros días, en nuestras vidas. Para mí, el tiempo no deja de ser números en un reloj, así como no deja de ser lento dentro de esta habitación. Para mí, ahora el tiempo es un factor en contra pues entre más segundos pasan, más grande es la incertidumbre de saber cómo está Piper y qué le pasó para que esté en cuidados intensivos.

-¿Vause? – Nicky se asoma por la puerta entre abierta. -Alguien quiere verte… - Por un momento me imagino a Piper cruzando esa puerta y acercándose a mí para decirme que todo estará bien.

Un tímido _"hola"_ y un _"¿cómo estás?"_ son pronunciados por Sofía que se acerca a mí en lugar de la mujer de mis sueños con una charola, seguro es el almuerzo.

-Hola, Sofi… - No puedo decirle más porque si le contesto _"me siento adolorida, cansada, aturdida y fatal porque Piper está herida por mi culpa"_ seguro que intentará levantarme el ánimo y no quiero eso, tampoco me gustaría que me mirara con más lástima de la que ya me mira.

-Nicky me avisó sobre el accidente hace unas horas, no podía entrar porque ya eran dos contigo y no permiten a más de dos visitas a la vez. Pero te traje el almuerzo, me permitieron acompañarte - Deja la charola sobre la cajonera al lado de la cama y toma mi mano que reposa sobre mi abdomen.

-Gracias por venir.

-No hay de qué. ¿Quieres ver qué te traje?

-No tengo hambre.

-Vamos, Al, tienes que comer algo.

-No quiero.

-Si no comes, no podrás recuperarte pronto.

-No me importa. – Sus ojos de médico evalúan mi cuerpo.

-Sabía que no era buena idea. -Lo dice más para ella misma que para mí, pero quiero saber a qué refiere.

-¿Qué cosa no fue buena idea?

-El que salieras con esa mujer, si no hubieras ido con ella, nada de esto abría pasado.

-No digas eso, salir con Piper no fue un error.

-¿No? Mírate, mira los ojos de tu madre irritados por las lágrimas, mira el sufrimiento que nos ha causado verte entrar a un quirófano. – Sujeta mi mano con mayor fuerza. - Aspiro a ser la mejor estudiante de medicina en uno de los países más desarrollados, y te aseguro que nunca me había sentido tan preocupada viendo a un paciente ser trasladado de urgencia a una sala de cirugía hasta que te vi a ti en la camilla. – Sofía tiene razón, fue un error salir con Piper, pero no son sus argumentos los que me hacen pensar eso, el hecho de que Piper sufriera daños severos es lo que me lleva a pensar que sí fue un error, un error que no se cometerá otra vez si este es el precio.

-Sofía, ¿cómo está Piper?

-¿Tanto te preocupa esa mujer?

-¿Y cómo no? Por favor, dime algo, dime cómo está, dime qué pasa con ella, por favor.

\- Al, cariño, debes preocuparte por ti, no por ella.

-No lo entiendes, Sofía. – Quito mi mano de su agarre. - No lo entiendes, Piper está en cuidados intensivos por mi culpa, debo saber, exijo saber.

-Al… -suspira resignada a cumplir mi petición. – Si te doy noticias de ella, ¿prometes que cumplirás con todo lo que los médicos te digan para que te recuperes pronto?

-Sí. – Acepto de inmediato, ni si quiera es necesario pensar la respuesta, haría lo que fuera por saber de Piper.

-Eso incluye comer.

-Lo que sea, pero dime algo sobre su estado.

-Bien. – Me extiende el dedo meñique. - ¿Por la garrita? -Uno mi dedo meñique con el suyo en señal de complicidad sellando el trato como cuando nos conocimos.

-Por la garrita.

La luz a través de la ventana se movió a una velocidad aún más lenta que la de antes. Sofía se fue después de que terminé de almorzar, se quedó desde que comencé con el pollo y las verduras al vapor, hasta que comí el último trozo de gelatina. Se marchó prometiendo traerme noticias sobre Piper, deseo que el tiempo no pase tan lento para ella como para mí. Nicky y mi madre almorzaron fuera de la habitación porque no querían alejarse mucho por si había novedades en cuanto a mi salud física y poco después de que Sofía se marchara, ellas entraron para hacerme compañía. A mitad del relato de Nicky sobre su velada con Sofi, le llamaron los de la aseguradora citándola para arreglar un acuerdo sobre su auto. Y de tres quedamos dos, mi madre y yo solas en la habitación blanca.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las tres y media de la tarde.

-¿No te parece que el tiempo es más lento?

-¿Qué?

-Nada. – Veo de reojo a mi madre sentada en la silla frente a la cajonera -¿Me alcanzas el agua? – Mi madre lo hace, intenta colocar el sorbete en mis labios pero le quito el vaso, me siento inútil, y más inútil aún me voy a sentir si me da agua en la boca. Bebo unos sorbos, y entonces pregunto. - ¿Has sabido algo de Piper?

-No. – Me quita el vaso de las manos para depositarlo donde estaba. -No he sabido de ella.

-¿Puedes averiguar algo por mí?

-No me alejaré de esta habitación a no ser que sea por algo muy, muy importante.

-Piper es muy, muy importante, mamá.

-No para mí.

-Necesito saber de ella, por favor.

-Ya escuchaste a la enfermera hace rato, no pueden dar información de otros pacientes.

-¿Por qué se niegan a decirme algo sobre ella? -Mi madre no me contesta, en cambio, se queda sentada observándome en silencio.

La puerta se abre, Sofía entra con una expresión que no sé descifrar, no sé si lo que viene a decir es bueno o no.

-Al, vengo de ver la valoración de la paciente Chapman, Piper. – Se detiene al lado de mi madre.

-¿Y? – Le incito a continuar con las manos.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Pregunta mi madre.

-Bueno, señora, tener el apellido Cambi en tu identificación de alumna de medicina tiene sus ventajas. Es fácil caminar por los pasillos y áreas restringidas con una identificación así.

-Sofia, dime ya. - Estoy desesperada, tengo horas queriendo saber algo sobre Piper y ahora Sofía intenta hacerse la interesante.

-Al, -suspira y se acerca a mí por el otro lado rodeando la camilla donde me encuentro- hay noticias, pero puede que no te agraden.

-Sofía, dime por favor.

-Bueno… - Sostiene mi mano entre las suyas - Aparte de la fractura del radio izquierdo, rompimiento de la sexta y séptima costilla, la paciente tiene una conmoción o lesión cerebral traumática. Según el reporte de la resonancia magnética no presenta derrames ni ningún tipo de anomalía. También se le aplicó una angiografía cerebral para descartar coágulos debido al rompimiento de vasos sanguíneos, no presenta coágulos, pero sí presenta cuadros de amnesia. Es un deterioro cognitivo leve, ya están trabajando en ello. Justo ahora le realizan un examen cognitivo, un examen neuropsicológico básico para determinar qué tan desorientada está entre otras cosas. Tiene un par de horas despierta, salió de su segunda cirugía hace unas cuatro horas.

-¿Qué significa todo eso?

-Significa que como médico, aparte de no creer en las casualidades, tampoco creo en los milagros, pero después de enterarme lo trágico del accidente y de que ella no tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto, y encima iba en el asiento trasero, podría decir que tal vez los milagros existen porque ha sobrevivido y con tan pocos daños.

-¿Y qué más significa?

-Que posiblemente me replanteé mi teoría sobre los milagros, y tú también deberías hacerlo.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí. Lo que dice su valoración médica es que ella tiene lapsos vacíos en su memoria, no recuerda haber salido contigo, Al.

NOTA: Dejaré de poner tantas notas. Háganme saber qué opinan a través de sus comentarios, gracias por seguir la historia.


	20. ¿Qué le hice?

Esta mañana hablé con el médico que atiende mi caso, para mí son buenas noticias, dijo que, si mi recuperación va como hasta ahora mañana podré salir del hospital. También dijo que puedo usar las muletas siempre y cuando las distancias no sean largas, tengo que venir una vez por semana para checar que todo vaya bien con mi cuello y que la férula me la quitarán en tres meses. También dijo que ahora tengo placas en el peroné, lo que será divertido a la hora de viajar.

"… _No recuerda haber salido contigo, Al"_

Desde el domingo, son esas cinco palabras que vuelan en mi mente taladrando todo a su paso. No recuerda haber salido conmigo, ella no recuerda nada sobre esa noche en el bar. Eso no significa que no recuerde sus sentimientos hacia a mí, ella dijo que me ama, lo dijo estando drogada, sí, pero al fin de cuentas lo dijo. Eso es algo que no se puede olvidar, los sentimientos, en especial un sentimiento como el amor.

Tengo la mitad de mi pierna atrapada en una férula obligándome a doblar la rodilla para no arrastrarla, es más pesada de lo que aparenta, los antiinflamatorios hacen un buen trabajo y el medicamento para el dolor es efectivo, no del todo, pero calma los dolores. A pesar de las incomodidades, aquí estoy, con esfuerzo y en contra de los regaños y advertencias de mi madre, estoy de pie (literal, estoy apoyada en un solo pie y con las muletas bajo mis axilas), habitación 308, segundo piso, la habitación de Piper. No sé qué me encontraré allí dentro, ya han pasado cuatro días desde el accidente y lo último que supe es que cuando le dijeron a Piper que estaba en el mismo auto que yo, ella preguntaba por mí así como yo preguntaba por ella. Su inquietud por verme me da la esperanza que quizás me quiera en verdad, pero a la vez me asusta girar la perilla y que ella se retracte negando todo tipo de sentimientos hacia mí, me asusta que su amnesia sea más grave de lo que me dijo Sofía, me asusta que no quiera volver a verme o que me eche la culpa de sus males. En parte así es, yo fui la de la idea de querer conocerla fuera de la Universidad lo antes posible, aun siendo consciente de que ella podría tener problemas por involucrarse con una alumna, me arriesgué, vi la oportunidad y la aproveché

Me armo de valor para tomar el picaporte y abrir la puerta, me preparo mentalmente para todos los escenarios posibles que se me ocurrieron para el reencuentro. _"Muy bien, aquí voy"_ me digo para mis adentros, apenas una abertura pequeña entre la puerta y el marco es suficiente para despertar la curiosidad de Piper

-¿Madre?

Me detengo para llenar mis pulmones de aire, su voz calma todas mis alarmas.

-¿Madre?

De nuevo su voz. Esta vez abro la puerta lo suficiente como para asomar mi cabeza y verla.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?

Piper, sentada en la cama con las piernas estiradas y sujeta al monitor cardiaco, me mira como si fuese un fantasma. Su boca entreabierta articulando palabras sin sonido y esos párpados que dejan ver el contorno perfecto de sus ojos, me indican que mi visita sorpresa le causó más que sorpresa.

-Puedo… volver después. -Digo temerosa de su reacción. – Sólo quería verte, ya sabes… para saber si estabas bien.

Digo aún de pie en la puerta. Esos ojitos azules abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa pronto se vuelven cristalinos por las lágrimas aglomerándose en ellos, y con la voz dependiendo de un hilo, apenas puede entenderse mi nombre saliendo de sus labios. Sin perder más tiempo, me acerco a ella con cierta dificultad por las muletas y sin saber cuándo mi visión fue interrumpida por las lágrimas que también brotaban sin aviso.

-Alex… ¿qué…? ¿Por qué?

-Tranquila, Pipes, todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Libero mi mano más cercana a ella para acomodar uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja tomándome así, el atrevimiento de acariciar con el pulgar su mejilla. Prestando detalle, noto que aún sin maquillaje y con el cabello desaliñado sigue siendo perfecta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Su cambio de tono es radical, quita mi mano de su contacto clavando su mirada en la mía. Sus ojos, azules como el cielo que siempre transmiten alegría, ahora me ven con frialdad e indiferencia.

-Quería verte, estaba preocupada…

-¡Mientes!

-Pipes, no miento, te quería ver, anhelaba verte y… -Quitando su mirada de mí y con su mano levantada mostrándome la palma corta mis palabras.

-Vete.

De todos los escenarios que se me ocurrieron no estaba éste. No me esperaba una Piper indiferente a mis sentimientos, no pensé que ella estuviera tan molesta como para ni siquiera querer verme.

-Pipes, me dijeron que habías preguntado por mí.

-Eso fue antes de saber lo que me hiciste.

-Pipes, ¿qué te dijeron que te hice?

Con la mirada perdida al frente dándome su perfil, baja su mano con lentitud hasta colocarla en un costado.

-Le pido que no me llame "Pipes", que me deje tranquila y que se retire, señorita Vause.

No digo nada más. Las palabras sobran, este no es un buen momento para ninguna. Sujeto las muletas con fuerza mientras me retiro de la habitación deseando haber escuchado a mi madre para evitarme la escenita.

¿Cómo poder decirle a que yo también deseaba verla?, ¿cómo pedirle que me explicara a detalle lo que hicimos esa noche?, ¿cómo poder verla a los ojos y no perderme en su mirada?

El domingo desperté alterada por no reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba, por suerte mis padres estaban fuera de la habitación para escucharme y venir a mi rescate. Luego de muchas horas de preguntas, exámenes y visitas de psicólogos, supe que había ingresado aquí debido a un accidente automovilístico. No recordaba nada, de hecho, todavía no logro ordenar mis recuerdos, pero me dijeron que en el lugar del accidente me encontraron en el asiento trasero de un auto a nombre de Nicky Nichols, al preguntar por su estado me contestaron que quien manejaba no era ella, sino Alex.

Mi mente divagaba de escena en escena tratando de descifrar por qué yo estaba en el mismo auto con Alex, cada vez que preguntaba por ella me decían que no estaba tan mal como yo, pero no había más detalles. Sólo me consolaba el saber que ella estaba estable, bueno, más estable que yo.

Hace un par de días, unos detectives a cargo de la investigación del accidente intentaron hablar conmigo. Fue inútil. No podía ayudarles a declarar nada pues no recuerdo qué pasó, no soy de ayuda en la investigación de mi propio caso. Me dijeron que es posible que el tan mencionado "accidente" no lo haya sido, me comentaron que no encuentran al o los responsables, también comentaron que no parece un choque común pues quien nos embistió debió haber ido a gran velocidad, además, que la parte baja del auto de Nichols que recibió el impacto estaba muy hundida, lo que les hace sospechar que el auto que nos volcó tenía reforzamiento en la defensa. Me preguntaron si sospecho de alguien que quisiera hacerme daño, pero no, ¿quién quisiera lastimarme? Soy profesora, no me meto en problemas con nadie, soy sociable, tengo amigos y gente cercana, pero nadie que parezca querer matarme.

Agradezco tener a gente que me ama a mi alrededor, como mi mejor amiga Polly, o Larry, por ejemplo, el mejor amigo de mi hermano desde el quinto grado. Larry ha cuidado de mi estado médico desde hace un año y esta vez no fue la excepción. Él ha cuidado de mí desde que ingresé por la puerta de urgencias, ha cuidado mucho de mí, en serio, mucho. En un momento a solas, Larry me dijo que los agentes le pidieron mi historial clínico y algunos resultados para ver mi estado de embriaguez debido a que la conductora, Alex, tuvo niveles moderados de alcohol en su sangre. Larry les dio mis análisis completos, pero para el reporte oficial en el hospital omitió cierto detalle.

" _-¿Cuál es su nombre?_

 _-Piper Elizabeth Chapman._

 _-¿Edad?_

 _-Veintiocho años._

 _-¿Fecha de nacimiento?_

 _-Siete de junio._

 _-¿Pareja?_

 _-No._

 _-¿Mascota? -¿En serio es relevante esa información?_

 _-Tenía un hurón hace dos años. Murió, ya estaba viejito._

 _-Un hurón, ¿he? – Veo que anota todo lo que digo apoyado en una tabla. Larry es realmente lindo cuando se pone en plan "profesional". Mi hermano Cal seguro estaría feliz si yo saliera con su queridísimo amigo, su "hermano del alma". Lástima que soy homosexual, esos ojos obscuros y su cabello corto y enredado deberían de enamorar a la primera. Ahora que lo veo bien, es más bajo de estatura de lo que recordaba. Como está parado al lado de la cama donde me encuentro puedo darme una idea más clara de su estatura desde este ángulo. -¿Comida preferida?_

 _-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?_

 _-Porque quiero invitarte a cenar cuando te dé de alta. -Deja de escribir para verme a los ojos, me avienta una de sus sonrisas encantadoras, sin duda cualquiera caería con esa sonrisa, cualquiera menos yo._

 _-Larry, me halaga ¿pero podemos centrarnos en mi problema de amnesia?, por favor._

 _-Llevamos centrándonos en eso por dos días, Piper, y estoy seguro que recordarás todo en cuestión de tiempo. Por ahora hay una parte de tu cerebro que se resiste a darte recuerdos, pero ya pasará. – Pone su dedo índice en mi frente – Esa cabecilla tuya te dará respuestas pronto._

 _-Estoy desesperada, Larry, ¿por qué no puedo recordar? -Le pregunto frustrada por no poder saber cómo llegué a parar en este hospital y le quito su dedo de mi frente con cierta rudeza._

 _-Ya te lo explicamos de mil maneras, Piper, tuviste un accidente automovilístico y el golpe que te diste en la cabeza dañó partes de tu sistema cognitivo._

 _-Un accidente… -Me recuesto rendida, es inútil tratar de recordar, solo hago que mi cabeza me duela y que la desesperación se vuelva frecuente en mí._

 _-Piper, todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? Confía en mí. -Larry toma mi mano para besarla con ternura. -Tuviste dos cirugías, una de tu brazo y otra en las costillas. Me importa que te recuperes de eso, en cuanto a lo que pasó la noche del sábado, ya lo recordarás. Es normal que cuando se sufre una experiencia traumática el cerebro oprima recuerdos previos a ese hecho. - Larry se sienta en el espacio libre a un lado mío sin soltar mi mano. -Piper, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, tengo una teoría del por qué no recuerdas nada además del golpe en la cabeza._

 _-¿De qué se trata?_

 _-Escucha, los oficiales antes de irse me pidieron tus resultados y les entregué una copia para ayudar a su investigación, pero hay algo que no puse en tu registro médico oficial._

 _Seguramente por mi cara de póker, Larry continuó para explicarse mejor._

 _-Te conozco desde hace tiempo, y no creo que seas del tipo de personas que recurren a estimulantes externos para sentirse bien. Así que te pregunto de manera directa, ¿tomas algún medicamento que no te lo haya recetado yo?_

 _-Larry, claro que no. No confío en otro médico más que en ti._

 _-Bueno pues… Aparte del nivel de alcohol, un poco excesivo a decir verdad, encontramos un alcaloide llamado escopolamina. Esta es una droga usada en algunos medicamentos para prevenir mareos, náuseas, y entre sus funciones, en medicina se usa como analgésico local ya de es un sedante que actúa directo en el sistema nervioso central. Tuvimos que administrarte mucha vitamina C para eliminar el alcaloide. – Otra vez mi cara de póker le incitó a continuar – Es una droga, Piper, que hace que quien la consuma no recuerde sus actos y sea fácilmente vulnerable a las órdenes que se le hacen y el método por el cual entra al organismo puede variar. Lo común es que sea ingerido vía oral en alimentos y bebidas._

 _-¿Me drogaron?_

 _-Sí, Piper. No lo puse en tu historial porque, bueno, eso mancharía tu reputación._

 _-Oh, mi… ¿quién más sabe eso?_

 _-Los agentes, tus padres, yo… y ahora tú._

 _-¿Quién quisiera drogarme?_

 _-No lo sé, ¿con quién te encontraron en el auto?_

 _-¿Alex?_

 _\- …._

 _-No, imposible, ella… no, Larry, ella… No…"_

Y las lágrimas aparecen al recordar el amargo sabor de la decepción. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir con su cara de inocente y preocupada? Confié en ella, le quería, no entiendo cómo pudo haberme hecho eso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien despierta interés en mí, y cuando me le acerco, me lastima. Pensé que ella sería diferente, pensé que ella también sentía atracción por mí, pero no, me equivoqué. Alex solo jugaba conmigo.

NOTA: Gracias por la espera, tuve un accidente en uno de mis dedos de la mano izquierda y me era difícil escribir. Ya me encuentro bien y con muchas ganas de continuar. Saludos.

Atte: Andrea Mendoza.


	21. Decepción al cuadrado

-Tienes tareas a montones, no sé cómo le harás para ponerte al corriente de aquí al lunes. -Me informa Nicky sentándose a mi lado en el sofá haciéndome entrega de una taza humeante de té.

-Gracias por mantenerme informada, la verdad no me preocupo porque es viernes, tengo sábado y domingo para hacerlos. – Dejo los apuntes que Nicky hizo sobre mis pendientes en clase para sostener la taza con ambas manos, soplar el humo de la bebida y darle un largo y sonoro sorbo. -Entonces… -retomo la conversación dejando la taza en la mesa de centro de mi sala en donde también descansa mi pierna con la férula. - ¿…mi madre habló con la decana de Antropología que, a su vez, habló con los profesores para dejarme entregar los trabajos y tareas el lunes?

-Síp, y yo me ofrecí a preguntar cuáles son tus tareas.

-Eres genial, Nicky. – Le respondo tomando las hojas con los apuntes para seguir leyendo qué tanto tengo que hacer.

-Oye, Vause…

-¿Hum?

-¿Por qué tú si puedes poner los pies sobre la mesilla y yo no? – Volteo desconcertada por la pregunta inesperada de Nichols. Parece que está haciendo berrinche con la mirada como si fuese una pequeña a quien no le dieron su paleta después de la visita con el dentista.

-Nichols, tengo la pierna encarcelada en una férula con placas de metal sujetando mi jodido hueso, ¿y tú aun así preguntas el por qué?

-Es que… Diane siempre me regaña a mí, ¿por qué a ti no?

Resoplo divertida por el caprichoso berrinche de Nicky, me causa ternura esa mirada de cachorro mojado pero a la vez me desconcierta que se comporte así por algo tan vano.

-Nichols, mi madre no está, sube los pies también si quieres. -Palabras mágicas. Cambia su expresión por una más alegre, quita sus zapatos de prisa y se acomoda para subir los pies en la mesilla. -¿Mejor?

-¡Mejor! Ahora dime, ¿qué harás por la princesa?

-¿Qué se supone que haga?

-Venga ya, Vause, ¿no intentarás verla otra vez?

-Sí, claro que sí pero…

-Pero nada, vayamos a visitarla en la torre.

-¿Qué? – Nichols se levanta, me da una palmada en la pierna mala y me alcanza las muletas que estaban a su lado.

-Toma, póntelas, vamos a hablar con ella.

 _Nicky, hija de puta._

-Oye, me haré vieja aquí sentada. Apúrate.

-Nichols, no creo que sea una buena idea, apenas el miércoles nos vimos y…

-A ver, o te sales de mi auto, que por cierto es nuevo y no te lo prestaré, o te saco.

Nichols me mira desde el asiento del piloto con diversión. Veo al frente la puerta principal del hospital y alterno la mirada hacia Nichols otra vez.

-¿Y qué le digo? – Me rindo, Nicky es muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone, ¿y para qué negarlo? Moría de ganas de ver a Piper otra vez.

-No sé, no soy la Doctora del Amor, bajémonos ya y ve a verla.

Con dificultad, tomando las manos de Nicky que me ayudaba a bajar, me pongo en pie, Nichols me entregó las muletas y nos encaminamos hacia la entrada. Una vez dentro, nos saltamos a la encargada de recepción, sabemos que si preguntábamos por Piper lo primero que nos diría es: "Solo familiares", así que nos dirigimos directamente al ascensor para subir al segundo piso.

Cuando salimos del ascensor, Nicky me detiene a medio pasillo observando en dirección a la habitación de Piper, fijo mi vista en la puerta cuando ésta se abre y veo a alguien salir de ahí. Nirmed, uno de los patanes amigos de Homer y compañero de mi clase, sale con la cabeza agachada, se dirige hacía nosotras y sin levantar la mirada del suelo pasa por un lado mío con un "con permiso" marcado en sus labios.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunta Nicky siguiendo con la mirada el camino de Nirmed a nuestras espaldas.

-Ni idea, pero iré a ver cómo está Piper.

Retomando el camino, veo la puerta de la habitación 308 abrirse de nuevo, esta vez una mujer mayor, delgada, de cabello rubio y cara sin expresión aparente, sale de la habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado, levanta su vista hasta encontrarse con la de Nicky a mi lado, luego la levanta un poco más hasta encontrarse con la mía, hay algo en esos ojos azulados que me parece familiar, así que me detengo a una distancia prudente de ella sosteniéndole la mirada sin decir nada. La mujer no se deja amedrentar por nuestra clara diferencia de estaturas, se posiciona con determinación frente a mí escaneando mi cuerpo sin disimulo.

-¿Tú eres Alexandra? – Su voz, aunque suave, es firme y autoritaria.

-Mucho gusto, ¿quién es usted? – Le contesto en el mismo tono dándole a entender que no me intimida en absoluto.

-Carol, la madre de Elizabeth.

-¿Piper?

-Sí. -La mujer recorre mi cuerpo con expresión de desagrado. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, señora, aún no dan las cinco de la tarde, estoy a tiempo para hacer una visita rápida.

-Mi hija no quiere verte, ¿por qué no te vas y la dejas en paz?

-¿Por qué no se toma sus pastillas para la presión y nos deja entrar? – Nicky, que vio el intercambio de miradas matadoras entre la mujer y yo en absoluto silencio, ahora se le ocurre intervenir.

-¡Oh!, ¡qué insolencia! Llamaré a seguridad. – Carol, con una mano en el pecho sin poder creer la pregunta descarada de Nicky, se da media vuelta caminado con prisa hasta la habitación de donde salió.

Le sigo de cerca hasta quedar en el marco viéndola alterada caminado por el aposento en busca de algo dentro de su bolsa de mano, cuando me percato, veo a Piper salir de una puerta anexada que da al baño de la recámara como en todas las habitaciones del hospital que tienen un pequeño baño individual. Piper se queda parada afuera del baño mirando como su madre revuelve sus cosas dentro de la bolsa hasta sacar la mano con su teléfono móvil.

Me alegra tanto ver a Piper de pie, eso significa que está mejorando, su piel ya resplandece, su cabello está mejor arreglado que la última vez que la vi y su intensa mirada juguetona vuelve a tener vida.

-Madre, ¿qué pasa? – Pregunta Piper sin darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-Llamaré a seguridad, hay una persona indeseable queriendo…

-Hola. – Saludo sin moverme de mi posición pasando de ser desapercibida a ser un blanco fácil de un par de miradas azules por haber interrumpido la frase a la mitad.

-¡Oh! Insolente niñata, ¡sal de aquí! – Carol agita sus manos rápidamente mientras me grita, parece estar perdiendo los estribos.

-Solo quería…

-¿Qué quieres? – Ahora soy yo la interrumpida por Carol.

-Hablar. – Y es cierto, sólo quería hablar con Piper y que aclaremos un par de asuntos como por ejemplo, ¿qué hacía Nirmed aquí?

-¡De ninguna manera!

-¡Madre! – Noto que la tensión en automático se crea entre madre e hija encerrándose en una burbuja a su alrededor.

-Esa no debe estar aquí…

-Pero lo está, y necesitamos hablar.

-Hija, no creo que sea conveniente…

-Ya estoy grande para determinar qué me conviene y qué no.

-¿Segura? Porque no parece que te convino mucho confiar en ésta. – Sus palabras lanzan desprecio hacia mí acompañado de un dedo índice señalándome acusadoramente.

-Déjanos a solas, madre, por favor. -Piper suaviza su voz, me da la espalda para volver a la camilla y sentarse.

Carol, callada y reservada, sale con la vena de su frente visiblemente marcada como si así contuviera todo su enojo.

-Gracias…

-Ahórrese los agradecimientos. -Me contesta Piper desde la camilla.

Dudo por un momento mi siguiente paso, pero al final me acerco al sofá individual al lado de ella.

-¿Se va a sentar?

-¿Puedo? – Piper me mira con dureza, pero me da permiso de tomar asiento con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Cómo está? – Inicia la conversación con una pregunta neutra.

-Bien, pero me gustaría que dejemos las formalidades para después.

-¿Y por qué haría eso?

-Porque me lo pidió el sábado, y me gustaría seguir teniendo esa confianza con usted.

-Yo… ¿le pedí que me hablara de "tú"?

-Sí, lo hizo.

-La policía me dijo que mi auto estaba guardado en el estacionamiento de un bar, ¿estábamos juntas?

-Fue nuestra primera cita… -Mierda, no debí haber dicho eso.

-¿¡Qué!? – Sus ojos parecían estar a punto de salir de sus órbitas. - ¿¡CITA!?

-Tranquila, no se altere… - Muy tarde, ella ya estaba alterada.

-¡No lo puedo creer…!

-Escuche, el miércoles de la semana pasada, en el salón de clases, usted me dijo que si me apetecía invitarle una cerveza después de mi graduación, yo acepté pero me pareció mejor invitarla antes y quedamos de vernos el sábado en el bar del Este, luego usted se puso mal, nos fuimos y pasó lo que pasó del accidente.

_

El miércoles en el salón de clases… Sí, Alex y yo juntamos nuestras frentes, compartimos el mismo aire, ¿cómo olvidar la agradable sensación de su mano sujeta a la mía?

-¿Y qué pasó el sábado? – Pregunto más calmada, de experiencia propia sé que alterarme no ayuda de nada.

Alex respira profundamente, habló tan rápido hace unos momentos que estoy segura perdió el aire de sus pulmones.

-Yo la esperaba sentada en una mesa, usted se acercó y se sentó frente a mí. Luego pedimos unas bebidas…

-¿Qué bebidas? – Pregunto deseosa de detalles.

-Yo pedí una cerveza, usted una…

-Margarita.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo supo?, ¿está recordando? – Sus micro facciones muestran sorpresa y felicidad.

-No, siempre pido una margarita, aunque haga frío. – Me encojo de hombros quitándole la felicidad del rostro. - ¿De qué hablamos? - Sus ojos, verdes y profundos, me observan perplejos desde su lugar.

-Hablamos sobre… lo que pasó el sábado.

-Ya sé, me refiero a que de qué hablamos el sábado. -Un relajado "ah, ya…" y una sonrisa bailarina en sus labios me hacen querer recordar cada movimiento que hice aquella noche.

-Tocamos muchos puntos como por qué elegimos nuestras carreras, y me contó algunas anécdotas.

-¿Qué anécdotas? – Espero no haber confesado nada vergonzoso porque ella lo puede usar en mi contra, si me drogó, no importa con qué fin, seguro me sacó información.

-Me habló de cuando era niña y buscaba las galletas que su madre le escondía en la cocina para que no las comieras clandestinamente.

Me quedé sorprendida cuando me dijo eso, no a cualquiera le hablo sobre mi infancia, imagino que me la estaba pasando tan bien con Alex aquella noche hasta el punto de darme la confianza de abrirme de esa manera.

-¿Y por qué terminamos en medio de la carretera en el auto de la alumna Nichols?

-Nicky me prestó su auto la mañana del sábado, y terminamos volcadas porque usted aceptó una bebida que la mesera le había dado, aceptó la bebida con el pretexto de que un joven se la envió y no quería parecer descortés.

Ahí se le cayó la mentira, yo jamás aceptaría una bebida que no la haya ordenado previamente.

-No es cierto, no haría eso.

-Pero así fue, Piper, se sintió mal cuando se la tomó y me pidió que la llevara a casa…

-No es cierto. -Me niego a creer que yo acepté una bebida de un desconocido.

-Piper, pero eso pasó, ya había tomado unas cuantas margaritas antes y tal vez el efecto del alcohol le hizo aceptarla…

-¿¡Entonces es mi culpa!? – Hasta yo me sorprendí cuando esa pregunta se me escapó con más rabia de la que esperaba.

-No es su culpa, Piper, pero se me hace injusto que me pida explicaciones y luego no me crea. – Alex se defendió con esa calma y seguridad que por dos años supe identificar desde mi escritorio, pero el enojo que se estaba creando dentro de mí me hicieron ignorar su verdad.

-¿¡Cómo te voy a creer!? Si terminé en un hospital con amnesia por tu culpa. –

Y aquí se terminó todo trato de "usted". Para Alex, esa pregunta fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡No es mi culpa! No sé qué mierdas te hayan dicho pero no fue, en absoluto, mi culpa. -Se levanta con brusquedad del sillón para apoyarse en las muletas que tiene consigo. – No tienes una idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti, ¿crees que yo deseaba que algo así te sucediera? Volvería el tiempo si pudiera para jamás haberte hecho esa estúpida invitación.

-Ah, sí claro, tan preocupada que hasta ahora viniste a que habláramos. – El despecho por sus palabras refiriéndose a que se arrepiente de haberme invitado me juega una mala pasada.

-Intente venir antes, pero me corriste.

-¡Porque eres una maldita arpía que después de drogarme viene con su cara de inocente!

-… ¿Qué? – La expresión desorientada que tiene no me ablandará el corazón.

-Lo que oíste. No sé qué provecho sacarías de eso, no sé si lo hacías por conseguir dinero o porque estás loca, pero lo hiciste. – Mi corazón no se ablandó, pero sí se quebró cuando vi los ojos acuosos de Alex, estaba a punto de llorar, no sé si por rabia por mis palabras, o tristeza, o porque le descubrí en su plan, pero iba a llorar en cualquier instante.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Por rabia, sí, por eso estaba llorando. – Escúchame bien, Piper: yo jamás te haría daño, ni a ti ni a nadie y menos para mi beneficio. Deberías pensarte mejor a quién le hablas así. – Su mandíbula se cuadró tensando los músculos de la cara, sus ojos llorosos no dejaban de verme con expresión dolida detrás de sus anteojos, me partía en dos, ¿y si Alex estaba diciendo la verdad? – Eres una persona que sin quererlo, sin medirlo, se volvió importante para mí y no, no te haría daño Jamás, ¿sabes por qué? -quise responder pero sabía que era una pregunta retórica - Porque por dos años mantuve viva la esperanza de conocerte, de que me dejaras participar de manera activa en tu vida porque me atraías, por alguna estúpida e inexplicable razón te hacía preguntas en clases sin importar que ya supiera la respuesta sólo para que me dedicaras un poco de tu atención porque amo escucharte, porque amo la pasión y felicidad en tu rostro cuando hablas de la historia que tanto te gusta, porque me enamoré y me aferré a una ilusión, porque… Piper …. - Limpia sus ojos con la manga de su chaqueta y su voz parecía no dar para más, Alex estaba dejándose expuesta como jamás la había visto, me estaba abriendo su Caja de Pandora al declararse de esta manera, ella estaba siendo sincera, estaba siendo "Alex" la persona y no "la señorita Vause", la alumna.

-Alex… -Susurro su nombre involuntariamente viéndome afectada por la vulnerabilidad que desprende su cuerpo temblando por el llanto.

-Que se recupere pronto, profesora. – Su mirada aloja tristeza y noto decepción, la misma decepción que yo tuve en el momento en el que Larry me indujo a la idea de que Alex me drogó. Se va con la frente en alto, dejándome con un deseo indómito de jamás haberle acusado sin pruebas, en el fondo no creo que Alex se aprovechó o se aprovechara de mí, pero la frustración de no saber qué pasó aquella noche me deja con la duda de que a lo mejor Alex tuvo algo que ver con el alcaloide encontrado en mi sangre.

Aunque parece ser sincera y mi corazón me grita que la escuche, no puedo permitirme fiarme otra vez hasta que la investigación policiaca termine y me expliquen, con evidencia, qué pasó esa noche. Necesito una versión oficial, si no puedo traer los recuerdos a mi mente, por lo menos esperaré a que las autoridades me den un recuento de los hechos. No solo mi integridad como persona está en juego, también mi reputación profesional y mi ética (aparentemente intachable) se verán afectadas por todo ésto.


	22. Y si el amor no es ilusión

Cuando Nicky me vio salir de la habitación y notó mis lágrimas falsamente limpiadas por las mangas de mi chaqueta, supo que no me había ido nada bien. Se me acercó y tató de darme un abrazo, pero retrocedí y un seco "llévame a casa" de mi parte fue suficiente para que Nichols me guiara hasta el ascensor sin protestar.

Cuando salimos del hospital y llegamos a su auto, no pude aguantar más el llanto que por los pasillos se disimulaba en silencio. Nichols me abrió la puerta y la sostuvo hasta que me senté como copiloto, luego guardó mis muletas en el asiento trasero y puso el auto en marcha.

Todo el trayecto desde el hospital a mi casa lo recorrimos midiendo nuestras palabras al mínimo, hasta que con una mirada Nicky se disculpaba por haberme hecho ver a Piper.

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. – Le digo adivinando sus pensamientos y borrando el último rastro de lágrimas de mis mejillas.

-Mierda, Vause… En serio lo siento, no debí haberte insistido. – Dice volviendo a pegar la vista en la carretera.

-No pasa nada, además, me sirvió para darme cuenta que quizás ella no era lo que me imaginé.

Por la ventana veo a los vecinos en la acera con una parrilla encendida, observo como unos niños corren entre las piernas de los adultos esquivándolas como profesionales, por un momento me imagino a Piper y a mí sonriendo poniendo la carne en el asador como lo hacen aquella pareja de casados.

-¿Quieres entrar ya?

-Sí – Digo sacando de mi mente las imágenes vagas de una vida compartida con Piper.

Un aroma exquisito nos pone una sonrisa en la cara cuando entramos a mi casa. Mi madre estaba cocinando rollo de carne al horno: carne molida, huevo, migajas de pan, zanahoria, todo eso revuelto con forma de cilindro y cubierto de salsa pomodoro hecha con base la receta secreta de mi madre. Cuando nos acercamos a la cocina, las hazañas de Nichols como meter el dedo en la salsa de tomate de mi madre para "darle su visto bueno", y su variada exposición de cómo abrir una botella de cerveza cuando no se tiene un destapador me sacan una sonrisa. Mi mamá no paraba de corregir las diferentes posturas de Nichols y de reprenderla por su entrometida actuación en cocina lo que hacía del momento un rato divertido para las tres, reímos cada quien desde nuestro rol: mi madre, la reprendedora; Nichols la aludida y yo la espectadora del divertido intercambio de palabras entre ambas.

No sé si por desgracia o por suerte, pero Nichols no se quedó a cenar en mi casa. Tenía ganas de hablar con mi madre sobre lo que pasó con Piper, así que su ausencia en la cena fue buena para poder tener un rato a solas y soltar todo lo que tengo dentro.

-… me felicitaron por el desempeño que he realizado, estoy tan feliz con el trabajo. -Sin ver su cara, sé que está sonriendo.

-Me alegro mucho, ma, en serio.

-Pues avísale a tu cara, hija, porque no me dice que estés feliz. – Levanto la vista y no me equivoco, está sonriendo.

-Lo estoy, en serio, me alegro por ti. Estoy así porque pasó algo de lo que quiero hablarte… - Con poca finura, mi madre deja el tenedor sobre el plato haciendo un estruendo entre la losa y el metal llamando mi atención.

-Es sobre tu profesora, ¿no es así?

-Sí…

-Y no me digas, ¿ella no te corresponde?

-Ella piensa cosas erróneas de mí.

-¿Piensa que no te terminas los vegetales?

\- ¿Qué?... – Pienso un momento su pregunta para responderle - No.

-¿Piensa que no sabes manejar?

-No.

-¿Piensa que no eres lesbiana?

-¡No!

-Entonces no veo qué cosas erróneas pueda pensar.

-Mira, ma… Esa noche con Piper en el bar, ella bebió algo que le hizo sentir mal y por eso nos fuimos…

-Lo sé, estuve ahí en tu declaración ante los detectives, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí... – Alejo mi plato para poder acomodarme con los codos sobre la mesa- Hoy vi a Piper, y ella me acusó de ponerle una sustancia en la bebida.

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-¡Claro que no!, ¿cómo puedes cuestionarme sobre algo así?

-Necesitaba estar segura. Ahora, ¿le dijiste que no fuiste tú?

-Lo hice, pero… no sé, ella no me creyó. – Mi voz, en tono bajo y cansado, se suma al dolor que me produce recordar las palabras de Piper.

-Hija, te conozco y sé que cuando te hieren tus barreras se caen y eres muy sentimental…

-¿Y qué con eso?

-¿Lo ves? Te estás poniendo sentimental. Apostaría mis discos de Whitesnake que le dijiste de todo menos, "yo no lo hice".

-Le dije que no le haría daño, lo que es igual.

Ladea su cabeza, arruga el entrecejo y su mirada dice a gritos: "tengo razón"

-¿Qué? Es lo mismo.

-Debes hablar otra vez con ella y decirle que no lo hiciste.

-No, que se joda.

-Quien se joderá al final eres tú si no le haces saber que te importa.

-¿Y dejar que pisoteé más mi orgullo? No, ni lo pienses.

-¿La amas?

-No, sólo me dejé llevar por la ilusión que me causa.

-Y si el amor no es ilusión, ¿qué es?

-Ma... ella dijo cosas que me lastimaron, no sé si quiero verla después de eso que me dijo.

-El que ella te haya dicho cosas que no te gustaron oír, no significa que dejes de quererla. Ahora, no contestaste a mi pregunta, ¿ella no te corresponde?

Una sonrisa, sutil y ladeada sonrisa se asoma en mis labios.

-Ella dijo que me ama, que quería salir conmigo como pareja hasta después de mi graduación porque ella dejará de tener una responsabilidad conmigo como profesora hasta entonces…

-Te quiere, y por lo que veo en ti, tú también a ella. -Mi madre también deja de lado su plato y estira su mano hasta tocar la mía. – No sé qué tantas cosas te haya dicho, pero trata de ponerte en su lugar: no recuerda, está asustada y la única persona que le puede dar respuestas a sus preguntas eres tú. No dejes que crea las versiones de otros, dile la verdad, los hechos como fueron.

-Lo hice, mamá, y ella no me cree. – Los suspiros nostálgicos y devotos de la amargura se abrieron dejando escapar otro en medio de mi respiración.

-¿Entonces dejarás que siga creyendo que tú le quisiste perjudicar?

" _Y si el amor no es ilusión, ¿qué es? "._ Lo tuvo que haber sacado de alguna novela, a ella no se le ocurren preguntas retóricas tan geniales. Después de cenar, duré como veinte minutos cambiándome para dormir, fue por mucho un récord, jamás había tardado tanto vistiéndome.

Una vez acostada en mi cama, con las luces apagadas, la pierna fracturada en alto y el cuello alineado con mi columna, me quedé pensando en lo que pasó esta tarde. Piper dijo cosas más que hirientes, no sé si le veré de la misma manera después de cómo me trató hoy, y aunque no lo quiera admitir, me duele más saber que me expuse ante ella y ni si quiera así retiró los insultos.

Por un lado, puede que mi madre tenga razón, Piper está asustada por no recordar, pero no le justifico sus palabras como "arpía", ¿y qué es eso que lo hice por dinero o porque estoy loca? Había un límite y lo cruzó. Espero que cuando se entere que tengo razón no sea demasiado tarde para aceptar sus disculpas.

NOTA:

Divergent15: Lo bueno se hace esperar, claro que habrá Vauseman si no, ¿qué sentido tendría el fic? Un poco más y veremos cómo evoluciona esta pareja.

Erc444: Por favor no llores, ya llegarán los momentos de felicidad para compensar.

Fabice: A mí también me deja en incógnita y eso que yo estoy escribiendo la historia. Por cierto, eso de que hiciste maratón de veinte capítulos en un día, ufff, espero te siga gustando. Y aquí entre nosotros; terminarás detestando a Sofía.

Gracias por seguir acompañándome en el desarrollo del FanFic.


	23. Fin de la investigación

" _-Está usted llamando a la estación de policía de New Haven, por cuestiones de seguridad, esta llamada puede ser grabada por las autoridades. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?_

 _-Quiero… quiero hacer una denuncia._

 _-Un momento por favor, su llamada será transferida._

 _Luego de algunos segundos escuchando música tintineante, levantan la bocina._

 _-Estación de Policía de New Haven, ¿diga?_

 _Sé que esto es lo correcto, pero me detengo unos segundos a repasar mentalmente las consecuencias, si él cae, yo también caigo._

 _-¿Hola?_

 _La voz del hombre me sobresalta y rompe con las inseguridades que tenía. Esto es lo correcto._

 _-¿Diga?_

 _Una vez más, respiro hondo antes de declarar con determinación._

 _-Hola. Quiero hacer una denuncia anónima…"_

Sofía ha demostrado apoyarme a pesar de lo mal que le hice sentir durante su visita la semana pasada. Unas cervezas para ella, jugo para mí porque no puedo beber alcohol con el medicamento, una velada bajo las estrellas a orillas del mar, esto es genial. Me sorprende las molestias que ella está tomando sólo para estar conmigo en estos momentos. Pidió permiso en la Universidad y en el hospital donde está haciendo su residencia, tomó un vuelo de más de nueve horas para atravesar el Océano Atlántico y recorrer los siete mil setecientos sesenta y cinco kilómetros que separa a Alemania de Estados Unidos, además, por si fuera poco, rentó un automóvil convertible para sacarme de mi casa un sábado por la noche y traerme hasta aquí, la playa.

Sofía como piloto (por obvias razones), yo como copiloto y ambas con el respaldo hasta atrás, estamos semi recostadas viendo la noche pasar frente a nosotras. Durante el camino de mi casa a acá no dijimos nada que no fuera más de lo necesario, claro que me sorprendió verla aquí y le hice preguntas que en momentos sonaban a reclamos del por qué estaba en New Haven otra vez. Yo pensé que estaba en exámenes, y con eso de sus prácticas supuse que estaría muy, muy ocupada, pero olvidé una cosa: Sofía siempre se preocupa por los que ama, ella tiene esa virtud de saber cuándo alguien está mal para ir en seguida a su rescate. Lo más sorprendente es su capacidad de perdonar, ella sigue siendo tan atenta, tan empática, justa e inocente como hace once años. Esa es la Sofía que recuerdo, esa es la Sofía de la que me enamoré.

-Cuando Nicky me trajo aquí, en todo momento estaba pensando en ti, ¿sabes? Pensaba en lo que estarías haciendo con ella, no quería imaginar cosas que no eran, pero por momentos te imaginaba besándola.

-No nos besamos.

-No quiero decir que me alegra, pero me alegra.

-Dijiste que cuando Piper me rompiera el corazón, te llamara para que me mandaras al diablo…

-Sí, pero no puedo mandar al diablo a una hermosa chica como tú, Al. – Sofía, sonriente como la recuerdo, abre otra lata de jugo de durazno para mí, y la segunda botella de cerveza para ella.

-Gracias – Le digo aceptando la lata.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No… Bueno, no sé. Todo fue tan rápido, todo ha sido tan efímero que apenas logro asimilarlo.

-¿Por qué no me dices qué pasó la última vez que se vieron?

-Ella me dijo cosas que me lastimaron en verdad.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como que soy una arpía busca dinero, oportunista y aprovechada. Más o menos lo que me dijo se resume a eso.

-Al… - Sofí se recuesta de lado dejando de ver al cielo para verme a mí. -¿Y si la mandas por un tubo?

Sin quererlo, una sonrisa triste aparece en mi cara recordándome lo infeliz que me siento cada que me pregunto lo mismo.

-No puedo, Sofi. Esa mujer me vuelve loca. – Las lágrimas, como ayer, y como hace tres días y como cada día de los últimos siete días que han pasado, se hacen presencia en mis ojos, mojan mis mejillas y terminando al final de mi cuello. Me doy palmaditas mentales en el hombro por haber dejado el collarín en casa, si no, se estaría mojando. – Me vuelve loca y no entiendo cómo pude fijarme así de alguien a quien apenas conozco…

Comento esto para hacerle saber a Sofi que, por un lado, le doy la razón. En aquella conversación en el restaurant me dijo que casi no conozco a Piper y no debí intentar conocerla, ahora lo sé.

-Al, cariño, no llores. – Sofia deja su cerveza en el porta vasos, quita la lata de mi mano para ponerla al lado de su bebida y se reincorpora limpiando mis lágrimas con un paño blanco sacado de su chaqueta de cuero. – Alexandra, esa mujer no te merece. – Yo, con el poco ánimo de hablar de Piper que me queda, levanto el respaldo quedando sentada otra vez.

-Sofía, lo siento, en serio. Vienes hasta acá y yo sólo me pongo a llorar por esa… esa... – Ira, lo que me faltaba.

-No pasa nada, a eso vine, a secar tu llanto, vine a estar contigo.

-Yo soy quien no te merece, no deberías estar aquí, Sofi.

-Pero lo estoy porque te quiero, Al. -Sofi se sienta quedando a mi altura, siento su mirada en mí, me apena que me vea llorar, pero ¿qué más da? Sofía siempre me ha conocido tal cual soy. Con timidez, sujeta mi barbilla y la voltea hacia ella obligándome a verle a los ojos para retomar su diálogo. – Alex, no te iba a dejar sola, por fin te veo después de once años, ¿en serio crees que voy a dejarte escapar otra vez? Ya te perdí a los catorce, no quiero perderte a mis veinticinco también. Por mucho tiempo no dejé de pensarte, me odié porque por un descuido hice que me separaran de ti, arruiné lo más increíble de mi adolescencia, arruiné lo que teníamos.

-Sofi, no fue tu culpa… - Sujeto su mano y la quito de mi mentón para acercarla a mis labios y besarle. -No fue culpa de nadie el que nos separaran…

Cuatro ensayos, una investigación documental, dos resúmenes, un cuestionario y una presentación de 40 minutos para el seminario "La cultura del Paleolítico superior; su utillaje: Magdaleniense" con Dell Marco. Sábado y domingo estuvo cargado de lecturas, investigación y estrés a excepción de la noche del sábado que compartí con Sofia. Tener que hacer el trabajo de una semana en dos días es agotador, aunque, por un lado, agradezco que haya tenido tanto trabajo por hacer, eso me liberó la mente y dejé de pensar (aunque sea un poco) en lo ocurrido con Piper.

Lunes, 01:49AM. En unas horas tendré que regresar a la Universidad a hacerle frente a la realidad. Cierro por fin el último libro sobre mi escritorio, estiro mis brazos sobre la cabeza sintiendo que mi columna cruje en cuatro sitios diferentes. Me levanto ya más acostumbrada a depender de las muletas, apago la lámpara que iluminaba mi lectura y me recuesto, por fin, en mi cama.

El cansancio de dos días arduos de lectura tras lectura y escritos a mano hacen efecto en mi cuerpo provocando que la suavidad de mi almohada sea más reconfortante de lo habitual. La obscuridad de la habitación es interrumpida por las grietas de luz que viajan desde el reflejo de la luna, hasta cruzar por la ventana y colarse por las cortinas entreabiertas; el sonido de los grillos tocando su melancólica melodía junto a la ventana rompe con el silencio de la noche; mis gafas resbalan por mis dedos al tratar de colocarlas sobre la mesilla al lado de mi cama, me importa poco cómo cayeron y doy luz verde a mi cuerpo para que se relaje. Mi pierna, enojada por ser prisionera en el yeso, lanza punzadas de dolor, imagino que es su manera de quejarse por el frío. Con eso, y con el deje de tristeza que me causa saber que no veré a Piper en un tiempo, cierro los ojos con la esperanza de recuperar energías para empezar un nuevo día.

¿Han sentido que apenas y dormitaron por unos minutos cuando en realidad han pasado horas? Pues así sentí cuando el insistente _biiib_ del despertador sonó.

Al levantarme tomé mis gafas del suelo, me las coloco al encontrar mi celular de debajo de la almohada y ver tres llamadas perdidas de Sofía. Algo me dice, muy en el fondo, que hoy será un día difícil.

En la penúltima clase, que por cierto es Historia, mi sueño se hizo más notable cuando Martínez, la maestra sustituta de Piper, me pregunta sobre qué aprendí en clase. En lugar de objetar con frases elocuentes y directas como suelo hacerlo, de mi boca salió un bostezo largo y necesario, todos rieron por lo burdo de mi reacción excepto Martínez que, con la cabeza alta y su mirada cargada de furia, me echó del salón.

Una vez sentada en la banca de madera fuera del edificio, siento cosquilleo en el cuello, lo que me hace quitar el collarín de mi piel sensible y rascarme disimuladamente.

-¿Quién te pegó los piojos?

Bueno, ni tan disimulado.

-Cállate, Nichols. Me quité esto porque tenía comezón. -Le contesto lanzándole el collarín.

-Si me siento en la misma banca que tú, ¿me pegas los piojos?

-Lo que te voy a pegar será mi puño en tu cara si no te callas y te sientas.

-Hey, tranquila vaquera… - Nichols deja de hacerme burla y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿No deberías estar en clases?

-Tenía examen sobre medios sustentables de energía eólica, era sencillo. ¿Tú por qué no estás en clase?

-Me sacaron por bostezar.

A duras penas, Nicky quiso guardarse la carcajada que se le escapaba de la garganta.

-¿Te sacaron por dormirte?

-No me dormí, ¿está bien? Sólo bostecé. Y ya dame eso… - Al quitarle el collarín de sus manos, lo guardo en la mochila y cuando mi amiga recuperó la voluntad sobre su voz, habló.

-Oye, deberías usar eso. – Dice señalando la mochila.

-No lo haré, me da picazón y además es molesto querer voltear y no poder.

-Bueno, como quieras, pero si Diane te ve te va a regañar.

-¿Has visto a mi madre por aquí?

-Cuando salí del examen la vi en el pasillo fuera a mi salón, nos saludamos. Se nota que está feliz con el trabajo.

-Sí, lo está, es genial que se adapte tan bien.

Nicky iba a sugerir algo más cuando mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi chamarra.

-¿Hola? – Respondo la llamada sin ver el remitente.

-Hola, ¿cómo está la chica más sexy de la Universidad?

-No sé, pero si tanto te interesa deberías llamarle a ella.

-Estoy hablando con ella, Al.

-Hola, extraña.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

-Sentada y respirando.

-Qué graciosa, me refiero a…

-Ya sé a qué te refieres.

Nicky me hace señas con las manos como preguntando _"¿qué es?"_ a lo que contesto con un susurro: _"Sofi"._

-¿Estás con alguien?

-No. Bueno, sí, pero no importa, sólo es Nicky.

Por la mirada de reproche, sé que no le gustó que dijera _"sólo es…"_ cuando me refería a ella.

-Oh, me la saludas. ¿Y cómo estás?

-Bien, mejor. ¿Qué hora es en Alemania?

-Las siete de la noche… ¿Segura que estás bien? No te escuchas "mejor".

-Estoy segura, no pasa nada. Estoy bien.

\- Bueno, Al, te dejo porque me tocó guardia en el hospital donde hago la residencia y me solicitan en urgencias.

-Hablamos pronto, Sofi, gracias por llamar.

-Te quiero, Al.

Y la llamada se cortó. Nichols levantaba las cejas sugiriendo ideas indecentes, y yo me limité a verla de mal modo acompañado de un bostezo.

Horas más tarde, al llegar a casa con el collarín puesto justo antes de entrar, mi madre me esperaba con la mesa servida. Al parecer su horario es de siete de la mañana a dos de la tarde, lo que le da tiempo de llegar antes que yo a casa y recibirme con una deliciosa comida.

Al dejar las muletas al pie de la silla y acomodarme para empezar a ingerir los alimentos, el teléfono de casa suena. Mi madre se levanta para contestarlo, lo hubiese hecho yo, pero en lo que agarro las muletas, me levanto y llego hasta la sala para atender, la llamada ya hubiese terminado.

-Casa de la familia Vause… ajá… sí, se la comunico.

Escucho la conversación desde la mesa, cuando mi madre se acerca, me tiende el teléfono susurrando _"policía"._

" _Mierda, ¿qué hice?, ¿o qué hizo Nichols?"_ Es lo primero que se me cruza por la mente al escuchar la voz del hombre al otro lado de la bocina.

-¿Señorita Vause?

-Sí, dígame.

-Hemos terminado el reporte oficial de la investigación sobre el accidente que usted y… Piper Chapman tuvieron. Necesitamos que visite nuestras instalaciones para hacerle saber lo que encontramos.

-Seguro, iré en cuanto antes.

-Gracias.

Al colgar, tecleo el número de Nichols con rapidez.

-¿A quién le hablas?, ¿qué te dijeron?

-Le llamo a Nicky. Y me dijeron que han terminado con la investigación, necesitan que vaya pero quiero que Nicky me acompañe.

-¿Y la maestra no te acompañará?

-No sé si vaya… espera. – El teléfono sigue marcando hasta que… - Hey, necesito que me lleves a la comisaría, al parecer terminaron con las investigaciones... Bien… está bien, te espero.

Media hora después, Nicky llegó para llevarme a la comisaría. Mi madre se quedó en casa, mejor, no quiero que se vea involucrada en esto. Al llegar, en recepción nos hicieron esperar algunos minutos hasta que dos hombres con traje, los mismos que me levantaron la declaración en el hospital, nos llevan hasta el tercer piso. Después de algunos pasillos recorridos con más lentitud de lo que me gustaría, llegamos hasta una oficina cerrada con una larga mesa ovalada en el centro y sillas alrededor. Los dos hombres nos pidieron tomar asiento y luego ellos se unieron a nosotras con carpetas en las manos. Sacaron varios documentos, algunas fotografías de la escena con el bebé de Nicky destrozado y unas más de… ¡Homer!


	24. ¿Y Chapman?

-Intentamos comunicarnos con Piper Chapmas, pero no respondía sus números de referencia, ya le han dado de alta del hospital y al ir a su domicilio ella no se encontraba en casa. ¿Sabe dónde puede estar?

-Es "Chapman", y no, no sé dónde pueda estar.

-Bien, en ese caso y debido a que es vital no perder más tiempo, le comunicaremos los avances. ¿Reconoce a éste hombre? - El sujeto me enseña una fotografía de…

-Homer, Brus Homer. Él es un ex compañero de mi clase en la Universidad.

-Bien, ¿y a éste? – Pregunta sacando y levantando una fotografía de alguien que apenas hace unos días salía de la habitación de Piper en el hospital.

-Sé que su apellido es Nirmed, él va en mi clase, es amigo de Homer.

-Muy bien, tenemos una declaración anónima acusando al joven Brus Homer como el causante del desafortunado evento en donde usted y la señorita Chapman… -esta vez lo dijo bien- … fueron afectadas y tenemos la declaración del joven Homer acusando a Óscar Nirmed… - _Óscar, ¡claro!_ -… pero en donde el mismo Homer se declara inocente.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? – Indaga Nichols.

-Que se tienen que preparar para un juicio. Tienen que conseguirse un abogado, si no pueden pagar uno el Estado le otorgará uno de oficio.

Nicky posa su mano en la mía sobre la mesa antes de compartir una mirada de total apoyo. Minutos después, Nichols me abre la puerta del coche y deja mis muletas en el asiento trasero.

-Vause, tenemos que hablar con Chapman. – Dice al ponerse su cinturón de seguridad.

-Lo sé, pero si la policía no la encuentra, ¿crees que nosotras sí?

-Pues no sé, pero tienes que contactarte con ella y decirle que esto es más serio de lo que creíamos.

-Te recuerdo que no quiero saber nada de ella.

-Y yo te recuerdo que tienes todo a tu favor. Escucha, si la policía corroboró tu versión con las cámaras de seguridad del bar, y la afirmación de la mesera con esa bebida, y además hay declaraciones que acusan al idiota de Brus, ¡vamos Vause! Puedes meter al tipo a la cárcel.

-Nicky, yo sé que debemos actuar legalmente, pero entiende, no quiero ver a Piper.

-Pues me vale media rebanada de pan, tienes que contarle lo que la policía encontró para que así…

" _-Así fue, te lo juro. – Sofía no paraba de reír contando su propia anécdota._

 _-Espera… espera… ¿puedes repetir lo que tu compañero hizo?_

 _-Él estaba bailando en medio de la sala de quirófanos sólo para que la viejecilla se olvidara de la inyección de anestesia, lo más gracioso fue que la señora estaba intentando bailar con él mientras le levantábamos el brazo para inyectarle. – Me alegró tener a Sofia conmigo, ella siempre me hace reír de una u otra manera. -Y esa fue la experiencia más divertida hasta el momento…._

 _-¿Y si baila bien?_

 _-No lo sé, pero no baila mejor que tú, te lo aseguro._

 _Después de que el hambre nos agarrara en la playa, nos fuimos al hotel donde se hospedó Sofía, rentó la habitación una sola noche pues el domingo tuvo que regresar a terminar unos pendientes que dejó. Entonces, entre aperitivos, cerveza y más jugo, ahí estábamos las dos, sentadas en la terraza de su habitación recargadas en la pared junto a la puerta que da acceso a dicha terraza, compartiendo la misma manta para cubrirnos del frío y el sereno de la madrugada, alternábamos nuestra mirada desde el cielo estrellado, hasta nuestras manos entrelazadas, y de vuelta al cielo. Sofía me habló de todo un poco, me explicó la historia de un par de constelaciones que, según ella, estaban puestas en el cielo de manera evidente, pero yo solo veía un montón de estrellas parpadeantes sin patrón alguno._

 _-¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? – Me preguntó al recargar su cabeza en mi hombro._

 _-Sí, lo recuerdo. Tú estabas sentada en una banca a mitad del patio comiendo tu almuerzo…_

 _-… Tú llegaste y me pediste mis apuntes de álgebra..._

 _-… Y tú me dijiste que para qué los quería si yo fui la que más participó en clase._

 _-Eras y sigues siendo un cerebrito._

 _-Pero tú siempre has sido más inteligente que yo…_

 _-Bueno eso es cierto._

 _-Cuánta modestia, Sofi._

 _Una leve risa se escapó de nuestros labios, su aliento chocó en mi cuello y el placentero cosquilleo en la parta baja de mi abdomen apareció._

 _-Oye, creo que es mejor que vayamos a la cama para dormir… -Sugerí incómoda por el calor de su respiración en mi cuello. Sofía se removió en mi hombro acomodándose mejor para que su boca rosara mi ojera derecha._

 _-Alex, sí quiero ir a la cama, pero no quiero dormir. – Un susurro y un leve apretón que unió más nuestras manos enlazadas fue suficiente para caer en la cuenta que yo también quería ir a la cama._

 _-Debemos dormir, en unas horas tomarás un vuelo de regreso y…_

 _-Y es por eso que hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda…_

 _No lo vi venir, sus labios siguen siendo igual de suaves, dulces y cálidos como los recuerdo. Me tomó unos segundos corresponder a su beso, pero al seguirle el ritmo escuché un gemido, tardé otros tantos segundos para saber que ese gemido provino de mi garganta. Lo que comenzó con un suave roce de labios, pronto se convirtió en una batalla por ver quién dominaba a quién._

 _Su pierna derecha se alzó colocándose cerca de mi muslo izquierdo quedando mis piernas como prisioneras de sus caderas soportando su peso. Sin darle tregua a sus labios, quité la manta de mi espalda para abrigar a Sofía sentada a horcajadas sobre mis muslos, el calor de nuestros cuerpos se hizo uno poniéndole más sabor al asunto, las lenguas juguetonas quisieron sentirse y ambas dimos acceso a nuestras bocas para que así fuera. Las manos confiadas de Sofía pasaron de mi cabello a mis pechos y las mías, como era de esperarse, se amoldaron al culo de Sofía palpando la firmeza de sus curvas._

 _-¿Segura que quieres dormir? -Me preguntó víctima de la excitación._

 _Mi respuesta se limitó por besos en su cuello sacándole jadeos que variaron en intensidad cuando mis dientes mostraron mi deseo._

 _No era necesario las palabras, ambas lo queríamos y no hicimos nada para detener la lujuria que crecía cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando Sofía rompió con la atmósfera, se levantó, me tendió su mano y al levantarme, me recargué en la pared cuidando de no pisar con la férula. Vi cuando Sofia comenzó a dejar un camino de ropa desde la terraza hasta la cama, mirándome sobre el hombro antes de quitarse el sostén y darme la espalda. Parada embobada por las curvas de su cuerpo que solo vestían unas bragas negras de encaje, me olvidé de Piper por un segundo para tomar las muletas y dirigirme hasta la belleza de mujer que me esperaba dentro de la habitación iluminada por las luces de la noche._

 _No me hice del rogar dos veces, me acosté en la cama con más brutalidad de la que me hubiese gustado, pero en esos momentos no pensé en delicadezas, quería sentir a Sofía sobre mí otra vez. Con cuidado de no mover mucho la férula, Sofía me quitó el pantalón deportivo que vestía, luego me ayudó con la chamarra seguido de la playera, sin desperdiciar más calor corporal se colocó sobre mí como momentos anteriores. Presté atención a su cuello, a sus pechos a su boca; mis manos vagaban libremente por su piel desnuda, de sus muslos a su cintura, de su cintura a la espalda, de la espalada a su culo y el recorrido culminó con mi mano izquierda sujetando su nuca para juntar más nuestras bocas y la mano derecha bajo la tela de su ropa interior. La humedad cubriendo su sexo me incitó a jugar con sus pliegues antes de penetrarla con dos dedos a la vez que mordía su labio inferior, su gemido inicial fue callado rápidamente por mis labios y los gemidos que siguieron eran lo único que se escuchaba entre las sombras. El entrar y salir de Sofía se volvió la sensación más bella hasta el momento, su calidez, su aroma, la suavidad de su piel… "_

-Me acosté con Sofia.

\- ….

-El sábado por la noche, me acosté con Sofía.

\- ¿Y entonces sí le avisarás a Piper del juicio que se debe hacer?

-….


	25. Sentimientos encontrados

Un viaje, eso es lo que necesitaba. Alejarme de New Haven, librarme del proceso de exámenes, asesorías, el liar con las formalidades que conlleva mi trabajo, eso es, sin duda, lo que necesitaba. No tengo que preocuparme por levantarme temprano, tampoco tengo que perderme entre montones de trabajos que calificar, claro que siendo miembro de la AHC tengo que hacer un par de cosas de manera continua, como por ejemplo editar algún artículo de la revista oficial de la Asociación, pero eso no es nada comparado a mi trabajo en la Universidad el cual, quiera o no, pronto volveré.

Después de la visita de Alex, Larry y mis padres me propusieron pasar un tiempo con ellos en New York, sólo está a una hora y media de distancia en auto, pero es suficiente para dejar de pensar en las desgracias que me ha pasado en la última semana, así que acepté en seguida. No sé, no entiendo y no quiero entender cómo pasé de una cita con la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto, a tener un brazo y costillas rotas. Tampoco me voy a poner a pensar en eso, digo, New York es suficiente distracción por ahora y voy a aprovechar que estoy en _la ciudad que nunca duerme_ para consentirme. El plan era así: mis padres se adelantarían a su casa en New York ese mismo viernes en donde nos esperarían a Larry y a mí, nosotros íbamos a alcanzarlos después puesto que los trámites del alta aún no habían terminado y, por fortuna, Larry se las empeñó para sacarme de ahí, pero bajo juramento que cuidaría de mi recuperación en todo momento lo cual no me agradó del todo.

Durante el viaje de ida, Larry me hablaba de un montón de cosas diferentes de las que no presté atención ni a la mitad. No quería ser descortés y decirle: " _Larry, ¿puedes guardar silencio por favor? Estoy tratando de aclarar mi mente",_ así que repasé en el bullicio de mi conciencia las palabras de Alex, me sorprendió saber que yo también le atraigo de esa manera tan apasionada. La primera vez que la vi llegó tarde a mi clase, tenía puesto jeans, playera blanca y tenis de piso negros. Recuerdo cuando pasó a mi lado para tomar asiento después de que le otorgué el permiso para hacerlo, sus ojos verdes que se ocultan detrás de esas gafas negras me intrigaron al instante. Su cabello suelto y perfectamente acomodado sobre sus hombros se movía con soltura a cada paso, en sus manos sostenía unos libros y en el hombro su mochila negra; cuando se sentó, cruzó los pies bajo el asiento, dejó la mochila a su lado en el suelo, colocó los libros sobre la butaca y se recargó en sus codos para verme directo a mis ojos esperando a que cerrara la puerta y me moviera para empezar la clase, supe que sería difícil ser la maestra con esos ojos sobre mí.

No ha sido fácil intentar ser la maestra con una alumna como ella que fácilmente podría dar la clase mejor que yo. Me sorprendía que hiciera preguntas cuando en los trabajos era claro que manejaba los temas con fluidez, ahora sé que lo hacía para que le dedicara un poco de mi atención como dijo hace unos días. Hay algo que no pude preguntarle, ¿por qué esperar tanto para acercarse a mí? Quizás sea por la misma razón que yo: no cruzar, por ningún motivo, esa fina línea entre lo profesional y lo personal con los alumnos. Yo no puedo mantenerme firme ante esa mirada fiera que Alex se empeña en ponerme cada que nuestras vistas se cruzan en el camino, fue por eso que cuando vi la oportunidad de hablarle más personal en el bar del Este, lo hice. Cuando aquella noche me dijo que tenía a alguien que le hacía soñar yo estaba a punto de salir corriendo, me sentí celosa por pensar que había alguien que despertaba los más primitivos instintos en ella, pero decidí sostener la frente en alto y felicitarle por su enamoramiento.

Su confesión, aventurera y precipitada en el salón de clases, me hizo desmoronar mis celos y con ellos las barreras de profesionalidad que por dos años intenté hacerlas evidentes. Alexandra Vause, ¿cómo decirte que tu personalidad culta y misteriosa me hace delirar?, ¿cómo poder decirte que arriesgaría mi carrera otra vez sólo por compartir el mismo aire igual que aquel miércoles cuando acordamos nuestra primera cita?, ¿cómo hacerte ver que estoy asustada por pensar que la mujer que creí ideal para mí, me hizo daño?

Esconderme de mis problemas tomando como tapadera un viaje para "consentirme", apagar mi celular y no avisar a nadie que me iría de la ciudad unos días fue cobarde. En su momento me pareció una idea genial, pero ahora que lo cavilo sé que era mejor quedarme en New Haven, buscarla y mostrarle mis inseguridades, abrirme con ella como lo hizo conmigo.

 _Nueva nota mental: encontrar a Alex y hablarle de frente._

...

-Eres mi amiga y en serio me preocupo por ti. No te juzgo, no soy quién para hacerlo, pero te estás poniendo la soga al cuello tú misma. – Si no contemplara el tráfico, su mirada me hiciera sentir más miserable de lo que me siento.

-Ya lo sé Nichols, lo que le estoy haciendo a Sofía es una cagada.

-No, es peor que una cagada. Ella babea por ti, no sé qué le hiciste, pero está enganchada contigo.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho… Sofía y yo fuimos novias en el instituto. Ella fue, de hecho, mi primer amor…

-Ya me suponía algo así, eso de "fue mi primer amiga" sin haber nada más no me lo tragaba.

-Déjame terminar, ¿quieres? Le tengo a Sofía un cariño enorme y estar con ella fue increíble, nunca había disfrutado tanto del sexo como con ella…

-…pero…

-… Pero estoy confundida. Después de la pelea con Piper en el hospital, lo único que tenía en mente era olvidar esa escena, olvidar sus estúpidas palabras hirientes y acusaciones sin sentido, luego, aparece Sofia y de la nada se fue el dolor que me causa saber que Piper no confía en mí.

-Sofía fue tu escape…

-De algún modo, sí.

De manera casi milagrosa, esquiva el auto a nuestra derecha para colarse en el carril y poder aparcar a la orilla de la acera, contesta un par de insultos por parte del conductor con una seña de mano bastante común y apaga el motor observándome como si fuese una extraña a su lado.

-¿Estás loca? Pudiste haber chocado con aquel tipo…

– Si Sofía se está tomando tantas molestias contigo algo realmente bueno hiciste en tu vida pasada, pero ahora te estás portando como una completa perra. – Mi primera reacción fue abrir la boca incrédula por sus palabras, después de casi tres años conociéndonos nos hemos hablado con la verdad por más dura que fuera, pero creo que esta vez no quiero escuchar la verdad. – Vause, cualquier persona tendría la dicha de tener a su lado a una niña tan genial como Sofía y tú la utilizas así, con sexo.

\- Dijiste que no eras quien para juzgarme.

-Es difícil querer apoyarte y entenderte cuando tus acciones afectan a alguien que conozco, además, ¿qué no estabas loca por Chapman?

\- ¿Qué parte de "quiero a Sofía pero me acosté con ella por resentimiento" no se entiende?

-Comprendo que estés dolida, pero desquitarte con Sofia no te ayuda en nada.

Sin esperar una respuesta a cambio, pone el motor en marcha y se une al tráfico nuevamente. Me quedé enmudecida después de nuestra charla estando aparcadas y no volvimos a tocar el tema, Nichols omitió entrar en más detalles sobre mi noche íntima con Sofía; al llegar a mi casa, nos pusimos de acuerdo para empezar a movernos y buscar un abogado que nos ayude y asesore en el juicio pues, como nos comentaron en comisaría, es importante no perder más tiempo. Fue hasta que Nicky se marchó cuando pude quedarme acostada y sola en mi habitación a meditar mis acciones.

La mañana del domingo desperté con el calor de un cuerpo unido a mi lado izquierdo, un brazo sobrepuesto en mi cintura sujetándome posesivamente, una pierna entre las mías, un suave, calmado y rítmico vaivén de aliento en mi cuello. Imaginé por un segundo en ese momento de tranquilidad antes de terminar con todo rastro de sueño, que quien estaba a mi lado era una joven rubia, pero la imaginación se nubló por los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Abrí los ojos corroborando que quien dormía abrazada a mi cintura no era la rubia de mis sueños, sino Sofia.

La inquietud de perjudicarla sentimentalmente es fuerte, aun así tengo la obligación moral de decirle que…

-¿Diga?

-Hola, extraña.

 _Mierda, ¿por qué tengo la costumbre de contestar sin mirar el remitente?_

-Hola, Sofia.

-Estimo que por la hora en New Haven ya te vas a acostar a dormir y no quise pasar la oportunidad de desearte dulces sueños.

-Gracias. Estaba pensando en ti…

-Yo también pienso en ti, Al. Hoy tuve un día lleno de ajetreo, pero el recordar nuestra noche hace que la tensión desaparezca, supongo que tomaré más viajes improvisados para seguir teniendo este buen humor. – _No me digas eso, Sofi._

-No, no debes hacer más esos viajes.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿acaso quieres venir tú? ¡Oh, Al!, hay tantos lugares que me encantaría que conocieras en Berlín. – Exclama con entusiasmo, su alegría se nota incluso a través de la bocina.

-No, tampoco yo viajaré.

-Al, no te entiendo, te encantaría conocer el Museo de Pérgamo, la arquitectura es inverosímil.

-No lo dudo, Sofi, espero algún día poder conocer todos esos lugares, pero no será pronto.

-¿Lo dices por el clima? Puede que casi todo el año esté nublado y la humedad es una mala combinación con el frío, pero es como tú, misteriosa y adictiva…

-Atiende por favor lo que quiero decir, no debes dejar todo otra vez para venir conmigo. – Puedo escuchar que su respiración pierde la normalidad, joder, me rompe en pedazos lo que se avecina. – Sofía, lo que pasó la noche del sábado no puede, ni va a repetirse.

-Al…

Un silencio gobernó nuestra comunicación, no sabía qué más decir, el daño ya se estaba abriendo paso entre nosotras y la brecha comenzó a arder.

-No espero que me perdones, tampoco te pido que me entiendas, me hace mal intuir que por mis palabras llorarás y me reprendo por hacerte esto. No puede repetirse lo del sábado, no puedo verte a la cara porque no me creo capaz de sostenerte la mirada.

-Alex… - Como predije, el sollozo no se demoró mucho y ahí estaba interrumpiendo nuestras palabras. - ¿Cómo puedes…?

-Sofía… lo lamento, lo siento tanto… - Calculé mal el dolor que esta conversación me produciría, la situación me sobrepasa y mis lagrimales actuaron por si solos.

-¿Jugaste conmigo?, ¿algún "te quiero" fue real cuando estábamos haciendo el amor? – Sus preguntas son lanzadas con sentimientos heridos, no me reclama ni reprocha, sólo pregunta para saber si fui sincera.

-Claro que te quiero, Sofía.

-¿Y entonces por qué me haces esto? Alex… ¿por qué?

-No tengo una explicación, no puedo decirte con palabras por qué me dejé llevar…

-¡¿Te dejaste llevar?! Me entregué a ti, te pedí que no me dejaras sola y lo prometiste. ¿Por qué jugar así, Alex?

En un intento vano de limpiar las lágrimas de mis mejillas, respiro profundo para ganar tiempo a que mi mente trabaje para formular una respuesta justa. Decirle la verdad sería justo, pero eso jodería más la situación.

-Estoy confundida. – Y no es mentira – Tengo sentimientos encontrados, sigues siendo tú mi primer amor, sigues protagonizando mis mejores recuerdos, me enamoré de ti y creí que jamás iba a volver a sentirme cautivada por alguien hasta que conocí a Piper Chapman. Ella tiene esa chispa que me hace sentir viva otra vez, Piper es la mujer con la que me planteo tener una vida. – Limpio con el dorso de mi mano las lágrimas que persisten mientras que los suspiros me dan segundos importantes para tomar aire y seguir. - Cuando te vi en casa de Nichols después de tantos años, pensé que mi visión me jugaba una broma, pero no, sí eras tú. En ese tris, el pedazo de mí que te llevaste volvió y me sentí feliz, me sentí en paz. El conflicto empezó cuando me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de ti otra vez, pero mi hipotálamo reclamaba por Piper. - Sofia escuchaba mis palabras, lo sé porque sus suspiros de lamento, el sollozo insistente y las aspiraciones de mucosa se escuchaban al otro lado de la bocina. – Piper es por quien quiero darlo todo. No me perdonaré el hacerte daño, pero no me puedo mentir. Te quiero, pero a Piper no me la puedo sacar de adentro.

El llanto cesó en cuestión de segundos, escuchaba su respiración agitada, pero ya no lloraba.

-Alexandra… -No la había escuchado decir mi nombre entero desde… nunca. – …recordarás cuando te dije que como médico no creo en las casualidades, pues verte otra vez no fue una casualidad, fue una pauta para aceptar que la mujer de mi vida no me pertenece, es duro, pero lo entiendo.

Las lágrimas recorrieron con mayor frecuencia en mis mejillas, lloré con más fuerza al escucharla decir que yo soy la mujer de su vida, su nombre aparece en un susurro cargado de tristeza. La perdí, perdí a Sofia.

-Alex, gracias por aparecer en mi vida otra vez y hacerme saber que no eres para mí. No, no esperes que te perdone, tampoco esperes que me quede con los brazos abiertos anhelando el día de verte otra vez. – La seguridad en su voz se quebraba, podía escuchar su sollozo asomándose en sus palabras. -Sé feliz, si ella es lo que quieres, entonces ve por ella, haz que el daño que me causas en estos momentos valga la pena y no permitas que se escape, Piper tiene mucha suerte. Demasiada.

-Sofía…

-Adiós, Al. – El suspiro final que le escuché terminó por clavarme la daga de la amargura. Sofia no merecía llorar, menos por mí.

Un mal necesario, ¿no? Bien me lo dijo mi madre _, "no cometas un error con el amor, esos se pagan caro"_ , pero ¿qué tan caro se llegan a pagar?

A diferencia del lunes, el resto de la semana se sintetiza así:

 **Martes después de clases:**

-Nichols y yo revisamos algunas referencias de distintos Licenciados en Derecho optando por el que creímos era la mejor opción, nos comunicamos con la secretaria del abogado solicitando una cita lo antes posible, por la buena fama que tiene la familia de Nichols, el abogado Rubín nos abrió un espacio en su agenda para el día siguiente.

-Hacer tarea.

 **Miércoles 3:00p. m.:**

-Reunión con el Licenciado Rubín en su oficina. Le explicamos nuestra situación y él, amablemente, se ofreció a representarnos durante el proceso que apenas iniciaba.

-Detallada explicación por parte de Rubín para iniciar el proceso del juicio.

-Hacer más tarea.

 **Jueves después de clases:**

-Presentar de manera escrita una querella en contra de Homer y Nirmed por el choque y, según las evidencias, intento de homicidio contando con la asistencia del abogado. El oficio fue entregado al juez de guardia en la comisaría.

-Visita rutinaria al hospital para chequeo general de mi recuperación.

-Hacer tarea y empezar a estudiar para los exámenes de fin de semestre que iniciarán la siguiente semana.

 **Viernes después de clases:**

-Esperar respuesta del juez.

-Visita inesperada de Piper en mi casa.


	26. Usemos el plan B

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Buena pregunta.

-Vine a hablar contigo…

-¿Ahora sí quieres hablar?

-Alex, escúchame…

-¿Así como tú me escuchaste hace una semana?

-Deja de contestarme con preguntas, te pido que me escuches dos minutos, no más.

-Dame una razón por la que deba escucharte.

 _¿Sólo una?_

-Vine a aclarar lo que hace falta.

Dudé que me dejara entrar al ver su porte de dura, pero al final cedió y se movió de la puerta dándome acceso a su casa. El interior es acogedor, más con este frío que te hace querer quitarte los zapatos, tomar una manta y acostarte en posición fetal mientras ves TV con una taza de algo caliente. La decoración es un tanto obscura y masculina pero, aunque queda con la personalidad de Alex, hay toques muy femeninos como la lámpara en forma de flor que cuelga del techo de la sala.

Al sentarme en su sofá, que por cierto es muy cómodo, me pregunta si deseo algo de tomar, pensé en contestarle: _"¡Sí! Chocolate caliente, por favor",_ pero al segundo siguiente descarté la idea y negué con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Por qué no tienes el collarín puesto? – Le pregunto visualizando el terreno de su humor.

-Porque me da picazón y es incómodo.

Respuesta nítida y natural. Bien, no se ve tan molesta como cuando me abrió la puerta de su casa.

Alex me estudiaba desde el sillón individual, sus ojos recorrían mi cara en busca de algo más pero yo me ceñí a quedarme callada. Tengo que confesar que durante el viaje en taxi de mi casa a la de Alex me estuve inventando un verbo minucioso acomodando cada palabra en su lugar, ahora que estoy frente a ella todas esas buenas excusas del por qué no le escuché antes y la traté como la traté se fueron abandonándome a mi suerte.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-No parece porque llevas cuarenta y siete segundos ahí sentada sin decir nada.

-¿De verdad me estás tomando el tiempo?

-No, pero estoy esperando a que hables.

-Perdóname.

-No importa, tómate tu tiempo.

-No te pido perdón por quedarme callada, te estoy pidiendo perdón por lo irrespetuosa, desconsiderada y ofensiva que fui contigo. No tenías por qué cargar con mi enojo, ni con mi frustración. Tu eres con quien estaba en el auto, debí de haberte escuchado y no dejarme guiar por conjeturas que pusieron en duda tu honradez.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-No bromeo. Debí haberte escuchado, me equivoqué contigo, lo siento.

-¿Entonces confías en mí?

-Confío en ti. - Sus facetas se fueron de dura a seria y de molesta a feliz.

-Piper, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber eso.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, pero ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que habían terminado la investigación y que el proceso jurídico estaba en evaluación? - Por el cambio en su expresión deduzco que no esperaba que yo estuviera al tanto de la situación.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – y de feliz al porte duro otra vez. Sí, no se lo esperaba.

-Me fui de la ciudad unos días, llegué ayer por la tarde y lo primero que veo en mi buzón son citatorios de la comisaria, fui y me explicaron lo que pasó.

-Y ahora que sabes que yo decía la verdad, ¿vienes a decirme que confías en mí?, ¿necesitabas pruebas para creerme y confiar en mí?

-Creo que estás juzgando mal lo que quiero decir…

-¿Sabes qué creo? Creo que tus disculpas están de sobra.

-Oye, no tienes por qué hablarme así…

-¡Tú tampoco debiste haberme hablado como lo hiciste!, ¿y te disculpaste en su momento? ¡No!

-Pero estoy aquí. Tengo el valor de venir y pedirte perdón de frente por culparte de algo que no te correspondía. - Sonríe con ironía, en otra situación esa sonrisa me hubiese dejado sin palabras, pero es ahora cuando más necesito hablar. – Te juzgué mal porque creí que tú habías querido aprovecharte de mi, me dijeron que me habían drogado y la persona con la que estuve esa noche fuiste tú…

-… Eso me convirtió en la principal sospechosa.

-Sí. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo y mi carrera estaba, o está ya ni sé, en juego. Puedo perder mi trabajo en Yale por salir en plan personal con una alumna y no me importó porque te quería conocer, Alex. Y cuando lo hice, cuando me acerqué a ti, desperté en un hospital respirando por un tubo. Alex, entiéndeme, estaba perdida, no recuerdo y de repente pasé de calificar ensayos a un hospital. Trata de ponerte en mi lugar, si fueses tú ¿qué hubieses hecho?

-Escuchar las versiones primero.

-Y por eso te pido perdón, por no escucharte primero, por no haber actuado como debí haberlo hecho.

-¿Y piensas que con que venir aquí se arregla todo?

-No espero arreglar nuestras diferencias con una charla, pero sí espero hacerte saber que quiero borrar esas palabras que te dije.

-¿Y un "perdón" es suficiente?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

-Claro que no lo es.

-Perfecto porque tengo un plan B. - Me levanto del sillón para sentarme frente a ella en la orilla de la mesilla que tiene como centro en su sala – Alex, hay tantas cosas que quiero que sepas. Una de cosas tiene un trasfondo sin igual; desde pequeña me distinguía por una seguridad innata, me movía, decía y actuaba tan firme, sin titubear, sin faltar a la ética y modales que me fueron inculcados. Me eduqué en un medio autodidacta en colegios privados, mis padres normalmente estaban de viaje y no podía ir con ellos así que me oculté tras los libros toda mi vida, empecé a sobresalir como Historiadora y mi vida social empezó a nacer. – Su mirada se sujeta a la mía entre los intervalos de su pestañeo, alguna vez fantaseé con la declaración perfecta en la que le diría cuán perpleja me deja con su inteligencia y belleza, pero esa fantasía no se parece en nada a la realidad. – Te cuento esto porque me es importante que sepas que rompes mi esquema, deshaces esa seguridad que me caracteriza y la construyes a tu gusto, desde el momento en el que te vi supe que ibas a ser parte importante de mí, de mi vida.

-A ver Piper, esto está tomando un rumbo que no me parece...

-No dejar que dos personas que se atraen se conozcan es lo incorrecto, ¿me equivoco?

-Piper basta.

-Dime que no sientes la misma conexión que yo, dime que no me perdonas por ser una retrasada que no te escuchó, retráctate de tus palabras y dime que lo que dijiste el viernes fue mentira.

Era notable mis ganas de abrazarla, mordía mis labios para detener el impulso de besarla ahí mismo, puse mi mano derecha en su rodilla izquierda, incliné mi cuerpo y sentí las vibraciones de su pulso bajo la palma de mi mano.

-No puedes desmentir nada de lo que dije y mi plan B consiste en pedirte una oportunidad como amigas, colegas, conocidas o como lo que quieras, pero dame una oportunidad de enmendar mi error.

-¿Y cómo enmendarías tu error?

-Con el tiempo, con la convivencia, con acciones que demuestren lo mucho que me importas. – El tirón de mi estómago se sintió más fuerte de lo acostumbrado haciendo que me inclinara sobre su cuerpo en contra de mi voluntad.

-¿Te importo? - Pregunta con voz insegura después de un trago de saliva.

Apenas procesé su pregunta la respuesta salió en modo automático. Un concreto "sí, me importas", un magnetismo entre polos opuestos y las pupilas dilatadas fueron claves para lo que siguió.

Una caricia entre labios y nos deleitamos entre suspiros por primera vez. Me sorprendió lo perfecto que se sentía, como si nuestras bocas fuesen dos piezas de rompecabezas que estaban perdidas, pero al fin son unidas para terminar el paisaje. En un segundo olvidé cómo respirar, no me acordé ni de mi nombre, necesitaba algo donde anclarme para no flotar y ese "algo" fue el rostro de Alex.

Delicados, suaves, tibios, deliciosos, puedo decir mil adjetivos más y no son suficientes para describir la perfección de sus labios.

Cuando sentí una superficie más caliente y húmeda acariciando mi labio inferior, instintivamente abrí la boca dejando que su lengua explorara a sus anchas. No puse resistencia, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía, y bueno, tampoco quería resistirme. Dejé que ella tomara el control de la situación puesto que yo estaba en un trance que no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Sin desligar el contacto, se levantó sentándose más a la orilla del sillón para que la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos fuera menos, acarició mi mejilla tiernamente con la palma extendida, se deslizó pasando por debajo de mi oreja para sujetar mi nuca como una experta. Cuando reaccioné, su lengua estaba siendo succionada por mis labios, ahora ella era la receptiva, dejé de ejercer presión a su lengua sacándola de mi boca al separarme para tomar el aire que mis pulmones exigían.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una visión de ensueño: la introvertida Alex Vause con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos con una sonrisa sutil pero definida y con cabellos esparcidos en su rostro por mis caricias.

-Me enamoras…

No sé si fue porque escuchó el susurro, pero abrió los ojos de inmediato.


	27. 001

Estamos tan cerca que siento su respiración agitada golpear mis labios.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Titubea para contestar, la sonrisa que tenía antes de mi pregunta se desvaneció. Ella susurra apenaba y baja su mirada para evitar el contacto visual que me empeñé en tener.

-Perdón Alex, soy una idiota…

-No, eso no fue lo que dijiste.

-Yo… Alex…

-Tú… Piper… -Le continúo su juego de palabras. - ¿Qué dijiste?

Por supuesto que escuché el "me enamoras", pero es tan irreal que necesito saber si realmente lo dijo o si sólo fue un engaño de mi imaginación. Le toma unos segundos levantar la vista del suelo, me pregunto qué pensará. Su mirada dejó de ser de inseguridad para mostrar determinación.

-Me enamoras… - ¡Y lo dijo otra vez!- … Tú, Alex, me enamoras y soy sincera al decir que quiero demostrarte cuánto me importas. Espero no pedirte mucho y que algún día me dejes entrar a tu vida.

Como si el destino se burlara de mí, se me cruza por la mente esos besos apasionados que le di a Sofía. El karma y mi estupidez me están deteriorando emocionalmente porque no puedo corresponderle a Piper, no ahora, no después de meterme en la cama con otra. Mientras yo hacía mía a Sofía, Piper se iba de la ciudad a meditar lo sucedido. Entiendo que como Piper y yo no tenemos una relación de pareja, yo puedo acostarme con quien se me venga en gana, pero no puedo quitar la culpa de mi conciencia; Piper tan linda que prefiere irse unos días, y yo tan imbécil que busco refugio en los brazos de otra al primer disgusto.

-Si eso me lo hubieses dicho hace una semana, inmediatamente te pediría la segunda cita, pero han pasado tantas cosas que no estoy segura si esa es una buena idea. - Tomo su mano derecha que reposaba sobre su rodilla para enfatizar a lo que me refiero. - Debo aclarar y poner en orden mi vida antes de permitirle la entrada a alguien más.

-¿Alguien más?, o sea, ¿hubo alguien?

-Fue algo efímero, me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y terminé lastimando a esa persona, es por eso que prefiero tomar un tiempo para recalcular todo.

-Te entiendo, pero voy a esperarte. Podemos…

-Puede que me tome mucho tiempo poner todo en orden.

Le interrumpo imaginando que, en ese momento, Piper se levantaría y se iría, pero no, se quedó sentada observándome con su semblante sereno.

No quería decirle _"oye, fíjate que pasé la noche con Sofía después de que discutimos, ¿la recuerdas? La estudiante sexy de medicina que vino de Alemania",_ así que resumo mi jodida situación a un _"hay que poner orden aquí"._

-Comprendo que sigas dolida por lo que te dije hace días, en serio lo siento. Espero puedas perdonarme.

-Piper, claro que te perdono. No niego que dolió, pero me has hecho ver que notaste tu error y me parece increíble que quieras arreglarlo.

-Entonces… ¿estamos bien?

-Sí, estamos bien.

Su sonrisa es hermosa, ¿ya les dije cuánto me encanta? Verla sonreír es la mejor manera de terminar un día.

-¿Segura que estamos bien?

-Si lo preguntas por el beso, me gustó. Es mejor que en mis sueños.

Un día de éstos, el no medir mis palabras me llevará a pasar vergüenzas, como ahora, y con un deje de burlonería y ternura me lo recuerda.

-Oh, es verdad, sueñas conmigo.

-No es que haya soñado contigo, es más, ni sé si alguna vez soñé contigo literalmente. – Me hago la indignada quitando mi mano de la suya y retomando una postura recta en el sillón, ¿cómo se atreve a burlarse de mí?

-Ows, Alex claro que sí lo hiciste.

-No, no es verdad. – Miento cruzándome de brazos- Además, si soñase contigo, seguro serían pesadillas.

Abrió la boca asombrada por mi declaración mientras me reclama diciéndome que apostaba lo que fuese a que era mentira, que ella sin duda era mi sueño más hermoso, y vaya que tiene razón. Cada que soñaba con Piper, sentía que era el sueño perfecto.

-¿Por qué no estás en cama? – Le pregunto después de que retomó su lugar en el sillón grande.

-Porque necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿Y cómo supiste mi dirección?

-¿Ya empezamos con las preguntas-respuestas otra vez?

Al dejarle en claro que quería respuestas con una mirada acusadora, ella decidió decirme cómo llegó hasta acá. Confesó que había preguntado en comisaría sobre mi dirección pero se negaron a darle algún dato personal sobre sobre mí, entonces tuvo que hablar con una amiga de Nichols para pedirle el número telefónico de Nichols, al parecer esa amiga es sobrina de un profesor compañero de Piper, luego, cuando habló con Nichols, ésta le explicó santo y seña de cómo dar con mi casa. Me sorprendió que no me haya avisado que Piper me buscaba, ya hablaré con ella sobre eso.

Piper pasó unos minutos más en mi casa, al final se fue porque empezó a tener molestias con las costillas. Necesita al menos cuatro semanas de recuperación y apenas lleva dos, así que marqué a un taxi para que la recogiera y la llevara de vuelta a su casa.

-Gracias por escucharme. – Dijo antes de subir al taxi.

-Fueron los dos minutos más largos de mi vida.

Piper se ríe con ganas, pero se detuvo al tocarse un costado como pidiéndole a sus costillas que se quedaran quietas, su cara de dolor me dijo que debo evitar bromear frente a ella.

-Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar. El juicio, por ejemplo.

-Será después.

-¿Cuándo?

-Pronto. Te avisaré si pasa algo.

-Pero no tienes mi contacto de teléfono, ¿es una nueva táctica para pedirme mi número?

-Tal vez… - Sonreímos por mi sinceridad. Pidió un bolígrafo al chofer, éste prendió las luces de adentro del coche, buscó en la guantera y sacó un plumón.

-No tengo bolígrafo, ¿le sirve esto? – Le preguntó mostrándole el plumón permanente, Piper asintió, lo aceptó.

Tomó mi brazo pidiéndome que suba la manga de mi propia sudadera y que mantuviera mi brazo firme, ella empezó a anotar unos números, deduje que pasaría mucho tiempo tallando mi brazo para quitar los números en negro de mi piel, pero no me importó al darme cuenta que Piper me estaba proporcionando su número telefónico.

-Llámame – Me dijo al finalizar.

Cuando subió al taxi en la parte trasera, me dedicó un guiño de ojo, mi sonrisa de tonta enamorada no podía ser más épica. Me quedé ahí parada sobre la acera apoyada en las muletas hasta que las luces rojas del auto desaparecieron al girar en una esquina. Miré mi brazo rayado, mi pecho se ensanchó al ver que había puesto una carita feliz debajo de los números y miré nuevamente en dirección a la carretera.

 _MARCADOR_

 _Estupideces: 104_

 _Amor: 001_

" _Oh sí, vamos abajo por 103 puntos, pero presiento que al final el campeonato será nuestro."_


	28. Tiempo después

-¡¿En qué pensabas al hacer un complot con mi madre y Piper para una invasión hacia mi persona?! – Le reclamo a Nichols al otro lado de la bocina.

-Venga ya, Vause. Bien que te gustó ver a la rubia disculparse.

-Sí, pero pudieron avisarme que vendría a mi casa para adecentarme aunque sea un poco.

-Apuesto que te veías bien.

-Si por "bien" te refieres a tenis, pants, sudadera y mi suelto y enredado cabello, pues sí, me veía muy bien.

-Deja el puto sarcasmo, no estés molesta conmigo. Además, yo sólo me llevé a tu madre un par de horas a mi casa y Diane se mostró muy cooperativa cuando le dije que la rubia te quería ir a visitar.

-Nichols, ¡debieron decirme!

-Ya deja de quejarte. Por otro lado, me gustó pasar tiempo con Diane en mi casa. Me regañó por un par de cosas como por qué tenía tanta ropa sucia y eso… Pero de ahí en fuera la pasamos muy bien. – Mientras Nicky se ríe de no sé qué, yo resoplo designada a cambiar de tema.

-¿Cuándo me devuelves a mi madre?

-Ya vamos para allá. Te manda saludos. – De fondo escucho un "¡holaaaa!" de mi madre, se oye bastante animada.

-De acuerdo, respétala.

-Con gusto, ya sabes que respeto a las damas. Nos vemos en un rato.

-Oye, Nichols…

-¿Qué?

-Gracias.

-No hay amor sin interés, todavía me tienes que presentar a una amiga suya.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, termino la llamada telefónica. Resulta que mi madre no estuvo en casa durante la visita de Piper, y ya veo por qué. Nichols y mi madre se pusieron de acuerdo para darnos privacidad. Carajo, quisiera enojarme con ellas dos por no decirme nada al respecto, pero no puedo enojarme porque estoy feliz con el resultado de la visita.

Dejo el teléfono a mi lado sobre la cama, levanto el brazo izquierdo para ver los números anotados a juego con la carita feliz que hace unos minutos Piper dibujó. El color negro resalta en mi piel dejándome divagar con la oportunidad de llamarle para invitarle a salir como dos personas normales y no como alumna–maestra que fueron víctimas de un intento de asesinato por un ex alumno resentido.

…

Cuando Nirmed fue al hospital a verme me pidió perdón, jamás supe por qué hasta que el juicio se llevó a cabo. En la corte se declararon muchas cosas que no sabía si eran broma o si lo decían en serio. Siempre he pensado que la verdad sale a la luz, pero a mí me gustan las verdades documentadas así que, el montón de pruebas evidenciando a Brus Homer como causante del choque, también acusaban a Óscar Nirmed por haber sido partícipe. Ahora, ambos se encuentran tras las rejas cumpliendo sus respectivas condenas, al señor Nirmed le dieron menos tiempo por haber declarado cómo habían sido los hechos, pero el señor Homer no corrió con la misma suerte.

Óscar Nirmed no paraba de gimotear durante su actuación frente al estrado, se le veía muy arrepentido, confesó que él no estaba tranquilo sabiendo que fue partícipe de un acto que pudo terminar en una tragedia más allá de unos cuentos huesos rotos. Dijo que todo comenzó cuando nos escuchó a Alex y a mí cuando acordamos vernos el sábado, le dijo a Homer y a éste, se le ocurrió que era su oportunidad para lastimarnos. Las cosas como fueron narradas por Alex y el señor Nirmed, y las múltiples pruebas que respaldaban sus versiones, fue lo que llevó al señor Homer a la ruina a pesar de las apelaciones y los desesperados intentos de sus abogados para que no fuese así.

Entre las evidencias presentadas estaba la camioneta que nos volcó, fue encontrada a orillas de un depósito, dicho vehículo está a nombre de Cameron Homer, el padre de Brus. Las sospechas de los detectives fueron confirmadas al verificar que la defensa había sido reforzada con acero, el contorno de la defensa encajó a la perfección en las hendiduras inferiores del auto de señorita Nichols, el ADN en el asiento y las huellas dactilares en el volante, sitúan a Brus Homer como conductor y a Óscar Nirmed como copiloto, como se había declarado.

Óscar Nirmed, hijo del médico cirujano Frield y la pediatra Maggi Homer, había tenía acceso a diferentes estimulantes adictivos, entre ellos, escopolamina. El señor Homer quedó con su sed de venganza por haber hecho que lo expulsaran de la Universidad Yale después de que mentí para ayudar a Alex, así que aprovechó que tenía como aliado a un hijo de médicos para merodear en los pasillos del hospital privado donde trabajan los padres de Óscar y así, poder robar el alcaloide para llevar a cabo su propósito.

El plan de Brus Homer fue sencillo, pero demasiado ingenuo y poco astuto. Sabía que si yo me sentía mal, Alex se ofrecería a llevarme, así que colocó el alcaloide en mi bebida, después solicitó que me la entregaran mientras Alex hablaba por teléfono, nos siguió en la camioneta de su padre desde el bar y, cuando pudo, se desvió para acelerar y embestirnos en una sección de la carretera poco transitada. Suena como un delito de novatos, seguro no ve series policiacas. En mi mente saco conclusiones sobre lo jodido que debió haber quedado Homer como para querer desquitarse de esa manera con nosotras y, aunque Homer ya está en la cárcel, me da la impresión que esto no se quedará así.

Como era de esperarse, mi superior en Yale me pidió explicaciones. Tuve que admitir que distorsioné la realidad para no perjudicar a mi alumna, me justifiqué diciendo que Alex defendía a su madre y por ello inició la agresión y que, en mi opinión, Alex actuó como todo ser que defiende a la persona que ama. También confesé que desarrollé sentimientos personales hacia ella, lo que terminó de arruinar mi ética profesional y toda credibilidad como profesora. El director, muy a su pesar, me dio una salida para este lío: la carrera de Alex o la mía.

Al final, todo quedó bajo el agua y el director y yo llegamos a un acuerdo: Alex seguiría sus estudios si yo desistía a mi nombramiento como profesora. Está claro que preferí que Alexandra terminara sus estudios, aunque eso me costó mi renuncia. Para no levantar sospechas, mi superior y yo tratamos el tema con discreción; todos en la Universidad pensaban que yo me retiraba de mis cargos por secuelas emocionales producto del atentado de hace unos meses, todos creían viable esa razón, excepto Alex.

Cuando condenaron a los señores Homer y Nirmed, Alex me alcanzó en la puerta del tribunal, yo estaba a punto de salir cuando un firme y cálido agarre aseguró mi muñeca.

" _-¿Por qué ya no nos darás clases? – Preguntó a mi espalda tan directa como siempre._

 _-No es algo que quiero decirte por ahora. – Reconocí girándome para encarar el color intenso en su mirar._

 _-Si quieres podemos hablar de eso después._

 _-Renuncié porque no me apetece seguir en un ambiente escolar que me trae recuerdos de lo que sucedió._

 _-Mentira._

 _-¡Eh, Vause! – Se escuchó entre el alboroto de las protestas y utilicé la desviación de la mirada de Alex para escapar._

 _-Creo que Nichols te busca. – Dije alto y claro, con un galón leve quité su mano de mí y caminé apresurada escaleras abajo porque sabía que Alex no podía seguir mi paso, no con las muletas aún bajo sus brazos._

 _No le confesé el motivo por el cual me retiraba de los salones de clases, si Alexandra sabe que sacrifiqué mi carrera por ella, seguro movería cielo, mar y tierra para deshacer el acuerdo que, a duras penas, el director aceptó."_

Durante los juicios, me era difícil quitarle la mirada de encima. Pude ver, semana tras semana, cómo iba dejando de usar el collarín, tal vez lo hacía por terquedad, pero llegó el día en que ya no necesitó usarlo más porque su cuello había recuperado la movilidad habitual. También me llenaba de gusto ver que sus heridas eran cada vez menos visibles, y que su pierna a veces se daba el lujo de salir de esa férula, aún dependía de las muletas, pero por lo menos su pierna volvía a tener libertad.

En cuanto a mí, lloré cuando me quitaron los clavos de mi brazo, no dolió, pero la sensación de un metal rozando tu hueso para salir fue perturbadora, deseaba tanto tener a Alex ahí conmigo para que me dijera que todo estaría bien, pero no… En lugar de Alex, estaba Larry. ¿Lo peor? Larry se reía de mis pucheros. Días después de que me quitaran los clavos y los puntos de las cirugías, sacaron mi brazo del yeso. Ver mi piel toda arrugadita por la deshidratación y la falta de color, me hizo querer volver a llorar, pero tenía que aguantarme si no quería las bullas de Larry otra vez. Por ahora mi bracito ya tiene forma de brazo y no de pasa pálida y seca, y ya empecé con las consultas de rehabilitación para recuperar el movimiento. Mis costillas también se recuperaron más pronto de lo que lo pensaba, al parecer Larry hizo un buen trabajo cuidando de mí estas semanas y siempre le estaré agradecida por ello.

Hoy se cumple tres meses desde que llegué a casa de Alex una noche y le besé; doce semanas soñando con sus labios; ochenta y cuatro días deseando volver a unir nuestras bocas. Sé que le dije que la esperaría, pero la distancia me hace querer volver a New Haven y besarla hasta el cansancio. La casa de mis padres en New York es grande y elegante, pero me gustaba más ese aire de simplicidad que sentí en la sala de aquella que fue mi alumna preferida.

NOTA: Antes que nada, agradezco enormemente el apoyo que sigue teniendo este fanfic. Gracias por sus comentarios, follows e/o indicar que el fanfic es de sus favoritos.


	29. Año nuevo, vida nueva

El día en que cerramos el caso en la Corte hace unos meses, fue cuando me enteré que Piper dejaría de trabajar en Yale; recuerdo que nos enviaron un correo electrónico avisando a todos los alumnos de Piper Chapman, que nuestra nueva maestra iba a ser Martínez. La noticia me sorprendió, Piper ama dar clases, se le nota en cuanto entra al aula, esa iluminación instantánea en su mirada cuando alguien pregunta o se interesa realmente en el tema que está impartiendo no miente. Ella no renunciaría así por así a su cargo, lo sé. Segundos después de leer el correo, le marqué a su celular para conocer la verdadera razón del por qué dejaría su clase en manos de Martínez.

Piper contestó al segundo tono, la conversación inicial de "hola, ¿cómo estás?" se acabó y me fui directo a mi duda, le dije que no entendía por qué dejaba los salones de clases y que por favor me diera una razón aunque sea como alumna. Recuerdo que dudó un poco en responder, pero al final me dijo que era porque no quería estar en un lugar que le recordaba el trauma que vivimos. Piper es genuina, espontánea y a veces puede pecar de inocente, pero ella es más fuerte que cualquier secuela psicológica, ella no dejaría su trabajo botado así por así.

A diferencia de Piper, Martínez me odia. Historia es la única clase en la que mis calificaciones se vieron afectadas pues, según la nueva maestra, no hago bien los reportes o ensayos que solicita y aprovecha cualquier fallo para ponerme una baja calificación. En mis otras actividades me va bien, no tuve problemas para ponerme al corriente después de la incapacidad que me dieron por rehabilitación para mi extremidad lastimada.

Dicen que "año nuevo, vida nueva", pero mis mañanas, las clases en Yale, mis tardes de estudio y mis fines de semana con Nichols, siguen casi igual, excepto que ya es mi último año como estudiante y debo empezar a plantearme mi tema de tesis, además, cambié de dirección, vivo sola y cuando despierto no hay desayuno en la cocina, tampoco hay quien me regañe por beber directo del envase de leche.

Aunque no consumo mucho, mi madre insistió en pagar los gastos por ahora como luz, agua, servicio de internet, y me envía un poco de dinero extra para cosas personales y comida. Mi madre es una persona increíble, ¿quién no quiere una madre así? Estoy en deuda con ella, siempre estaré en deuda con esa gran mujer que me trajo a la vida y lo ha dado todo por mí.

" _-Ya tienes que irte de mi casa .- dijo mi madre cuando me quedé pasmada observando la llave dentro de la pequeña cajita azul con moño plateado en la tapadera._

 _-¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto sin quitar la mirada del pedazo de metal tratando de entender si me está corriendo o me está haciendo un favor._

 _-Es tu llave, tu departamento te espera. – Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con mi madre sonriendo sentada frente a mí con su gorro rojo y de pico con campañilla en la punta, gorro típico de éstas épocas. -Empaca tus cosas porque mañana te quiero allá._

 _-¿Es una sutil manera de echarme de casa?_

 _-Míralo como un paso a tu nueva vida, hija, ¡feliz Navidad! -Un guiño de ojo, una seña indicando que siga con mi cena de Noche Buena y una sonrisa grande, es lo que necesitaba para entender que sí, era una sutil manera de sacarme de casa._

 _Mi madre me ha comprado un departamento y yo le regalo un suéter con la cara de Rodolfo el Reno a lo largo de la parte delantera, y una tarjeta con una leyenda:_

" _ **¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! Con cariño: Alex."**_

 _Así que para compensar un poco el burdo regalo que le di, me levanto del asiento para acercarme a ella y darle el cálido abrazo que se merece, y mi sincero agradecimiento._

 _En Navidad, a primera hora, le envié un mensaje a Piper deseándole lo mejor; ella me respondió a los minutos deseándome una feliz Navidad, su mensaje me hizo sonreír como estúpida todo el día, pero mis deseos no se cumplieron, no del todo. Piper no estaba conmigo, y tenerla a mi lado era mi mayor deseo._

 _En Noche Vieja, mi madre y yo decidimos hacer algo diferente a lo que habíamos hecho años anteriores. Tomamos un transporte que nos llevó a New York para iniciar el año viviendo la emoción de ver a la esfera de cristal bajando en Times Square. Antes de salir del hotel para dirigirnos a la plaza Manhattan, mi madre y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos en el hotel a cierta hora de la mañana siguiente para regresar a New Haven. Cuando llegamos, ambas tomamos rumbos diferentes, me preocupa que algo le suceda entre los miles de espectadores, pero quedamos en que ambas estaríamos comunicadas y eso me tranquilizó un poco._

 _Entre el bullicio, agitación y euforia de la gente a mi alrededor, encontré espacio en un lugar aceptable para ver la esfera descender sin complicaciones, además, la altura en estos momentos es una ventaja. Al comprar una cerveza para no desentonar, miré a mi alrededor disimuladamente para darme cuenta que todos, o estaban abrazado a alguien, o se estaban besuqueando en mis narices. Al parecer me puse en la zona de las parejas melosas. Cuando la música cesó y las luces que iluminaban se apagaron dando paso a las luces de las pantallas de los móviles, los gritos aparecieron y las risas nerviosas también. En una pantalla gigante aparecieron fotografías de las noticias más importantes a nivel mundial con música neutra de fondo; en ese momento, mi celular vibró, lo saqué de mi chamarra y vi un mensaje:_

" _Si pudieras hacer una última cosa en éste año, ¿qué sería? -Piper C. 3"_

" _Besarte. ¿Y tú? -Alex V."_

" _Responder a tus labios. -Piper C. 3"._

 _Me quedé mirando la pantalla de mi celular unos segundos sonriendo de la misma manera que todos a mi alrededor: sonriendo perdidamente enamorada. Mi felicidad duró poco, pues el flujo de gente comenzó y una persona golpeó mi espalda por accidente haciendo que el móvil resbalara de entre mis dedos y cayera al suelo rompiéndose la pantalla en docenas de pedacitos. No alcancé a ver quién me empujó, pero me dedicaron un "lo siento" mientras me agachaba a recoger los restos del aparato."_

Si me preguntan: _"¿cuál es el momento más feliz de tu vida?"._ Mi respuesta sería: _"cuando nuestros labios se unieron"_. Tal vez han escuchado eso de "labios cálidos y suaves", y es cierto, los labios de una mujer normalmente son así, pero los de Piper no tienen descripción. Sus finas curvas se movieron sobre las mías, y la sensación fue magnífica. Cuando sentí sus labios atrapando los míos, su sutil sabor a menta en mi lengua y la facilidad con que nuestras bocas se reconocieron, supe que sí, lo daría todo por ella.

No sé dónde se metió Piper, desde que mi teléfono murió después de esa caída libre no he sabido nada de ella. La extraño, todos los días la extraño. Extraño verla en el salón de clases moviéndose de un lado a otro, extraño la conexión entre nuestras miradas, extraño verla sonreír, extraño su risa, extraño sus labios. Han pasado tres meses desde que nuestros labios se unieron, y muero por besarla otra vez.


	30. El Segundo

" _-¿Diga?_

 _-Hola, señorita Nichols._

 _-¿Profesora Chapman?_

 _-Ex profesora, señorita Nichols._

 _-Entonces deje de llamarme por mi apellido y dígame Nicky._

 _-Lo haré sólo si me llamas Piper._

 _-Hecho. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, Piper?_

 _-Nicky, ¿está ocupada?..."_

:::::::::::::::

El sudor cae por mis párpados estropeando la vista, me detengo a limpiar las gotas que siguen escurriendo por mi frente con la manga de mi playera mientras tomo camino en dirección a la salida de la pista. Cuando hacemos ejercicio liberamos endorfinas, la hormona de la felicidad, pero llevo cuarenta y cinco minutos trotando y no, no estoy feliz. Al llegar a la salida de la pista, tomo mi bote con agua del suelo, saludo al guardia que resguarda la puerta y las pertenecías de los atletas y sigo el camino para mi departamento a darme una merecida ducha.

Tengo suerte de contar con una pista de atletismo a seis calles de mi departamento, suelo venir a quitarme el estrés con sesiones de trote en lugar de quedarme con el mal ánimo, también vengo cuando no puedo dejar de pensar en cierta rubia de ojos azules, y hoy fue uno de esos días. Ya son más de cuatro meses desde que probé los labios de Piper, por ahora nada me hace más feliz que el vago recuerdo de su boca sobre la mía. Todas las mañanas deseo que sea el día en que pueda verla otra vez, esta mañana no fue la excepción.

Llego perdida entre mis pensamientos y el cansancio al quinto piso del edifico donde se encuentra mi departamento, saco la llave del bolsillo de mi short para abrir la puerta, alcanzo a escuchar a lo lejos el timbre del celular que sustituyó al que se me cayó en año nuevo. Tomándome mi tiempo, dejo la llave y el bote con agua sobre la barra de la cocina, camino hacia la habitación y me siento en la cama a quitarme los tenis; con suerte, después de eso, tomaré el celular de la cómoda al lado de la cama y revisaré la llamada que acabo de ignorar.

El celular suena una segunda ocasión cuando estaba por quitarme la ropa para entrar a la ducha, esta vez sujeto el celular entre mis dedos desconociendo el número de la llamada entrante. Valoro la insistencia del remitente, pero me meto a la ducha sin querer saber nada de la vida. Es sábado por la mañana, tengo tareas por hacer y si atiendo llamadas de desconocidos o sigo pensando en Piper, no podré hacer nada. Ya comprobé que el ejercicio matutino no ayuda a sacármela de la cabeza, espero que los pendientes de la Licenciatura sí me ayuden a dejar de pensarle un rato.

El agua fría contrasta con el leve calor que se siente en estas épocas de abril, dejo que el agua caiga sobre mis hombros, mis brazos, me muevo para que recorra mi nuca, mi espalda… ¡Mis brazos!

Con una rapidez que ni yo me conocía, cierro la llave del agua, salgo de la ducha buscando la toalla con la mirada hasta encontrarla sobre el perchero al lado de la puerta del baño, me envuelvo en ella para no escurrir agua por mi camino hacia la habitación, revuelvo la cama buscando el paradero del móvil encontrándolo con las notificaciones de dos llamadas perdidas del número, ese número que desconocí a primera vista, ¿pero cómo lo pude olvidar? Tardé días en quitarme todo rastro de plumón permanente de mi brazo izquierdo.

Sin perder tiempo, aclaro mi garganta, desbloqueo el móvil buscando los registros de llamadas deseando que mi memoria no me falle.

-¿Hola? – La nostalgia me dio de golpe, escucharla después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea a través de la bocina, me hace saber que la extrañé más de lo que era.

-¿Piper?

-Hola, Alex… - Mi corazón acelera su pulso, incluso más que cuando estaba en la pista, las sonrisas atontadas pero felices aparecen en mi rostro llenándome los ojos de lágrimas inexplicables, y eso que sólo la escuché decir mi nombre.

-Hola, Piper…

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mojada… - Respondo con timidez mirando mi cuerpo envuelto en la toalla. -Me refiero a que estaba en la ducha.- Me apresuro a aclarar al darme cuenta del doble sentido con que se puede interpretar.

-Oh, vale. Si quieres hablamos después.

-¡No! Piper, no, está bien si hablamos ahora, ahora es un buen momento como cualquier otro.

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto que sí. -¿A quién engaño? No me importa estar mojando mi cama con las gotas de agua que escurren por mi cabello, hablar con Piper es lo que he deseado desde hace tiempo y no perderé la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Te llamo para saber si te gustaría cenar conmigo. Estoy en la ciudad, voy a quedarme acá unos días antes de un viaje que debo hacer. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Es una cita? – Pregunto con un tono pícaro acompañado de una sonrisa de medio lado. Aunque suene extraño, sé que ella está sonriendo igual que yo.

-Tal vez… Quiero hablar contigo.

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo, y verte.

-Es una cita, entonces.

-Es una cita. – Termino de confirmar que sí, tengo una cita con Piper. ¿Cómo pasé de un momento sad a esta felicidad abundante? No lo sé, pero así son las cosas con Piper, ella tiene esa facilidad de hacerme sonreír con sólo su recuerdo.

-Me gustaría pasar por ti, pero me he enterado que has cambiado de dirección.

-Sí, también he cambiado de número telefónico, el último móvil se me cayó y ya no pude recuperar los contactos.

-Es un alivio saber eso, por un tiempo pensé que lo habías cambiado porque no querías hablarme.

-¿Bromeas, Piper? He deseado escucharte y saber de ti todo este tiempo. – Las risas nerviosas se escuchan a ambos lados de la bocina haciendo mis rodillas temblar obligándome a tomar asiento a orillas de la cama. -Entonces…

-Entonces… ¿Me envías tu dirección para pasar a buscarte por la noche?

-Claro. ¿A las ocho te parece bien?

-Perfecto, hasta esta noche, Alex.

La llamada terminó por darme la alegría más grande hasta ahora. Me pregunto cómo supo mi nuevo número telefónico… ¡Ja! Como si no supiera que Nichols tuvo algo que ver en esto.

Vuelvo a sujetar con firmeza el móvil para guardar el contacto que acaba de llamarme, seguidamente me comunico con Nichols para cuestionarle sobre su entrometida participación entre Piper y yo. Me llena de gusto saber que fue la rubia hermosa quien se puso en contacto con Nichols para saber de mí, según la versión de Nicky, Piper le llamó ayer por la tarde preguntando por mi repentina desaparición del mapa y ya cuando menos me doy cuenta, estoy con el cuerpo seco y el cabello ligeramente húmedo, pero con la sonrisa más grande hasta entonces y los nervios a flor de piel.

Durante la tarde, traté de hacer las tareas que me faltaban por hacer, aunque sin mucho éxito; pensar en que en unas horas encararía esos ojos azules otra vez, me pone a soñar despierta. Me levanto, tomo agua, me siento frente a los libros, ojeo un poco mis apuntes, paso las manos por mi cabello suelto y me levanto repitiendo el ciclo. Definitivamente las horas se volvieron mi mayor problema; ¿por qué no le dije que pasara a las seis de la tarde, o a las cinco, o inmediatamente al terminar la llamada? No, tuve que decirle "a las ocho", hurra por mí.

Le doy vueltas al departamento entero buscando algo en qué entretenerme porque si sigo así, me volveré loca. Todavía quedan cuatro horas por delante para que Piper llegue a mi dirección así que, mientras pongo música, ordeno mi diminuta sala, hago palomitas en el horno microondas, apago la música, desordeno la sala buscando el control remoto de la TV y hago más palomitas porque las primeras se me quemaron, me dan las seis de la tarde. Eso me da un margen de dos horas para ponerme guapa a recibir la mujer de mis sueños.

Buscando en mi Narnia, ¡digo!, buscando en mi armario algo decente para vestir, me pongo a pensar en lo raro que es cómo las situaciones nos van llevando a diferentes etapas de nuestra vida, por ejemplo, hace unos meses, todo indicaba que Piper me odiaría el resto de mis días, ¿y luego? Se disculpa dándome el mejor beso de los siglos por los siglos.

Hoy la veo. Hoy aclararemos todo, lo que sea y lo que no que tengamos que aclarar. Hoy pondremos las cartas sobre la mesa. Hoy, queridos lectores, el recuerdo de sus labios será actualizado.

:::::::::::::::

Leyendo por décima octava vez el mensaje con la dirección de Alex, confirmo que he llegado a su edificio. Faltan diez para las ocho, la anticipación a la hora fue porque no me gusta llegar tarde, bueno, eso y porque estaba tan ansiosa por verla que no quise esperar más para llegar hasta su ubicación.

Mientras hablaba con Nicky ayer por la tarde sentí nervios por sólo buscar datos de Alex, pero hoy, justo ahora, esos nervios se multiplicaron por infinito llevando a mi corazón al límite. Cada segundo que paso adentro del Porsche es una tortura psicológica y emocional, checo la hora en mi celular una vez más antes de bajar decidida a ir por ella, decidida a decirle todo lo que me he guardado todo este tiempo. Camino con determinación hasta el ascensor más cercano, al entrar, mis manos sudan tanto que tengo que limpiarlas con la tela de mi vestido. Sí, estoy usando vestido, opté por uno sencillo pero elegante de color rojo y corte en V. Alex me ha visto en vestido una vez y pienso que esta es una buena oportunidad para sorprenderle. Mis piernas, si bien son blancas, destacan por los tacones en color negro a juego con el cinturón que define mi cintura, y mis rodillas se asoman debajo del vuelo del vestido dándole un toque coqueto que puedo usar a mi favor.

Al llegar al piso cinco, busco la puerta con el número 55, después de un par de toques, abre esa exuberante mujer que me atrajo desde que la vi pasar a mi lado en el salón de clases. Su cuerpo, si de por sí bien definido y torneado, se ajusta a un conjunto de jeans, botas negras y largas, una camisa de vestir de tono blanco, y un saco negro, se ve con un aire de sensualidad y elegancia dejándome sin aliento al instante.

No sé cómo debo saludarla. No sé si le beso la mejilla o le extiendo la mano, no sé si decirle "hola, ¿cómo has estado?", o decirle "Alex, no he dejado de pensar en ti, bésame". Al parecer ella tampoco sabe qué hacer porque se ha quedado parada en la puerta viéndome desde que abrió, me preocupa porque no la veo reaccionar; creo que, al igual que yo, ni si quiera ha tomado aire en los últimos segundos.

Sonríe, yo sonrío, las dos dejamos de contemplar nuestros cuerpos para vernos a los ojos. Ella ríe, yo río, las dos abrimos nuestros brazos y como un acto-reflejo, me acomodo con la cabeza hundida en su cuello respirando su aroma, el aroma a Alex. Con mis brazos sujetos a su cintura, y los suyos abrazándome con protección y ternura, me siento tranquila, me siento en paz. Soy feliz, con Alex todo es así, desde que notaba su mirada en mí cuando creía que no me daba cuenta me ponía feliz sólo de saber que ella se fija en mí.

-Hola…

-Hola, Piper. – Aflojo el abrazo por culpa de mi razonamiento que me dice que no está bien abrazarla de más… por ahora.

-¿Nos vamos? – Le pregunto recibiendo su afirmación.

He decidido llevar a Alex a un lugar tranquilo pero cómodo, un lugar acogedor donde podamos hablar sin interrupciones. Durante el camino, no dijimos mucho, supongo que todo lo que queramos decir tendrá que esperar hasta llegar. Prendí la radio para aligerar los nervios, aunque el silencio que había entre nosotras era cómodo, no quería que el único sonido dentro del auto fuese nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

Al llegar al restaurante cerca del muelle fiscal, nos bajamos todavía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pasamos a recepción donde nos guiaron a una mesa al aire libre que, la verdad, agradecí mucho pues tendríamos a las estrellas como acompañantes.

Las mesas estaban adornadas con un par de veladoras sobre un mantel blanco contrastando con la obscuridad de la noche. La brisa del mar, el vaivén de las olas, la llama de las velas bailando con el viento y las estrellas en las alturas, era lo que complementaba a la compañía perfecta. Alex, claro, es mi compañía perfecta.

-¿Puedes decirme por qué no me buscaste antes? – Me pregunta en un tono neutro mientras esperamos a que nos traigan nuestros pedidos.

-Me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo, además tú tampoco me llamaste. Ahora sé que no lo hiciste porque tu celular se rompió, pero antes de ayer pensaba que no lo hacías porque no querías. – Le contesto de lo más tranquila saboreando el vino tinto que nos han traído como recomendación.

-¿Querías que te llamara?

-La verdad, sí. – Admito mientras llena nuestras copas hasta la mitad y le hace señas al mesero aceptando su recomendación.

-¿Crees que podamos contar ésta como nuestra primera cita?

-Considerando que no recuerdo lo que pasó aquella noche, para mí sí sería la primera cita; pero, Alex, ambas sabemos que no lo es.

-Entiendo. ¿Sabes? Así me hubiese gustado que fuese nuestra primera cita… Vino, noche, mar… No sé, algo así.

-Para serte sincera, no sé a quién se le ocurre invitar a alguien a salir a un bar como primera cita. -Confieso riendo por su reacción, empieza a toser en medio de un sorbo de vino dejando caer una fina gota por su labio, de manera inconsciente paso la lengua por mis labios deseando limpiarla y no precisamente con la servilleta de tela que tengo sobre las piernas.

-Bueno, Piper, yo no sé a quién se le ocurre dar un beso por disculpa. – Comenta limpiando su comisura con su servilleta.

-¿Qué? No me digas que no fue una buena disculpa. - Y fingiendo indignación le reprocho por sus caras de dudas que, al final, me hicieron estallar en risas.

:::::::::::::::

Esta vez, sin abusar del alcohol, bebimos dos medias copas de vino cada quien. Terminando de cenar nos quedamos más tiempo disfrutando de un tiramisú, el postre del amor. Pedimos dos, pero el mesero se equivocó y nos trajo uno con dos tenedores, al parecer, ni Piper ni yo teníamos intención de corregir al mesero, así que cogimos nuestros respectivos tenedores y compartimos el dulce postre. Lo tuvimos que poner en medio de la mesa haciendo un lado las velas e inclinándonos un poco para poder tenerlo a la misma distancia de nosotras. A veces nuestros tenedores chocaban de manera "accidental" haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontrasen en cada chasquido de metales.

-Y entonces… ¿te parece bien si te invito a salir el siguiente sábado?

-No puedo, Alex, tengo que ir a Europa para dar una conferencia de historia como parte de la AHC.

-Entonces te invito cuando regreses. -Estando con ella, todo es optimismo.

-No volveré a América en unos meses. – Dice en voz baja antes de meter el tenedor en su boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto tomándome por sorpresa la noticia.

-La conferencia en realidad es una gira por Europa. Cada semana iremos a una ciudad nueva en donde cada uno de los miembros dará una conferencia personalizada sobre la importancia de los nuevos descubrimientos arqueológicos y cómo influyen en el cambio de la historia que hasta hoy conocemos; esta semana me toca a mí en la apertura de la gira, el lunes tomo un vuelo a primera hora.

-¿Y tienes que ir a todas aunque ya hayas participado?

-Sí, es por eso que antes de emprender este viaje quería hablar y aclarar las cosas contigo. – Dejando los tenedores sobre el plato al mismo tiempo, ambas levantamos la mirada diciéndonos cientos de cosas con nuestro silencio y, a la vez, nada.

-No hemos aclarado mucho, Piper.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pues… no sé. Pero no hemos dejado en claro muchas cosas, por ejemplo ¿por qué dejaste de dar clases en Yale si por lo que me has dicho tu psicólogo dice que has llevado bien el proceso de superación?

-Es una larga historia, Alex, ya, déjalo así.

-Sabes que no dejaré eso así, dime, por favor.

-No tiene importancia.

-¿Me estás diciendo que la razón por la que dejaste Yale no es importante? Yo creo que no.

-¿Te digo que otra cosa no hemos aclarado?, ¿qué pasa con nosotras?

-No cambies el tema.

-Pero te interesa más saber eso que la razón de mi renuncia, y a mí también me interesa saber qué somos. Alex, ¿qué pasa entre nosotras? – Si Piper cree que voy a dejar el tema de la renuncia así por así, se equivoca, pero dejaré el tema como "pendiente" por el momento.

Le pregunté que, si por qué no resolvíamos eso de una vez, ella aceptó y las sonrisas, las miradas y el disimulado roce de manos sobre la mesa se hicieron presentes. Pagamos la cuenta a partes iguales, salimos de aquél lugar caminando hombro con hombro como si no quisiéramos dejar de sentirnos. Subimos a su auto aún sin saber qué rumbo tomaríamos después de esa cena.

Cuando encendió su auto nos quedamos mudas con la canción de la radio sonando de fondo.

" _What's your middle name?  
Do you hate your job?  
Do you fall in love too easily?  
What's your favorite word?  
You like kissing girls?  
Can I call you baby?..."_

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? – Le pregunto segura de que entendió a qué pregunta me refiero.

Su mirada, intensa aún con la obscuridad de la noche, se clava en el movimiento de nuestras manos que se buscaban sobre la palanca de cambios mientras que yo observo atenta a sus gestos faciales. Siento como nuestros dedos se entrelazan triunfantes después de su búsqueda por la otra y me alegra, aún más, la sonrisa que nace en sus labios antes de conectar nuestras miradas.

-¿Puedo llamarte _baby_?

No le contesté, no hacía falta. En su rostro no había mechón alguno que se interpusiera, pero aun así, levanté mi mano libre, la derecha, y la postré en su mejilla. Disfrutando del roce de mis dedos en su rostro, Piper se acerca midiendo mi reacción; no demoramos mucho en estar a centímetros de nuestros labios compartiendo el aliento de nuestros suspiros.

-¿Puedo? – Pregunta sobre mis labios.

-Hazlo. – Le ordené entre susurros.

¿Qué cómo fue nuestro segundo beso? Mejor que el primero.

NOTA: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. DISCULPEN LA DEMORA.

ME GUSTA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS ASÍ SÓLO DIGAN "ACTUALIZA", ME GUSTAN; DE HECHO, SUS COMENTARIOS ES LO QUE ME IMPULSA A SEGUIR. ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO DEL CAPÍTULO.


	31. Es ella

Me tiene acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared, su lengua recorre con descaro mi cuello provocando que el calor en mi abdomen bajo aumente. Un gemido grave sale de mi garganta cuando sus manos se postran en mis senos apretándolos mientras que las mías vagan por sus caderas sin rumbo fijo, pero con el objetivo de acercarla más a mí. El saco que antes lucía es desabrochado y arrojado al suelo, junto con el, se caen mis ganas de quedarme quieta. Sin que lo viera venir, intercambio posiciones dejándola con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sus manos suben hasta mi cara y noto como con desespero intenta besarme, pero no me dejo. Abre sus ojos después de que esquivé sus labios un par de veces más, me divierto y nos miramos en las penumbras de la obscuridad unos segundos hasta que sus muslos quedaron sujetos con mis manos, con facilidad la alcé, sus piernas se ajustaron en mi cintura, y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello ayudándome a sostenerla mientras caminaba por la habitación hasta chocar con la orilla de la cama y la bajarla dejándola de pie frente a mí.

No demoramos en chocar nuestros labios otra vez, ni en tocarnos con confianza. Ahí estábamos, comunicándonos con besos y conociéndonos con caricias en mi habitación apenas iluminada con la luz de la luna a través del ventanal. Entre besos se quitó los tacones, uno con ayuda del otro, haciendo notable nuestra diferencia de estaturas, giró para darme la espalda, movió su cabello a un lado y me vio por encima de su hombro descubierto. Con la lengua exploré la piel de su cuello como segundos antes ella lo hacía conmigo, con los dedos recorrí su espalda hasta encontrar el cierre del vestido para bajarlo. Me separé de ella unos momentos mientras admiraba la piel blanca y tersa que se iba exhibiendo durante el recorrido del cierre. Moví de sus hombros los tirantes del vestido para que cayera a sus pies, me tomó unos segundos fijarme en la desnudez de su espalda y notar que no estaba usando sostén. Tenía ante mí su hermosa figura de mujer, su espalda desnuda, sus definidas cuervas en la cintura, su trasero dentro de unas bragas rojas, sus delineadas piernas… Era ella, ella es la mujer de mi vida. La mujer que admiraba a la distancia, la mujer que me enamoró en un salón de clases, la mujer que me roba el aliento, la que roba mis pensamientos. Es ella, es Piper.

Antes de que se diera vuelta, me pegué a ella abrazándola por la cintura, mi nariz inhaló el olor de su piel antes de hundirse en su cuello, mis manos acariciaban su abdomen desnudo, Piper se estaba entregando a mí, pero tiempo le sobró para darse vuelta en mis brazos y quitarme la camisa, me empujó haciéndome caer sentada en la orilla de la cama. No le vi señal de arrepentimiento por su brusquedad pues se arrodilló ante mí, me quitó las botas en tiempo récord, desabrochó mi pantalón con habilidad y tiró de el dejándome sólo en ropa interior.

-Hazme tuya, Alex…

Ordenó sentándose sobre mí, me paré de la cama y la levanté como segundos antes lo hice, la acosté conmigo sobre ella, mordí su cuello dejando una que otra leve marca por ahí, yo quería hacer las cosas delicadas, pero con esta mujer no se puede. Lo delicado pasa a ser lo último que se me atraviesa por la cabeza, y esas peticiones como la de hacerla mía, no ayudan en nada a mi razonamiento. Piper se sujetó a mi trasero, besaba mis pechos sobre la tela del sostén hasta que decidió quitármelo y así poder morder y lamer a su antojo. El placer del ardor por sus mordidas siendo calmado por la humedad de su lengua, me estaba llevando al límite. Cuando dejé de poner resistencia para ser guiada por ella, fue cuando se posicionó sobre mí. Recorrí la extensión de su espalda con mis manos y ella se las apañaba bien para intercalar besos desde mis labios, hasta mis pechos pasando por mi cuello, y de regreso.

Por primera vez yo no tengo el control en un encuentro sexual, es raro, pero excitante, quién diría que Piper podía ser tan dominante. Mis manos pronto dejaron de sentir su piel y fueron sujetas con autoridad arriba de mi cabeza.

-Quédate quieta… - Dice sobre mis labios.

-Y si no quiero, ¿qué?

-Vas a querer…

-No soy una niña a quien le deban ordenar las cosas, puedes decir "por favor" y ya.

-Cállate… Por favor. -Pide para después morder mi labio inferior y estirarlo, no lograré quedarme muy quieta con gestos como ese, pero como soy buena gente, le haré el favor de hacer un esfuerzo y no alegar más.

::::::::::::::

Bajé por su cuello directo a sus pechos, esos pechos grandes y suaves que se me antojaban probar y saborear hasta sentir sus pezones duros bajo mi lengua. Noto que la respiración de Alex se acelera cuando lamo su abdomen, rodeo su ombligo y muerdo sus caderas.

-¿Te gusta? – Pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

-Pi… Piper… no juegues, por favor.

-Dime, Alex, ¿qué quieres que te haga? – Mirándola desde su abdomen, me divierto al ver cómo lucha por tener las manos sobre la cabeza como le ordené.

-No es divertido…

-Para mí, sí. -Me rio en lo bajo al recibir una mirada desesperada de esos ojos verdes. -Joder, me excitas… – Susurro más para mí que para ella.

Quité sus bragas, negras, por cierto, y me perdí entre sus pliegues por primera vez. Lamí y mordí su clítoris con suavidad para no hacerle daño, pero sus gemidos me estaban haciendo perder el control. Acaricié cada rincón de piel que tenía a mi alcance, lamí su sexo a lo largo de su extensión y con dos dedos me abrí paso a su interior; su humedad era tanta que el tercer dedo que introduje se acopló a la perfección. Escuchar sus gemidos y sentir sus dedos enredarse entre mis cabellos me estaban volviendo loca de pasión, Alex movía sus caderas buscando más contacto, así que hundí mi rostro entre sus piernas y profundicé cada estocada que le hacía. Se vino fuerte y rápido entre jadeos, una leve capa de sudor y suspiros. Cuando su cuerpo dejó de temblar, salí de ella, comencé el recorrido de besos hasta su boca e hice que se probara en mis labios.

-¿Te gustó? – Le pregunté quitándole un par de cabellos del rostro.

No me contestó, no por mal educada, sino porque su respiración seguía siendo densa, pero la sonrisa que tiene en el rostro me hace sentir orgullosa de mi trabajo. Quise moverme para acostarme a su lado en lo que se recupera, pero no me dejó. Tomó mis muslos y me sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, lamió mi labio inferior para abrirse paso con la lengua en mi boca. Sus manos pasaron de mis muslos a mi espalda, y de mi espalda a mis caderas; empezó a ejercer presión obligándome a moverme hacia arriba.

-Siéntate. – Dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Alex… Estoy sentada…

-En mi cara, Piper. – Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y su mirada emanaba excitación.

Acomodé mi cuerpo como ella solicitó, su boca empezó a hurgar sin vergüenza haciendo movimientos en todas direcciones, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda en sincronía con la velocidad de su hábil lengua, mis caderas empezaron a tomar vida propia pues se movían sin mi consentimiento disfrutando de las caricias de Alex, y su nombre era lo único que podía recordar en esos momentos.

Tuve que apoyar mis manos en la cabecera de su cama para no perder el equilibrio, sus movimientos fueron más rápidos y desesperados al punto de usar toda su boca para darme placer. Los espasmos se hacían presentes con mayor frecuencia, bajé la mirada y la visión que tenía desde esa altura fue clave para terminar exhausta sobre ella; con su ayuda, me acosté somnolienta a su lado.

-¿Te gustó? – Me pregunta con sonrisa de ganadora.

-No es necesario responder eso, ¿o sí?

-No, tu cuerpo me dijo que sí te gustó. – Ríe mientras me abraza por la cintura acomodándome con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Después de tanto dimes y diretes, por fin puedo estar tranquila al lado de la mujer bella, dedicada e inteligente que me enamoró en cada clase. Nos besamos con la paciencia que al principio no tuvimos, mezclamos nuestros sabores en cada roce de lenguas y en cada mordida de labios. El patrón de caricias que Alex hace en mi espalda y sus besos, ahora en mi frente, son reconfortantes, me dan una seguridad inexplicable. Sentir el calor de nuestros cuerpos juntos, escuchar los latidos de su corazón en simultaneidad con los míos, el olor a sexo que se apoderó de la habitación, todo, absolutamente todo me daba seguridad; a ese paso, pronto me entregaré a los brazos de Morfeo.

-¿Alex? – Pregunto en susurro.

-¿Hum…?

Estaba a punto de decirle "te amo" entre sueños, pero me contuve y de mis labios salió un…

-¿Mañana seguirás mirándome con esa ternura y amor con la que me has mirado los últimos años?

-"Amamos lo que nos hace falta", dijo Sócrates. ¿Sabes? Si yo ya tuviera lo que me hizo falta, no lo dejaría ir porque ya hubiese tenido la experiencia de vivir sin ello, entonces, no quisiera volver a sentirme antes de ese "ello". – Su voz muestra el cansancio acumulado, pero hace un esfuerzo igual que yo para responder antes de quedarse dormida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto confundida por su respuesta, mientras ella reafirma su abrazo pagándome más a su pecho desnudo, y con un hilo de voz ronca, me contesta:

-No quiero volver a dormir sin ti a mi lado… - Entre abrí los ojos presa de la alegría que me causó escucharla decir eso, pero más alegría me dio lo que preguntó antes de caer profundamente dormidas. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Pipes?


	32. Entre sus brazos

La luz que se cuela por la ventana hizo que saliera de mi sueño ligero. Sin abrir los ojos, siento unos brazos firmes sobre mi cintura abrazándome posesivamente, un calor reconfortante me hizo desear jamás levantarme de la cama. Anoche tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida. Cuando Alex me preguntó que si quería ser su novia, nos quedamos dormidas en los brazos de la otra, pero no tardó mucho en despertarme con unos besos húmedos sobre mi cuello, los cuales fueron bienvenidos y recompensados con dos orgasmos más. Aún siento su sabor en mis labios, y mi cuerpo sigue agotado de las maravillosas habilidades manuales de mi ex alumna, ahora, mi amante y novia.

-Eres tan linda cuando finges estar dormida por las mañanas – me dice y sonrío.

-Me atrapaste, estaba esperando despertar con más besos por mi cuerpo – le digo pícaramente abriendo los ojos y estirándome aún entre su abrazo.

Noto que Alex está vestida y su cabello suelto y húmedo. El olor a jabón y frescura me inunda cuando la beso en los labios. Al inicio el beso era tierno, pero en algún momento terminé sin la sábana cubriéndome y con Alex sobre mí mordiendo mi pezón izquierdo. Sus manos traviesas recorren mi desnudez una vez más, y sus labios bajan por mi vientre. Cuando siento que está cerca de mi punto deseado, ella se desvía hacia la parte interior de mis muslos. Sujeta y alza una de mis piernas con su mano mientras sus dedos de la otra mano están presionando mi pecho derecho, Alex resultó ser una amante extraordinaria. Cuando lame el muslo que sujeta en el aire, me desespero más por sentir su lengua en donde más lo necesito.

-Alex, por favor… - Levanto la vista para suplicarle con la mirada y me encuentro con una Alex concentrada en su trabajo.

Sus lentes sobre la cabeza mantienen su cabello sujeto dejándola explorar sin molestos mechones tapando su rostro, y de un momento a otro, su cálida boca cubre mi intimidad haciéndome declamar su nombre entre gemidos una vez más.

Nuevamente estoy con la respiración agitada y entre los brazos de Alex que, con una sonrisa triunfante, besa mi frente.

-No aguantas nada, cariño – me dice burlonamente. A lo que respondo con un suspiro largo y profundo.

Una hora después, tomadas de la mano caminamos por la acera rumbo a un pequeño y acogedor restaurante que Alex insistió en ir para desayunar. Mi petición de quedarnos en la cama todo el día no dio resultado cuando escuchó mi pancita gruñir por el apetito que tenía después del sexo matutino. Durante el camino, hablamos sobre el vecindario en el que vive Alex, me contó de sus vecinos, de su gusto por salir a correr cuando no puede relajarse, y me contó una anécdota cuando tropezó con su agujeta suelta cuando corría y cayó sobre un arbusto frente a un grupo de niños _boy scout_. El instructor de los niños les dio una lección con eso: siempre atar bien sus agujetas y atarlas cuando las vean sueltas. La mañana estaba tranquila, algunos pajarillos se escuchaban de fondo, además de un poco de tráfico. La caminata me hizo también darme cuenta del buen gusto que tiene Alex, su ropa es cómoda, casual, pero bien combinada; por ejemplo, el conjunto de jeans obscuros a juego con unos tenis de piso negros con blanco, blusa blanca de algodón y chaqueta de mezclilla a que me ha prestado cuando terminé de ducharme. No me di cuenta en qué momento llegamos al lugar, estaba tan ensimismada observando a Alex reír y hablar, que olvidé a dónde íbamos hasta que Alex cortésmente me abrió la puerta y esperó a que pasara primero. Con una gran sonrisa me toma de la mano para dirigirnos a una mesa cerca de un ventanal que nos regala una vista cálida de un parque con pasto y grandes árboles.

-¿Te das cuenta que es nuestro primer desayuno como novias, cariño? – Le pregunto emocionada y nerviosa a la vez resaltando el apodo cursi mientras mueve mi silla para que tome asiento.

-En realidad siento que estoy en un sueño – confiesa sentándose frente a mí. – Me parece irreal que después de todo lo que pasó, todo lo que pasamos desde la primera vez que te invité a salir estemos aquí, tranquilas desayunando en un local como novias – me sonríe con sinceridad, pero en su voz noto cierta inseguridad.

-¿Pasa algo? Alex, ¿está….? – Pregunto y soy interrumpida por el joven mesero que nos da la bienvenida y nos ofrece las cartas. Al retirarse después de agradecerle, Alex me sostiene la mirada con la serenidad que la caracteriza.

-¿Qué pasará ahora que te vas varios meses fuera del país? – Me pregunta calmadamente.

-No lo sé, Alex. Aún estás en clases, y no es factible que te invite a ir conmigo pues no has terminado el semestre - contesto con tintes de tristeza en mis ojos.

-Tienes razón – responde volviendo su mirada a la carta, la veo hojear el menú, pero parece que su mente está en todo menos en la comida.

Trato de concentrarme en qué me apetece desayunar, abro la carta y cuando opto por unas tortitas con jugo de naranja natural me pregunta que si estoy lista para ordenar. Asiento con entusiasmo y hace una seña al mesero que atento toma nuestra orden. Con cortesía, Alex le agradece y al retirarse nuevamente, me atrevo a preguntar.

-¿Te preocupa que nos distanciemos en este tiempo? Si lo prefieres, podemos esperar por una relación formal – le propongo sosteniendo su mano por sobre la mesa. Alex sonríe con ternura y niega con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No, linda. No quiero esperar más por esto. Estaba pensando en que los últimos exámenes serán en tres meses, en ese tiempo termino mi residencia en el Museo de Antropología e Historia de la ciudad, y si para entonces tu gira aún no termina, podría ir a darte una visita en el país en el que te encuentres para entonces.- Después de escucharla, encantada acepto su propuesta. Me levanto levemente para robarle un beso rápido en los labios y le explico que estaré con mis colegas de la AHC durante los siguientes cuatro meses, así que podremos estar juntas un mes entero en Europa, y quién sabe, tal vez nuestro viaje se alargue de más.

Al terminar el desayuno, dimos un paseo por el parque frente al restaurante. Alex es muy buena hablando, culta, interesante e ingeniosa para hacerme reír. Cuando yo tomaba el rumbo de la conversación, Alex me escuchaba atenta y eso me hacía sentir más especial aún. Me sentía orgullosa de la mujer que sostenía mi mano, y aunque solo camináramos en un parque, me sentía invencible también. Como si nada me pudiese detener.

Sin darnos cuenta de la hora, llegamos a su departamento a relajarnos. Después de muchos besos más sobre su sillón, tomé mis cosas y me retiré a mi casa. En cada semáforo en el que me detenía, me atrevía a aspirar el aroma de la chaqueta que tenía puesta. No podía dejar de recordar la noche tan maravillosa que pasé al lado de mi ahora novia, tampoco quería dejar de oler su ropa, me hacía sentir cerca de ella. Al llegar a mi casa, comencé a hacer mi maleta para tomar el vuelo de la mañana siguiente. La primera parada es España, y aunque me emociona dar conferencias, extrañaré mucho el calor de Alex. Serán tres meses muy largos, pero podré recompensárselos con unas merecidas vacaciones al terminar la gira de la AHC.

Cuando terminé de empacar, revisé que cada puerta y ventana estuvieran bien cerradas, les agradecí a mis vecinos por décima vez por ofrecerse a cuidar de mi casa mientras no estoy, y sobre las nueve de la noche regresé en taxi al departamento de Alex como se lo había prometido al marcharme. Hoy pasaré la noche con ella, y mañana a las siete de la mañana estaré en camino a mi primer destino.

Después de cenar algo ligero, y por segunda noche consecutiva duermo entre los bazos de ésta mujer que me enamora a cada minuto. Nos besamos y susurramos palabras de cariño hasta quedarnos dormidas, sin nada pasional de por medio. Esta vez sólo fue ternura pura la que hubo entre las dos. Caricias y muchos suspiros antes de caer en un sueño profundo.


End file.
